You are not Ulysses
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: "Soy el dios del trueno" dijo él. Y la psicóloga suspiró cansinamente. "¿Pero sabes porqué estás aquí?", insistió ella. Thor la miró y asintió, "por Loki". Esa es toda su respuesta. Loki, Loki. Él es la llave de todo. [Thorki] Capítulo 4: FINAL.
1. Capítulo 1

YOU ARE NOT ULYSSES.

.

CAPÍTULO I.

.

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora: **

**Tanto Cuencas Vacías como yo hacemos esto sin fines de lucro. Los personajes son propiedad de MARVEL, y en última instancia de Disney y los usamos sin obtener pasta. La historia y narración, ya es nuestra. Algo más, el estribillo al inicio -e inmediatamente debajo de esto- es de Franz Ferdinand: Ulysses. **

**Esta historia esta enlazada a la película Thor (2011), ya saben, cuando Odín destierra a Thor a la tierra… sólo digamos que las cosas salen un poco diferentes para el dios del trueno. Ideé esto hace tiempo pero es bastante más complejo que en un inicio, por lo que agradezco eternamente a Cuencas Vacías por el apoyo en este fic, sin el cual, la verdad no hubiera salido a la luz. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, AU. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"You're never going home,_  
_you're never you're never you're never,_  
_you're never going home, __you're not Ulysses."_

Capítulo I:

.

CAFETERÍA "LA SEGUNDA TAZA", UBICADA A 2 KM DEL SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. HOY A LAS 9: 34 AM.

Me tomé la libertad de pedir café para ambas. Pensé que en este lugar podríamos platicar mejor que en el consultorio del hospital, es mucho más bullicioso pero tal vez no estarías cómoda en la frialdad del sanatorio. Te he reconocido al instante por la descripción que me has dado, y sí, estoy lista para hablar. Espero que tu artículo tenga el gran impacto que ha tenido mi tesis y el proyecto en sí. Puedes tomar las notas que desees, de todas formas he traído material que te puede ayudar. Estoy muy emocionada, es verdad. Cuando tú me digas, yo estoy lista.

Puedes acercar más la grabadora si es necesario. Ya habíamos hablado antes por teléfono y aquí se encuentra mi tarjeta de presentación. _Dr. Ema Hunt._ _Schreber Hospital. Mental Health Resident. _

Conocí a Donald Blake en octubre del año pasado. Quiero que entiendas que en el sanatorio de enfermos mentales Schreber estamos muy orgullosos del caso Blake. Somos uno de los hospitales más reconocidos del país y atendemos casos realmente difíciles, recuperar a uno de nuestros pacientes en tan poco tiempo, es muestra de que el trabajo conjunto de los fármacos con la psicoterapia conductual–cognitiva es la avanzada. Estamos trabajando ya con nuevos pacientes pero sin Donald, no estaríamos aquí.

Donald Blake pudo haber sido un iluminado de haberse encontrado en otra situación y con los adeptos necesarios que creyeran en su delirio. Ajá, estoy convencida de que hubiera conseguido muchas partidarias. Tú no lo has visto, pero en verdad es guapo–guapo. Donald llegó del hospital de Nuevo México a nuestra institución sin diagnosticar, la razón de su traslado se debía a que el médico adjunto detectó la paranoia que lo trajo a Schreber.

Él, creía ser el Dios nórdico del Trueno. Se llamaba a sí mismo Thor, y contaba que su padre Odín le había desterrado de Asgard por haber acudido a Shwartzalheim, no, espera, ¡a Jötunheim! Perdona, es que estos nombres me son difíciles de recordar. Pues él fue, a pelear con los gigantes de hielo y a su padre no le hizo gracia, parece que estaban en tregua. Donald es esquizofrénico paranoico. En su declive construyó una alucinación y la llenó con gente que conocía pero dándoles otros nombres. No, no es raro en los esquizofrénicos, tampoco hay sentido en intentar encontrar una razón lógica de porqué específicamente creía que era un dios nórdico.

Ah, el café ha llegado. ¿Quieres azúcar? Yo siempre lo tomó con un poco de endulzante, en realidad no puedo empezar mi día sin un par de estos.

Mi compañero y jefe Isaac Evans, que no pudo acompañarnos, es el psiquiatra que formuló con ayuda de su equipo un medicamento con resultados prometedores y menos efectos secundarios. Estaba en la etapa final, en la experimentación con humanos. No es ningún secreto del medio que dos de sus siete pacientes se suicidaron, y que los National Institutes of Health deseaban resultados más prometedores y que de no obtenerlos, iban a quitar los fondos de su investigación. Isaac llevaba diez años en su trabajo y no era cuestión de dar un paso atrás a estas alturas, ajá. Me incluyó en el proyecto pues deseaba que encontrara a un paciente más adecuado. La droga, llamada Soma, suprime los delirios; pero los suicidas de su primer grupo experimental tenían un historial de violencia emocional en la niñez, eso les impidió tener mecanismos adecuados para lidiar con la enfermedad, cuando se vieron tan lucidos que ni ellos se la creían, se dieron muerte.

Así que el paciente perfecto debía ser capaz de manejar el estrés y tener una estructura mental sólida a pesar de su enfermedad. El historial de Donald era bueno, inclusive la tomografía axial computarizada de su cerebro era ideal. Me apena decir que por un momento lo iba a descartar porque en su expediente decía que padecía un grado de retraso mental.

¿Lo tenía? No.

Perdona. Estaba recordando el momento en que lo vi por primera vez. Te lo voy a describir. Es muy alto, tiene un físico impresionante, pectorales y brazos marcados que se notaban a pesar del uniforme holgado que llevaba. Sus ojos azules demostraban interés, estaban llenos de vitalidad, una que absorbe. Todo él inundó mi consultorio con su presencia, y es lo que te digo, guapo–guapo. La enfermera que le hizo las primeras pruebas preguntó cosas básicas como ¿cuál es la capital del país? ¿Cómo se llama el presidente? ¿Qué haría si se encuentra una licencia de manejo tirada en el suelo? Él no supo qué responder pero eso no indicaba retraso mental, sólo que si el "venía de Asgard" era ilógico que conociera cosas de Estados Unidos. Mostró congruencia en sus respuestas, estaba orientado en espacio y tiempo, fue el paciente perfecto para probar el Soma.

Él ahora está bien, tiene trabajo y vive con unas amigas suyas. Creo que me he ido muy lejos, ya te he dicho el final y no te he contado aún como fue la investigación con él.

Lo estudié particularmente porque fue el sujeto de mi tesis de doctorado, titulada: "_Análisis de la familia real de Asgard_", tengo aquí una copia para ti por si quieres agregar algún párrafo de la misma en tu reportaje. La llamé así en honor a su particular delirio pero principalmente porque cuando llegó, yo no sabía que se llamaba Donald Blake. No habíamos encontrado ningún papel que avalara su identidad, y ningún familiar se acercó a recuperarlo cuando tuvo aquel accidente en Nuevo México. ¿Qué le sucedió ahí? Estuvo con una amiga durante una tormenta eléctrica, algo astrofísico que no te puedo explicar porque no lo entendí cuando me lo dijeron, pero ahí fue cuando se manifestó su delirio. Su amiga lo dejó en el hospital, creo que tuvo problemas con los federales y no supe de ella hasta mucho más tarde cuando ya había avanzado con mi terapia.

Lo voy a llamar Thor para fines prácticos. Ajá.

Thor llegó en octubre. En el hospital de Nuevo México lo remitieron con una nota al margen que decía: Loco furioso. Fue muy difícil tratar con él en un inicio, nos llamaba sanadores midgarnianos, era agresivo y demostraba un ego comparable al del dios que decía llamarse. Cuando decidió hablar conmigo, le pregunté si estaba enojado con nosotros.

"¿Tú no lo estarías? ¿Si de repente despertases en una celda en Valaskialf?". Eso me dijo y luego me ilustró al respecto: "Están rodeadas por magia que te impide escapar, te encontrarías permanentemente bajo luz blanca, observada y sin posibilidad de ir a tu hogar, rodeada de soldados que se limitarían a supervisar lo mínimo necesario para vivir. Ema Hunt, no has cometido crímenes contra mi reino, así que serías inocente pero aun así estarías retenida. ¿Cómo te sentirías?". Ah, y recuerdo que fue todavía más lejos. "Y luego llego yo, y te digo que si sigues mis instrucciones tal vez te ayudaré a salir de ahí eventualmente. ¿Qué harías?"

Te lo digo así tal cual, como verás por su forma de expresarse me di cuenta de que no sólo no tenía retraso mental sino que además tenía una construcción de su delirio muy muy elaborada. Eventualmente tuve que adentrarme en su "Asgard interior" como a Isaac y a mí nos gusta llamarlo. Pero bueno, a partir de esa entrevista inicial dejó en claro que yo le caía bien y que además confiaba en mí. Eso se llama transferencia y es indispensable para cualquier terapia.

¿Y sabes que deseé en ese momento? Que estuviera libre y sólo podía conseguirlo si se curaba, no por las estadísticas, ni por los subsidios que nos dan, ni siquiera por mi tesis, por él. Quería ayudarlo a toda costa, y me prometí a mí misma que lo iba a conseguir.

Si, suspiro, esa promesa me volvió una necia que por poco se vuelve ciega pero eso quiero contártelo más tarde.

Tenía una amiga en el hospital: Leah. Ambos se entendían bastante bien, ambos tenían delirios de grandeza, uno se creía príncipe de Asgard y dios del trueno, la otra que tenía tratos con la diosa de la muerte. Ah, Leah, te contaré acerca de ella, es difícil entender la historia de Donald sin ella.

.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER, UNIDAD DENOMINADA COMÚNMENTE "LA FRONTERA", DONDE SE ALBERGAN LOS ENFERMOS QUE NO SE CONSIDERAN PELIGROSOS PARA OTROS NI PARA ELLOS MISMOS. HACE 320 DÍAS.

Es común que las enfermas se enamoren de los médicos y de los enfermeros que las cuidan, si es que tienen suficiente lucidez para eso. Están vulnerables, y solas, y asustadas; y de repente emergen ellos con esperanza, compasión y tratando de protegerlas inclusive de sí mismas. Es obvio enamorarse. Ahora, ningún enfermero ni médico debe aprovecharse de ello, pues constituye un delito aprovecharse de los locos. Ojo, aprovecharse, no enamorarse. Aprovecharse sexualmente, timarlos, despojarlos, torturarlos, hacerles bullying. Todo eso está prohibido. Pero no enamorarse. Ahora qué, enamorarse de un loco… hay que estar loco para eso. Además de que no hay atractivo en las pobres retardadas que se babean encima, que no pueden ni comer solas, que llevan pañales y suelen oler espantoso al acercárseles; tampoco lo son las que aúllan, ladran, hablan con muertos, con aliens, caminan a cuatro patas, se mecen golpeándose con las paredes o yacen inertes por los suelos. Es imposible amar a alguien así. Aunque también las hay de otro tipo. De una clase que por fuera se diría que son normales. Cómo ella.

Porque Daniel está enamorado de Leah.

De sus labios delgados y rosados, de sus ojos castaños, de sus pestañas largas, de sus cabellos suaves y dorados, de su talle esbelto, de su voz. La conoce desde el primer día en que entró a trabajar en Schreber. "Esta es Leah, es esquizofrénica paranoide", le dijeron. "Lleva cuatro años aquí. Nadie la reclamó nunca, el estado paga su estadía con nosotros, si se rehabilita la soltaremos cuando sea mayor de edad. No es agresiva".

Leah cumplirá dieciocho dentro de poco pero no da señal de ir a rehabilitarse, ni a los dieciocho ni nunca.

–Hola Tyr –lo saluda cuando lo ve. Ella anda paseando en el jardín y se le acerca para pedirle un cigarro. A los bien portados como ella los dejan fumar y a Daniel le gusta que sea a él a quien ella le pide un cigarro. Lo llama Tyr, como alguna deidad de esas en las que ella cree, dice que tiene la misma mirada que aquel. Daniel es de piel oscura, como algunos norn dice ella, y Tyr es blanco pero los dos la miran igual. ¿Estaría Tyr enamorado de Leah? –¿Qué tal va todo? –Añade ella sin que realmente le interese, como si lo premiara por darle un cigarro prestándole un poco de atención.

–Bien. Hay algunos nuevos, ya los verás por ahí rondando.

–¿Problemáticos?

–Algo sí –Daniel se señala un moretón en la cara. Leah lo mira sin pestañear.

–Estás perdiendo tu toque.

–Era un tipo grande –se defiende. –¿Cómo estás hoy?

–Bien –dice ella algo sosa. –Me cambiaron de terapeuta, la nueva se llama Ema Hunt, una nueva cara, el anterior ya debía estar aburrido de oírme.

El delirio de Leah va así: Ella es parte de la corte de Hela, diosa de Niflheim, el inframundo para los nórdicos. Su señora la desterró por una gravísima falta que nunca ha confesado, pues eso sería una nueva traición. La envió a Midgard encarnada en esa forma humana y sin sus poderes –oh, sí, tenía poderes mágicos–, Leah está resignada y esperando con paciencia a que su diosa la perdone para hacerla volver a casa. Un día se abrirá un portal a Niflheim y Leah se irá por él a donde pertenece.

El delirio no le impide percatarse de que está en un manicomio, de que la consideran loca, y de que están tratando de borrarle aquellas ideas; pero a ella eso la tiene sin cuidado. Los midgardianos pueden hacer lo que quieran, darle terapia, medicamentos y hacerle pruebas. Mientras no la molesten demasiado le da igual.

A Daniel a veces le parece que más que locura lo de Leah es un capricho, una necedad crónica de llevar la contraria. A veces quiere agarrarla y gritarle: ¡basta! Y luego llevársela al cine y a cenar y a bailar y a su cama.

Leah no sabe de lo que provoca en Daniel, en ese alto y musculoso pero amable enfermero. Lo ha visto derribar a locos de más de cien kilos de peso usando diestras maniobras, lo ha visto echársele encima junto con otros a pacientes fugitivos, lo ha visto mirar feroz a un lunático promiscuo que por poco y viola a una de las catatónicas; pero con ella siempre es gentil. En su tono y en su actitud. Ella es parca y seca, sabe que no debe encariñarse con los midgardianos, pero lo extraña cuando se ausenta. Leah viene de Niflheim y por tanto sabe lo que es un alma en pena, aun así a veces se estremece cuando en las noches escucha gritar a los atormentados pacientes.

Ese día, cuando la recluyen a la hora de dormir escucha un grito, una potente voz masculina de tono grave y fuerte. Si se lo propone Leah es capaz de conciliar el sueño a pesar del ruido, pero no es el grito sino lo que se grita, lo que le produce insomnio. Se incorpora y presta atención.

–¡Heimdall! –Se sobresalta al distinguir la palabra. ¡Es un asgardiano! Los midgardianos se las han apañado para dar con otro como ella. –¡Heimdall! ¡Abre el bifrost! –Leah desespera, si aquel convence al guardián que ella sólo conoce de oídas, cabría la posibilidad de volver a su mundo. Decide que debe ir donde el asgardiano para instarlo a permitirle viajar junto con él.

Ojalá fuera cuestión de lanzar un hechizo y derribar la puerta, pero no. Debe recurrir a su astucia y a sus conocimientos de las normas bajo las cuales se rige el psiquiátrico donde vive. Llama a la enfermera procurando no sonar entusiasmada. La del turno de la noche de su pabellón se llama Catherine, es alta y gruesa, y estricta. Leah le pide permiso para ir al baño, la enfermera se lo permite pues Leah no está catalogada como peligrosa. Su comportamiento apático le ha granjeado el tener cierta libertad de movimientos. Nunca ha intentado escapar y nunca ha causado riñas. Sale rumbo a los sanitarios sin que la vigilen pero no llega a ellos, en cambio se escabulle hacía la salida. Se sabe la contraseña numérica que abre la puerta de esa ala de tanto ver con que movimientos la pulsan, 1984. La puerta se abre y ella se escurre con pasos sigilosos. Las cámaras están activadas y posiblemente algún guardia no tardará en notar que se está movilizando pero eso no la frena. Los gritos del asgardiano la guían. Debe estar en una de las celdas de reclusión, esas acolchadas para que no se lastimen los que se golpean contra las paredes.

Leah espía por los pasillos, los gritos cesan antes de que ella alcance su objetivo. Asoma la cabeza cuando ha llegado al bloque de confinamiento. Ve a dos enfermeros saliendo de una celda.

–Maldición –masculla. Llevan una jeringa vacía, deben haberlo sedado. –Maldición.

Regresa sobre sus pasos. El asgardiano debe estar ahora mismo inconsciente o encerrado dentro de sí mismo. Es raro que lo hayan sedado, Leah sabe que a los nuevos sin diagnóstico previo se les permite gritar y desahogar lo que les aqueja sin medicarlos. Este debe haberles hecho algo que los enfadara. Cuando vuelve a su habitación Catherine la reprende por su tardanza sin que ella le haga caso. Se está acordando del moretón que Daniel le enseñó. El asgardiano debe haberse peleado con los enfermeros a su llegada.

–Eso quiere decir que, igual que yo, debes haber encarnado en una débil forma mortal pero si por poco los derrotas, quiere decir que no eres cualquier asgardiano, debes ser un guerrero, y si estás en Midgard no eres cualquier guerrero. Eres un aesir –repasa su memoria respecto a los aesir guerreros que conoce. No son muchos. Está Starkag comandante importantísimo, los tres guerreros y los hijos de Odín. Le cuesta mucho rato dormirse pensando en la identidad de su nuevo compañero de encierro.

Al día siguiente Leah ronda las celdas de reclusión emocionada por la perspectiva, aunque su rostro no denota sus agitadas emociones. En el pabellón está de guardia Brian, enfermero amigable con ella aunque no tanto como Daniel. Va donde él buscando hacerle la plática pero no suelta prenda, no le dice como se llama el recluso que tiene ocupando la celda número 3. Es el único en ese bloque para variar. Leah se enfada y se asoma a verlo por la ventanilla dispuesta para ese fin.

–¡Hey! Vete al jardín –le ordena Brian pero ella lo ignora.

Lo que ve es un fardo humano. Un hombre rubio y corpulento, su aspecto cuadra con lo que esperaba de un guerrero. Se ve que es un hired o tal vez un einheriar. Tiene cabello rubio que le cae sobre el rostro. Lleva puesta una camisa de fuerza. Parece dormido echado de lado sobre el suelo. A Leah le gustaría entrar corriendo con él y despertarlo para luego decirle que si regresa a Asgard ella debe ir con él.

–Ya basta –Brian la está tomando de un hombro para instarla a alejarse. Esta vez obedece. Esperará por él. Lo dejaran salir cuando se calme, y se calmará cuando entienda que están prisioneros, alejados de sus hogares y en manos de los débiles midgardianos que por el momento comandan sus destinos.

Pasa un mes. Un mes que para Leah, quien ha vivido ya un par de siglos, se antoja tan largo como una vida entera. El aesir ha vuelto a gritar algunas noches más. Siempre a Heimdall, siempre. Leah sabe que mientras siga así no lo dejaran salir al jardín o al comedor donde ella podría interceptarlo. Los gritos cesan una noche y ella sabe que ya es cuestión de poco tiempo.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. PATIO INTERIOR, DONDE DESCANSAN LOS ENFERMOS QUE NO SE CONSIDERAN PELIGROSOS PARA OTROS NI PARA ELLOS MISMOS. HACE 312 DÍAS.

Daniel no sabe qué siente cuando el tipo que le puso el ojo morado hace tiempo aparece en el jardín con aire perdido. Leah y él se miran. El tipo, gigantesco y fornido pero con expresión de cachorro sin dueño se queda en su sitio, en cambio Leah va a él resuelta. Ella jamás ha confraternizado con ningún paciente. Daniel teme que sea peligroso y se acerca a ellos procurando no verse amenazante. Este tipo, Thor, ha sido diagnosticado con esquizofrenia paranoide, el mismo trastorno que ella, está bajo esquema de anti ansiolíticos y no debería ser agresivo pero nunca se sabe.

–Soy Thor Odínson –le dice a Leah y ella lo mira con más interés del que nunca le haya dedicado a nadie en ese hospital. Es más, está sonriéndole encantada de conocerlo.

–¿Thor? ¿El dios del trueno? ¿El heredero de Asgard?–Pregunta ella. El otro asiente y sonríe.

–¿Quién eres tú pequeña doncella?

–Leah de la corte de Hela –explica ella de inmediato.

–Por las nornas, ¿vienes de Niflheim? Y se puede saber ¿qué haces en Midgard? –Daniel siente un nudo en el estómago y le ruega interiormente que no responda.

–Mi señora me exilió.

–¡Mi padre hizo lo mismo conmigo! –Leah está fascinada. –Puedes indicarme, ¿qué pasa en este extraño lugar? Esta figura humana se debilita fácilmente y el confinamiento es demasiado peculiar. He sido forzado a dormir bajo efecto de alguna brujería y el trato hacía mí es despectivo.

Daniel se decide a interrumpirlos con la excusa de que Ema busca a Leah pero su radio vibra indicándole que lo necesitan. Antes de responder a la llamada escucha que Leah le explica a Thor lo que es un médico psiquiatra en términos de: "es un sanador que se ocupa de la mente, piensan que los reinos de los que provenimos son un delirio". Les da un último vistazo mientras se aleja. Thor se ve preocupado pero asiente a todo lo que ella le dice dándolo por cierto.

.

En los siguientes días Leah se convierte en la guía de Thor, le explica todos los detalle prosaicos sobre el lugar, el rol de los enfermeros y médicos sanadores, lo que es ese objeto que todos portan llamado "radio" y además le describe a la cincuentena de enfermos con los que conviven. Daniel los observa a la distancia, sus compañeros comentan que tal vez sea un signo de mejoría el que la antisocial Leah se interese y se relacione con alguien más. Esos dos comen juntos, pasean juntos y charlan por horas. Mia, una amiga, residente de medicina interna le cuenta a Daniel la conversación que les escuchó.

–Se estaban relatando acerca del sitio del que "provienen" –hace el entrecomillado con los dedos. –Thor, le describía el palacio donde creció y ella le estaba hablando de sus funciones como dama de la diosa de la muerte.

Mia le narra algunos detalles más. El delirio que ambos sufren es demasiado vivido. Daniel sigue preocupado pero además está celoso. Leah ha dejado de fumar y de charlar con él, le dedica todo su tiempo a Thor.

.

.

CAFETERÍA "LA SEGUNDA TAZA", UBICADA A 2 KM DEL SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. HOY A LAS 10:56 AM.

Creo que me voy a pedir un emparedado ¿gustas? Puede sonar obvio pero los padres influyen mucho en los hijos. Voy a hablarte de Odín y de Frigga. Ahondé mucho más en la figura paterna ya que en Thor quien impactaba mucho más era este hombre. ¿Qué? ¡No! No estoy insinuando complejo de Edipo. ¿Cómo decírtelo? Thor admira mucho a su padre, tanto, que en su alucinación tiene no sólo que ser su padre, sino la encarnación de un dios, de un rey, de un guerrero y un sabio como pocos. Por ello es Odín, ajá. Como dice Lacan: Para el hijo el padre encarna la ley.

De las anécdotas que me contó Thor, pude ver que el Padre de Todo, como también suele llamarle; inició su instrucción privada desde que era un niño. Le eligió los preceptores que moldearían su mente, los generales que le enseñarían el arte de la guerra, acercó a los hijos de otros aesir para que fueran sus compañeros de juego y posteriormente los que lo serían en la guerra. Me contó que le confió el… lo voy a decir mal, casi estoy segura, el Mjölnir para proteger Asgard, aparejado a esto, también le elegiría esposa. Ajá. A mi forma de verlo, Odín es un padre muy estricto y dominante.

¿Qué hay de Frigga? Antes de que diga algo más de ella, te voy a recordar que lo que te cuento, es la forma en que Thor los ve, así que por ende no es objetivo, pues como su hijo, los percibe de una forma diferente. Yo deduzco a partir de lo que él me cuenta ¿Estamos de acuerdo en ello? Ajá.

Dicho eso, Frigga es amor maternal. Aun cuando Thor cometiera las peores travesuras de niño, ella lo recibía con una sonrisa y un consejo. Frigga, en la dinámica de su familia es un nivelador. Mantiene una postura sana y congruente en la que sus sentimientos interiores corresponden con lo que comunica al resto de su familia. Lo que más me sorprende de Odín y Frigga es su dinámica de pareja. Nunca están en desacuerdo, siempre muestran la misma decisión frente a su hijo aun cuando posiblemente en el fondo ambos tuvieran una opinión diferente. En los primeros años, ella estuvo a cargo de la educación de Thor, y de lo que me ha contado, fue criado con apego. Durante estos años su padre era un ente ausente concentrado en sus labores mientras que Frigga le criaba. Me contó qué siendo niño, lo apodaba "mi pequeño guerrero", encaminándolo a lo que sería algún día. Cuando creció Odín por fin intervino en su educación. La figura de Frigga continuó siendo fuerte para Thor pero hubo una separación entre ambos porque Thor intentaba emular a su padre.

Perdona, voy a beber un poco de mi café antes de que se enfríe. No estoy acostumbrada a hablar tanto, lo normal es que este escuchando al otro lado y sean mis pacientes los que deban explayarse.

¿En qué iba? Ah claro. Voy a volver a Odín después del paréntesis de Frigga, no tengo mucho más que decir de ella. En la naturaleza, un hombre no puede ser fuerte y abierto al mismo tiempo, y eso supone una desventaja pues les niega la oportunidad de expresar su afecto. Odín jamás le brindó una palabra de aliento a Thor, con lo cual lo privó de conocer lo que su padre pudiera sentir de él, y el silencio queda irrevocablemente impreso en la mente de los niños. También muevo demasiado las manos, perdona, no puede evitarlo, sólo espero no derramar nada.

¿Me he quedado callada? Perdona, me he distraído con un pensamiento. En la tesis me explayo mucho más acerca de cada uno de ellos y las diferentes teorías pero no quiero a ti abrumarte demasiado, por eso te la doy, para lo que no entiendas te lo pueda explicar con más detalle. Ajá. Con la descripción que te he dicho de Odín, este superhombre que no reconoce a su propio hijo, me parece que era cuestión de tiempo que Thor se mostrara rebelde. Después de todo, no puedes llevar a alguien de la mano todo el tiempo, por eso, contrariando las órdenes de su padre y la tregua con los gigantes de hielo, él acude a hacer la guerra. ¡Es que además es comprensible! Si eres poderoso, eres un guerrero élite, el mejor, y ¿en tiempos de paz? Es como adiestrar una bestia y después intentar refrenarla con una cadena. Thor es muy explosivo, brinca a la acción de inmediato. Aunque Thor dice tener más de mil años, no tiene más que veinte y no tiene una visión del mundo de un adulto. Así que desobedece a su padre y… él le destierra cuando va a salvarle de aquel frío mundo.

Te diré que pasa dentro de su delirio. Odín, su padre, es un dios además, así que cuando lo destierra, en realidad el que se proscribe a sí mismo es Thor. Se da cuenta de que ha contrariado y desobedecido a la persona que más admira, y como a un pecador, no se considera digno de estar en su presencia. ¿Pero qué dices? Claro que todo es parte de su alucinación, si yo te hablo de él diciéndole Thor no significa que crea en su psicosis.

Él era Donald Blake a pesar de que dijera llamarse Thor. ¿Cómo lo supe? Fue Isaac quién lo encontró en los archivos. Él se dio la tarea a contactar a sus padres, aunque por desgracia ambos habían fallecido hacía tiempo y posteriormente encontró a su amiga científica que vino a verlo. Ella se llama Jane Foster. Es muy agradable, una chica menuda como pajarito. Cuando iniciamos el esquema de medicamentos, empecé a llamarlo Donald e hice que los enfermeros y todo el hospital hicieran lo mismo, tenía que convencerlo de que esa era su identidad y no la otra.

.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. PATIO INTERIOR, DONDE DESCANSAN LOS ENFERMOS QUE NO SE CONSIDERAN PELIGROSOS PARA OTROS NI PARA ELLOS MISMOS. HACE 252 DÍAS.

Leah le enseña a Thor a fumar. Él, igual que ella, parece que se aburre en el hospital. Los dos contemplan el deprimente circo humano que los rodea con compasión. Aunque él es distinto de ella en una cosa, su compasión lo mueve a actuar. Hay un paciente en tratamiento antipsicótico, tiembla demasiado debido a los medicamentos que debe tomar para evitar escuchar ciertas voces que le piden cortarse parte de su propia carne y comerla, cabe mencionar que le faltan dos dedos de la mano izquierda debido a ello. Tartamudea demasiado cuando habla pero Thor le tiene mucha paciencia, lo escucha cuando busca conversar con él y lo ayuda a movilizarse cuando el temblor es tan generalizado que abarca sus rodillas. Después está uno que llaman "Peter Pan", a Thor le costó entender la alusión, es un adolescente de catorce años pero tiene la edad mental de un niño de cinco, no parece que vaya a madurar más. Sobra decir que adora a Thor, sobre todo cuando entiende que en realidad es el dios del trueno, y encima un guerrero invencible. Disfruta como ninguna otra persona los relatos de Thor acerca de sus hazañas de guerra. Y así. El encanto de Thor fascina a los locos pero también, cómo Leah observa, tiene encandiladas a las enfermeras y a algunas doctoras por igual.

Leah lo encuentra perfecto tal como es. Detesta con todo su ser a Ema Hunt que le está dando psicoterapia y que además pretende darle una de esas espantosas drogas suyas, para "curar". El esquema de medicamentos está a punto de iniciarse. Mientras ella lo ve contándole a un grupo de enfermeras acerca de Tanngrijos y Tanngrisner, sus caballos, siente un nudo en la garganta. Tiene miedo de que los midgardianos logren cambiarlo.

.

.

CAFETERÍA "LA SEGUNDA TAZA", UBICADA A 2 KM DEL SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. HOY A LAS 11:22 AM.

La primera vez que lo llamé Donald y respondió a su nombre me emocione mucho. Perdona, ¿podemos ir a la terraza? Me apetecería fumar. ¿No hay problema?, que bueno. Ajá, lo que te estaba diciendo. La esquizofrenia tiene raíces biológicas… ¿no estaba diciendo eso? Perdona, es que esto es importante. Como iba diciendo, las raíces de su enfermedad son más biológicas que emocionales pero quería conocerlo convencida de que detrás de su delirio estaba la persona real, y el Soma me facilitaba la tarea. La primera vez que lo inyecté no mostró fiebre, su presión arterial, su frecuencia cardíaca y respiratoria estaban ligeramente disminuidas; no tenía síntomas neurológicos o gastrointestinales, excepto cansancio. Eso es normal, inclusive la apatía. Esa vez, estaba bien, así que le inyecté otra dosis y lo llamé Donald en vez de Thor como habíamos acordado que le diría, y él alzó su vista y me miró.

Pensé que estaba muy cerca de curarlo, pero no. Volveré a llamarle Donald si no te importa pero si te revuelvo mucho, sólo tienes que decírmelo para ser más clara.

.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. PATIO INTERIOR, DONDE DESCANSAN LOS ENFERMOS QUE NO SE CONSIDERAN PELIGROSOS PARA OTROS NI PARA ELLOS MISMOS. HACE 245 DÍAS.

Leah nota el momento en que Daniel le dice "Donald" a Thor y ella rechina los dientes. Los enfermeros lo llamaban Thor y ahora los muy mierdas han empezado con aquello. Seguro esa hija de las dísir, Ema Hunt, está detrás de todo. Lo peor de todo es verlo responderles bajo ese apelativo que ella encuentra insultante. Thor es Thor. ¡Por Ygdrasill! Es el hijo del Padre de Todo, todos esos gusanos mezquinos deberían inclinarse ante él. En cambio Donald, ¿quién es ese Donald? No es más que un midgardiano del rebaño, un cualquiera. Daniel le pasa un cigarro a Thor.

–¿Qué tal va tu día Donald? –Le pregunta.

–Tyr, no lo llames así –lo increpa Leah apretando los puños. Daniel la mira como si no la conociera, con esa mirada de conmiseración que le dedica a los demás locos pero que nunca había usado con ella. –Su nombre es Thor.

–A él no le molesta que le diga así, ¿cierto Donald?

Leah sabe que su amigo sigue embotado por el maldito medicamento que le inyectan. Sabe que le ponen una dosis diaria. Lleva dos semanas así y aunque ya no está cansado como en un principio ella no para de notarlo extraño. En ese estado de apatía en que todo le da igual, hasta su nombre. El rubio no responde en cambio se encoge de hombros como ella temía. Quiere que Thor agarre a Daniel y que lo derribe por su insolencia, que le ordene tragarse lo que opina y que lo obligue a tratarlo con máxima deferencia por ser quien es. Pero Thor no hace nada de eso.

–A mí me molesta –dice Leah y su tono es amenaza como las que antes hacía, cuando tenía su magia y podía incendiar a sus enemigos con una mirada. Le dedica justo esa mirada a Daniel a pesar de que sabe que no arderá.

–Tranquila –le pide Daniel y retrocede. Ella está furiosa, no entiende porqué anda buscando pelea. Se le atraviesa al enfermero.

–No me des la espalda –su tono malicioso pero mesurado. –Su nombre es Thor, y aunque te pese es un príncipe y le debes respeto, si no se lo prodigas porque tú y tu débil raza no pueden reconocerlo, entonces respétalo por ser quién eres; un cuidador en este exilio. Si él dijo que es Thor, tú lo llamas Thor y se acabó. -Ambos se alejan. Leah vuelve donde su amigo que sigue dándole igual su nombre y el que ella lo defienda. –Te están enloqueciendo, no lo permitas Thor –le pide Leah con la furia latiéndole en las venas.

Ella ya pasó por todo ese proceso, el medicamento le hacía temblar los labios, le daba sueño y pasó por el tratamiento como entre nubes pero nunca jamás, dejó de pensar que ella era Leah, nunca jamás dejó de saber de dónde venía y nunca jamás renunció a su resignación de estar desterrada ni a su esperanza de que no sería para siempre. Está preocupada porque lo que sea que le estén haciendo a Thor parece estar funcionando.

Cuando Leah se entera de que Ema Hunt le está enseñando fotografías de sus padres midgardianos, obliga a Thor a describirle la armadura que porta Odín, lo obliga a que le hable de las enseñanzas que le dio ese padre estricto pero sabio; y más aún le hace pregunta tras pregunta sobre Frigga. No quiere que se los arrebaten. Leah lo insta a relatar sus viajes por Asgard, sus idas a Gundersheim, a Nidavelir, a Gladsheim y a Harokim, las provincias del reino dorado.

Thor le responde todo como le responde a Ema Hunt. Pareciera que su mente sabe que es Thor, pero también está aceptando que es Donald.

.

.

CAFETERÍA "LA SEGUNDA TAZA", UBICADA A 2 KM DEL SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. HOY A LAS 11:32 AM.

Ya te hablé de su familia Odín y Frigga, que en realidad eran Richard y Alice Blake. Así eran sus nombres en verdad, pero hay alguien que no he mencionado aún y que era la llave de la locura de Donald. Había pasado por alto a este personaje porque no comprendí su importancia en su vida hasta que casi fue tarde. Verás, a pesar de la esquizofrenia, Donald no había mostrado ningún brote psicótico durante su estadía en Schreber hasta enero de este año. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Verás, su hermano apareció en su cuarto del hospital. A mí me lo contó un enfermero, Daniel. No llegó a tiempo pero lo escuchó hablando y se acercó a la habitación, al parecer este hermano le había llevado noticias desde Asgard. Su padre había muerto por la decepción de sus acciones y su madre iracunda, no quería volver a verle. Estaba desolado, triste y claro que espantó a los enfermeros pues su hermano no estaba ahí. Thor insistía en que lo había visto pero ¡no había nadie! No te dije su nombre, su hermano menor era Loki.

Ah, Loki, Loki, Loki.

Él era la llave de todo, te voy a contar que pasaba con Loki. Thor estaba enamorado de él.

.

Veo en tu rostro que estás sorprendida. Lo sé, es raro porque te acabo de decir que es su hermano menor y que él lo quisiera de una forma carnal no es normal. Esto que te digo es la conclusión que obtuve tras hablar con él, de buenas a primeras no tenía ni idea cuando indagué en este misterioso hermano.

La descripción que Thor me dio de Loki es que era la persona más lista que hubiera conocido pero de sus anécdotas pude saber que era solitario, misterioso y que gustaba de hacer bromas peligrosas que siempre le metían en problemas con su padre. Si Odín había sido estricto con Thor, quién era un hijo que respondía a sus expectativas, me imagino que debió de haber sido aún más con Loki, de quién seguramente no gustaba que desperdiciara su agudeza en burlas a los demás. Thor también refería que su hermano era un genio, se aburría en clase y eso lo hacía ególatra. Me explicó que tenía problemas para hacer amigos, y tendía a ser huraño.

Hay algo que no te he dicho de Thor y creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo. No, no es sobre su sexualidad aún, ajá.

Thor es resilente. ¿Qué significa esto? Pues verás, no es una cualidad innata, es una construcción natural en la persona y básicamente es que la persona no pierde la capacidad de ver que las cosas pueden ir mejor en un futuro aunque el presente sea doloroso. En términos llanos, diríamos que son los optimistas empedernidos, los que siempre ven el vaso medio lleno. La resilencia es la capacidad para crecer al enfrentarse a problemas. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Bien, pues esta cualidad que tiene Thor, no la tenía su hermano.

Llegado a este punto, me interesé en cómo eran Odín y Frigga con este segundo hijo. Al parecer Loki conectaba mucho mejor con su madre, pues ambos poseían el talento de la magia pero es un terreno peligroso en una sociedad guerrera como lo es Asgard, por lo que lejos de maravillar a Odín con ello, lo único que hace es alejarlo más. Para un hombre como Odín, con ideas tan arcaicas y tradicionalistas, esos talentos él los considera más bien "femeninos" así que se decanta por el hijo fuerte. Creo que eso le causó un trauma a Loki, ¿sabes que los traumas tienen dos componentes? El daño, y la representación del daño. A menudo la experiencia traumática para los niños consiste en experimentar humillantes interpretaciones de lo sucedido por parte de los adultos, y las etiquetas pueden ser más dañinas que la propia experiencia.

Yo creo que Odín no quería tanto a Loki porque era adoptado.

Ajá, veo que también te he sorprendido con ello. No, Thor no me lo dijo. Cuando le mencioné que su hermano era adoptado, se enojó tanto conmigo que se marchó de mi consultorio y sólo volvió para recordarme con tono duro que era su hermano de quién estaba hablando. ¿Por qué lo creo? Bueno, primero, por la descripción física. Frigga es rubia, una mujer madura pero hermosa y de ojos claros; así es Alice Blake. Y Odín/Richard Blake con canas pero de ojos igualmente azules y me imagino que cabello claro. Pero Loki, ¿cabello negro y ojos verdes? ¿Sabes que el cabello negro es una muestra de un gen más fuerte? No sé si insinuar que Frigga engañó a Odín y de ahí nació este hijo o que lo adoptaron libremente los dos, pero la verdad es que Odín no podía quererlo a la par que a Thor.

También creo que Loki lo sabía.

Hay una teoría de Winnicott acerca de los hijos adoptivos. Un niño que ha sufrido el abandono de los padres biológicos, tiene la necesidad de odiar y ser odiado, y esta necesidad es más profunda que incluso la necesidad de rebelarse ante los padres. ¿A qué voy con esto? Pues a que Loki hacía burlas y bromas, se metía en problemas porque quería que su familia lo odiara de la misma manera en la que él, seguramente a veces los odiaba. Estos niños no quieren el "te paso por alto todo". No, eso los aleja más. Lo que necesitan es que sus padres pierdan los papeles, que se enojen y que después de ello, les demuestren que aun así continuaran como familia. No palabras, hechos. Después de eso los hijos suelen calmarse, y a pesar de que te lo digo así, me temo que no es tan fácil.

¿Crees que sé demasiado sobre alguien con quien jamás hablé? Bueno si, Thor no sabe nada de esto, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas verlo a través de sus palabras y es que él no escatima en narraciones si se las pides. Tengo la sensación de que no miente, ajá. Creo que no lo hace. Ya, ya sé, esto es una alucinación pero él la cree totalmente, por ende no hay mentira.

¿Qué te diré primero? Iré por lo más sencillo y corto, además ya lo mencionaste antes. Sí le pregunté a Thor sobre su vida sexual, me refirió que no tuvo ninguna novia significativa, ya te dije que su padre iba a elegirle esposa así que no tenía sentido que él se encariñara demasiado con alguna pero eso no significaba que fuera un santo. Ya te dije, es guapo–guapo, las jóvenes caían rendidas a sus pies. Thor tenía un grupo de amigos que… ah, los cuatro guerreros. No, los tres guerreros y Sif. Sif era mujer. Había uno, Fandral, que al parecer también era un conquistador y se unía a él en apuestas. Si quieres que Thor haga algo, sólo rétalo. Cuando le pregunté si se relacionó con hombres, me dijo que había sido por un reto y por curiosidad, así que podemos calificar a Thor como bisexual. En cuanto a si alguna de sus conquistas llegó a significar algo más, pues no. Creo que por eso me fijé mucho más en Loki.

Ya, ya, ya voy a él. Hasta me haces creer que eso te importa mucho.

Cuando me describió físicamente a Loki, no sólo fijé mi atención en lo distinto que era a él, sino la forma en que lo hacía. Mi intuición rara vez falla así que me lancé a preguntar cuáles eran las tres partes de Loki que más le gustaban. Sí, me miró raro al principio pero me respondió, te digo que el Soma me acercaba más a la verdad. Tengo su respuesta escrita, y la tengo justo aquí para que sean sus palabras exactas y no digas que es mi interpretación. Cito:

"_Sus ojos verdes, la forma angulosa de su rostro que armoniza con sus labios delgados y sus largas manos. Esas tres_."

Yo te lo he soltado así, pero él lo dijo con cierta emoción al recordarlo. ¿Has oído que recordar a veces es volver a vivir? Ajá. Si había alguien a quien Thor echaba de menos en su encierro era a Loki, desde el momento en que pregunté por él, Thor se abrió. Y no pasaba ni un día en que no me contara algo acerca de él.

Hay una anécdota que recuerdo más que las demás.

Me dijo y cito de nuevo: "_A mi hermano le gustaba la soledad_".

Según sé, había días en que Loki se perdía de la vista de todos, inclusive se brincaba las horas familiares como los almuerzos y las cenas. Thor dijo que no se preocupaba mucho de ello hasta que descubría que hacía días que no lo veía, así que lo buscaba en la biblioteca donde solía refugiarse. Dijo que a Loki no le gustaba que él fuera a perturbarlo y en más de una ocasión tuvieron discusiones acerca de los libros y lo ruidoso que él era para su concentración pero Thor insistía en que a veces había que entrar al mundo de Loki de golpe o simplemente no te aceptaba.

"Ese día en particular cuando lo encontré en la biblioteca, Loki me preguntó: ¿Qué quieres?, yo respondí: Sólo hablar. Pero Loki se levantó con su libro en las manos y se alejó, cuando intenté cogerlo por un hombro, él se desvaneció. No pongas esa cara doctora Hunt, es algo que me hacía todo el tiempo, encontraba divertido engañarme, en cambió siempre me insistía en cuando sería el día en que dejara de caer en ese viejo truco. Apareció por delante de mí, con su libro bajo el brazo, mirándome de manera superior por encima del hombro. Juro por las nornas que Loki era el único que me miraba así y que me provocaba más que cualquier otra persona, cuando me miraba así, yo no podía rendirme. No sé cuánto tiempo lo perseguí a través de las altas estanterías pero finalmente me alejé con gesto furioso hasta salir de la estancia. Sólo que no me había rendido, tuve que esperar en la puerta a que Loki creyera que sí, luego volví. Tuve buen cuidado de ponerme con el viento que entraba por las ventanas, no quería que me detectara, porque de alguna manera estaba de cacería. Fui sigiloso por los espacios hasta que lo encontré en la sección de los libros más viejos, sentado sobre la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas, absorto en su lectura. Describí una parábola y finalmente lo atrapé. Él ni siquiera me miró, siguió con lo suyo, así que me senté a su lado poniéndolo en medio de mis piernas y me recargué de su hombro… No quería leer con él, sólo recordarle que estaba ahí. Creo que a veces él lo olvidaba."

¿Sabes? Thor me miró como si fuera una pervertida cuando le pregunté si había tocado a su hermano de manera no filial. Bueno, después de su mirada, se rió un poco más relajado y me confesó que una vez lo besó. Claro que me interesé de inmediato en ello y le pregunté cómo fue.

Durante la fiesta de Ostara, que viene siendo la fiesta de equinoccio de primavera, la cerveza y el vino fluyeron toda la noche. Aquel día Loki estuvo haciendo chistes a costa del esposo de la diosa de la cual era la fiesta, no me preguntes quién, porque no me acuerdo del nombre. Lo riñeron y acabó bebiendo junto con Sif, la amiga de ambos. Al amanecer Thor fue quién le llevó hasta su alcoba y Loki le dijo que había mirado a una rubia de espectacular cuerpo besándose con él. Thor no la recordaba y entonces Loki dijo que envidió el beso que le dio, y cuando ya iba Thor a decirle que le buscaba a esa rubia para que fuera a darle el beso de buenas noches. Loki le confesó que ya la besó y que aún seguía envidiando la caricia. ¿Entiendes a qué venía aquello? Voy a leerte esto:

"_De pronto pasó, un dedo de Loki en mi barbilla y me incliné a besarlo… No pasó nada más. Yo tenía muy en claro que era mi hermano. Me quedé esa noche, sí, porque quería dormir con él, y Loki no quería pasar la noche solo._"

Claro que le pregunté eso, me dijo que le gustó hacerlo.

Hubo un momento en que me percaté que no podía analizar la relación de ellos dos como la de hermanos, sino como la de una pareja. Lo eran, aunque no lo supieran. Debo recalcar que esto no pasó apenas, sino que tiene algunos años, pues Thor me contó que después de aquello notó que la relación entre ambos cambiaba.

Por ejemplo, ellos dos tomaban juntos las lecciones y entrenaban de la misma manera, pues cuando salían del campo de combate solían bañarse juntos. Lo hicieron desde niños, al menos hasta la adolescencia y entonces. Ajá, Thor se dio cuenta de que veía a su hermano de más. Ya sabes, primero notas las similitudes y luego vas por las diferencias, que si él tenía la espalda menos ancha, que si la cintura más sinuosa. Já, ¡no! Thor no me lo contó así, te estoy diciendo mis conclusiones.

Haz conseguido que se me suban los colores.

Bueno al final es que Thor lo estaba mirando de una forma que a él mismo le incomodaba, yo creo que sabiendo que era su hermano no podía pasar esa línea del deseo. Me dijo que una vez notó que Loki también lo miraba. Le pregunté qué, y él me dijo que "eso", y bueno yo entendí y creo que tú también. Ajá. Entonces ambos, sin decirse nada, decidieron no bañarse ya juntos. A Loki le gustaba, eso pienso. ¿Lo dudas? Bueno, debería preguntarle al mismo Loki si es verdad pero no puedo hacerlo ¿cierto?

Creo que de todos modos pasaron la línea después, al menos creo que ambos lo aceptaron aunque jamás lo dijeron en voz alta. Ya sabes, cómo eso de que si no lo dices en voz alta, no sucede.

Igualmente me habló de un sueño erótico que tuvo. Si, te estoy resumiendo las vastas horas que hablé con él. Pues en ese sueño, tenía a una mujer. Thor dijo que tenía una chica, en medio de sus piernas haciéndole sexo oral. Él no podía verle el rostro pero la sujetaba del largo cabello negro. Dijo que lo que le perturbó de ese sueño fue que después no podía ver a su hermano de espaldas porque su melena oscura le hacía pensar de inmediato en su ensoñación.

.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER, UNIDAD DENOMINADA COMÚNMENTE "LA ZONA BLANCA", DONDE SE ALBERGAN LOS ENFERMOS QUE SE CONSIDERAN PELIGROSOS PARA OTROS Y PARA ELLOS MISMOS. HACE 227 DÍAS.

–Tyr –Leah lo saluda con una sonrisa amable y le pide un cigarro. Él se lo tiende, no habían hablado desde el día en que se pelearon a propósito del nombre de Thor. Daniel siguió llamándolo Donald cuando ella no miraba pero delante de Leah le decía Thor. Le importa más complacerla que obedecer las instrucciones de Ema. –Necesito un favor –le dice. Ella nunca le ha pedido nada más que cigarros. –Te suplico que me expliques lo que Ema Hunt está haciendo con Thor –aunque su tono de voz es más una petición que un ruego.

–¿Para qué lo quieres saber? –Le pregunta celoso.

–Es mi amigo, lo encuentro muy cambiado. Sé que ustedes dicen que estamos enfermos y que necesitamos que nos arreglen pero me cuesta aceptarlo. Si me explicas lo que pasa tal vez me sea más fácil renunciar a Thor y adaptarme a Donald.

–Dime una cosa Leah, ¿estás enamorada de Thor? –Procura darle un tono casual a su voz.

–No –responde ella sin dudar, en el tono de quién responde a una estupidez, con la actitud que Daniel le conocía antes de que Donald apareciera. Y le cree. Sin el encono de los celos, el enfermero le explica lo del protocolo de investigación en el que Thor está participando, le cuenta que esa droga se llama Soma, que es nueva, y múltiples aspectos técnicos que a Leah no le interesan, que inhibe la captación de serotonina en el organismo y las vías de la histamina y a saber que más; y lo que más le llama la atención es que le diga que Ema Hunt apoya el efecto de la droga con su psicoterapia, ayudándolo a rehabilitarse.

Leah se queda sola meditando. Lo que entendió implica tal grado de malignidad que está segura de que debe hacer algo. Ema Hunt está manipulando a Thor, está segura. Lo quiere hacer renegar de quien es y convertirlo en lo que ella diga.

.

El paciente que se comía a sí mismo se suicida. Leah se despierta alertada por los gritos de alguna enfermera novata que ha descubierto el cuerpo y que grita el nombre del difunto. En respuesta del bloque femenino se alzan varios alaridos, las pacientes tienen el alma tan torturada que es fácil alterarlas. Leah sabe que no podrá dormir porque sus compañeras no se lo van a permitir. El tono histérico de la enfermera le da a entender que aquel no sólo se mató, sino que lo hizo de alguna manera terrible que dejará una huella. El médico de guardia corre a controlar los daños y Leah se escabulle entre ese caos. Va al pabellón de hombres, el suicida estaba en el ala de enfermos graves, así que nadie le estorba y se mete a la habitación de Thor. Va a contarle las nuevas y a obligarlo a desvelarse con ella. Se da de bruces contra la realidad.

Thor está llorando.

–Adiós –dice.

Leah cierra la puerta tras ella con cautela y se le acerca despacio. Él alza la mirada, sus ojos extrañamente perdidos.

–¿Thor? – Lo llama, él la mira sin verla.

–Estuvo aquí.

–¿Quién?

–Loki –Leah dice "oh" y va a sentarse junto a él. Ya sabe de sobra que Loki es su adorado hermano menor pues hay días que a Thor se le van hablando de él. Sabe que Ema Hunt no puede meterse con Loki, que Thor la manda a volar cuando intenta "psicoanalizar" su relación. Y ahora, él va y dice que Loki estuvo ahí y Leah no deja de preguntarse, "¿por qué no te llevó de vuelta con él?". –Dijo que mi padre ha muerto. –Ella se cubre la boca por la sorpresa, el Padre de Todo se le hacía eterno e indestructible, –y que madre ha proscrito mi retorno a Asgard.

El alcance de todo eso se queda flotando en el aire dificultándoles respirar. Loki fue a matar las esperanzas que Thor tenía. Fue a decirle que lo iban a dejar pudrir en esa prisión.

–Lo siento –dice Leah. Ella no suele ser efusiva y menos dada a tocar a la gente, así se trate del dios del trueno, pero por una vez hace una excepción y le toma una mano a Thor que él no aprieta.

–Le pedí que me dejara explicar… pero dijo que la tregua con Jötunheim está condicionada a mi exilio. –Leah escucha pasos. Sabe que no es nada conveniente que la atrapen ahí con él pero no se mueve. Sabe que debería decirle a Thor que no les cuente sobre la visita de Loki pero se queda callada. –Por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer –le confiesa Thor entre lágrimas.

La puerta se abre, al parecer es el pase de visita nocturno. Se topa con el rostro de Daniel que la mira furioso.

–¿Leah? –Ella aprieta más fuerte la mano de Thor antes de que todo se vaya al diablo.

.

Que altas se ven las paredes. Se ven infranqueables, parece que le podrían caer encima de tan altas que están. Leah mejor cierra los ojos para no verlas. La han separado de Thor, por "el bien de ambos". Ella le dijo con frialdad a Ema Hunt que no tiene una relación erótica con Thor. Le dijo que sólo son amigos y que ella puede estar en la habitación del otro a la hora que le venga en gana porque al final del día, ella y los otros estúpidos sanadores midgardianos pueden irse a la mierda. Por cierto, lo último fue algo que aprendió en el hospital; en Niflheim se envía a la gente con Mephisto y ese es el equivalente pero Ema Hunt no iba a entenderlo.

La acusó de sabotear los progresos de Donald.

–No puedo sabotear a alguien que no existe. Donald es Thor y yo no le dije nada que provocara en él un "episodio psicótico". Ya te dijo que vio a su hermano, mortal de escaso pensamiento –Leah la había fulminado con la mirada. –Si algo va mal con su mente sólo puede ser obra de la basura que le inyectas, y ¿se supone que nosotros tenemos delirios de grandeza? Eres tú la que disfruta manipulando a las personas. –Ema Hunt se mostró comprensiva con Leah y no le reprochó ni contradijo nada.

A ella le hubiera encantado que lo hubiera hecho para tener una excusa para saltarle encima. En cambio las dos se miraron con cara de circunstancias. La sanadora no dijo más aunque anotó cosas en el expediente de Leah. Y luego le prohibieron acercarse a Thor. Aunque de todos modos lo confinaron al pabellón de enfermos graves hasta que "el delirio de Loki" remitiera.

De pronto se da cuenta de que está sola, y esa soledad la aplasta contra la cama como si fueran bandas de restricción atándola contra las sábanas. Un enfermero está a su lado con una jeringa, parece surgido de la nada. La pincha sin que ella se retuerza y Leah se queda igual de quieta pensando en la mala suerte que tiene. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes tal vez habría podido convencer a Loki de llevarla con él. Aunque no. No hubiera podido irse dejando a Thor. Gira la cabeza y descubre mechones rubios cayéndole en la frente.

–No me gusta cómo me veo –le dice al techo.

–¿Y cómo te ves? –Le pregunta.

–Rubia, pero yo no soy rubia, mi cabello es negro.

–¿Y tus ojos?

–Verdes.

–¿Y por qué ya no eres de pelo negro y ojos verdes? –Ella sabía eso, sabía porque era así pero la respuesta no llegó a sus labios. Aquel razonamiento cae en una bolsa de pensamientos inaccesibles.

–No sé –responde y se percata de que está hablando con el tipo que la inyectó. –¿Qué haces?

–Escribo tus respuestas, Ema pidió que se hiciera así.

Decide callarse, no va a cooperar con Ema Hunt, esa pérfida hija de Dísir.

–¿Cómo está Thor? –Pregunta Leah.

–¿Quién? –Está segura de que el enfermero ese sabe de quién se trata pero quiere hacerla llamarlo Donald para responderle.

–Thor, el tipo alto y rubio, el que dicen que a lo mejor es mi novio. Thor. –El enfermero suspira.

–Está bien. Aun en observación pero bien.

–Gracias por decírmelo.

.

Leah no sabe bien quién es. De hecho se llama Leah porque es un anagrama de "Hela". Su señora la nombró así y le confirió el aspecto que le describió al enfermero, un aspecto similar al de ella. Es como si Hela la hubiera tomado de la nada y la hubiera moldeado con sus propias manos para luego darle aliento. Pero más allá de Hela, no sabe quién es. No sabe si hubo un pasado antes de la corte infernal, si hubo una familia que no fuera la deidad de los muertos, no sabe lo que es ser Leah sin Hela y por eso no puede ser nadie más. Es imposible y que los midgardianos hagan lo que quieran al respecto.

Lo que le inyectan a Leah le produce frío, le amarga la boca y la deprime. No es su culpa abrazarse a sí misma y agazaparse, es que tiene frío y se siente mal, ¿qué no lo entienden? Seguro ahora sí que parece una loca.

"¿Cómo está Thor?" Pregunta todo el tiempo a cualquiera que se le acerque.

–¿Estás enamorada de Thor? –Pregunta Daniel en vez de responderle. En ese hospital todo el personal rota por los diferentes pabellones. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Leah, a quién ya no dejan salir al jardín y menos fumar, se topara con él.

–No –le dice ella. –Pero no hay nadie en este mundo más similar a mí que él, me molesta lo que le hacen. –Daniel va a anotar lo que ella dice como hacen todos pero Leah se levanta resuelta, más resuelta de lo que ha estado en días, le da un manotazo al formulario que él lleva y lo toma de la barbilla para mirarlo desafiante. –Pensé que éramos amigos.

–Somos amigos Leah –Daniel se zafa. –Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo –recoge el formulario.

–Pues como sigas así no voy a hablar contigo. No te estoy diciendo cosas para que las reportes a Ema Hunt, te estoy respondiendo con sinceridad de amigos.

Daniel deja de lado esos papeles. Leah se sienta y él se sienta a su lado.

–¿Estás enamorada…

–¡Que no! ¡Qué pesado! A mí Thor no me va, no lo amo, no siento ninguna atracción de ningún índole por él. No lo quiero ni lo querré pero es mi amigo y me repugna que traten de destruirle la mente.

Daniel, un hombretón tan grande como Thor y de colmo de piel oscura, se encoge bajo el regaño.

–Es que no paras de preguntar por él.

–Lo extraño.

–Mejor preguntas por él que por ti.

–Esa iba a ser mi siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué me están inyectando? –Daniel le explica sobre el medicamento y que además el registro muestra que no está funcionando.

–Si no respondes a los fármacos te van a dar electrochoques. –Leah no entiende de que le habla pero parece preocupado.

–¿Si no respondo? ¿Y qué quieren que haga?

–Que dejes de creer en Hela. –Leah lo mira, vulnerable por primera vez. Hay silencio, silencio pesado a través del cual ella se abre paso con esfuerzo.

–Pero si hago eso, ¿para qué vivo?

Y Daniel la besa. La besa porque quiere, porque sí, por si no hay otra oportunidad y porque Leah dice que no ama a Thor y él quiere saber en un beso si eso es cierto.

Es cierto.

Tan cierto, como la mirada ofendida que ella le lanza antes de agarrarlo y tomar la iniciativa para besarlo de vuelta.

.

Leah no quiere a Daniel pero quiere que él la quiera. Necesita que él la quiera. Los midgardianos como Ema Hunt no se van a rendir así que es hora de largarse de esa prisión y Daniel es quien va a sacarla. Leah no tiene idea de cómo seducir a Daniel, por fortuna él sí que sabe lo que quiere. Quiere besarla y abrazarla, susurrarle empalagosas frases al oído, tomarle la mano a escondidas, tomarla de la cintura y besarla mucho más. Leah se deja hacer tratando de responderle con sonrisas, sacando pedacitos de ternura del fondo de su alma para dárselos a Daniel, aunque cuando lo hace le viene a la mente la cara de Thor, porque es por él en gran medida que actúa esa pantomima.

–No quiero que me obliguen a no creer en mi diosa –le murmura a Daniel con los dedos entrelazados entre los de él. Procura verse desvalida, bien, ella está desvalida pero procura que Daniel lo vea y bien visto, tan visto cómo sus senos que le espía adivinándolos bajo la blusa como si ella no se enterara aunque bien que se entera y procura sacarlos más cuando dice "no quiero". –¿Es tan malo creer en algo diferente a los demás? –Él está negando, ella sabe que va ganando la partida. –Entonces ayúdame, cariño –en la televisión Leah ha visto que la gente llama así a su pareja en ese reino, "cariño, cielo, mi vida, mi amor, dulzura…. Bla bla bla". El término menos repulsivo le pareció cariño y le deja caer un "cariño" a Daniel cuando siente que él sospecha que en verdad no lo quiere y que se está aprovechando de él.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? Estás enferma y quieren sanarte.

–Al costo de dejar de ser yo. ¿De verdad crees que estoy tan mal? –Daniel la mira suspicaz, Leah se muerde los labios para que él no piense y mejor le mire la boca. Los ojos de Daniel se posan en su rostro. –¿Tan mal como para no poder vivir fuera de aquí? No soy peligrosa, sólo quiero vivir mi vida y creer en Hela. ¿Es mucho pedir? –Dice apretando más la mano de Daniel para que no piense y mejor sólo la sienta.

Él está asintiendo pues nunca había escuchado nada tan sensato.

–Si te ayudo a escapar me metería en un grave problema.

–Si me ayudas procuraríamos que no se notara que lo hiciste en caso de que nos atraparan, y además nos podemos poner de acuerdo sobre un punto de encuentro para vernos después –dice Leah, poniendo una tentación demasiado grande a la vista de Daniel. Él está asintiendo. –Pero me voy a llevar a Thor.– Daniel se ofende pero ella lo besa. –No pasa nada con él cariño, pero es mi amigo y no podría dejarlo atrás.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. UNIDAD DE ALOJAMIENTO PARA PACIENTES MASCULINOS. HACE 220 DÍAS.

A Leah le late el corazón con tanta violencia que es muy consciente de sus propios latidos desbocados. Se cambia de ropa rápidamente. Daniel le pasó un atajo con indumentaria civil, ropa robada del casillero de alguna de las médicos residentes. Leah se calza unos jeans que le vienen algo grandes pero se le atoran en las caderas, se pasa por encima una sudadera raída y se sujeta el cabello en una trenza improvisada. Sale al pasillo, Daniel le dejó abierta la puerta y le dijo la contraseña del acceso a ese pabellón. Leah sale con velocidad. A las 5:00 se terminan las visitas, son las 4:30 y todavía debe buscar a Thor.

Lo encuentra en el mismo sitio de siempre, a él no lo cambiaron de pabellón, claro, la problemática es ella, no él.

–Thor –lo llama escurriéndose en su alcoba por enésima vez desde que se conocen. Su amigo está leyendo algún libro, seguro alguna estupidez dada por Ema Hunt para que asimile su nueva identidad. –Thor –repite apremiándolo.

–¿Leah? Dichosos los ojos, siempre pregunto por ti. –Igual que ella siempre pregunta por él.

–Ven conmigo –saca de debajo de la sudadera otro atajo de ropa, es del propio Daniel pues no hay enfermero de la estatura de Thor salvo él. –Cámbiate, nos vamos –lo apremia pero él no obedece.

–¿Te estás escapando?

–Sí, y tú vienes conmigo –le repite asomándose por la ventanilla de la puerta. –Date prisa.

–Leah, yo no tengo a dónde ir, ¿recuerdas?

Oh, Loki. Cuánto daño hizo con esa fatídica visita suya.

–Thor si te quedas van a terminar convenciéndote de ser el anodino y trivial Donald Blake, a quien yo personalmente maldigo mil veces –él está negando, ella quiere golpearlo. –Y a mí me van a dar terapia de electrochoques para borrarme la memoria y que reniegue de mi diosa. –Thor se pone de pie ante eso. Es que en el fondo, es un héroe. –Por favor ven conmigo, te necesito a mi lado –lo apremia Leah viéndole el punto débil.

Thor se cambia mientras ella desvía la vista. Nota que el libro que él leía era un manual para automovilistas, suspira pesado.

Se escabullen con calma. Leah desearía poder embrujar a Thor para poder encogerlo un poco de estatura. Salen al patio y se suman a los familiares de los demás internos y luego caminan con ellos a la puerta de salida. Leah aun siente el corazón latiéndole desbocado, tan fuerte que está segura de que los enfermeros a su alrededor pueden oírla. Ya se van, tratando de evitar mirar directamente a nadie pero uno de ellos clava sus ojos en Thor. Es Brian.

–¿Donald? –El rubio lo mira en respuesta. Brian lleva la mano a su radio para dar la alarma pero antes de que lo haga Thor lo sujeta de la muñeca y se la tuerce sin problemas hacia la espalda poniéndolo de rodillas de paso. Leah no se queda impávida y le quita el radio al enfermero.

–Lo sentimos –dice Thor. Debería decirlo en singular, Leah no lo siente para nada.

–Ponlo a dormir –le pide/ordena Leah, y Thor le hace caso pues eso es lo que tiene más sentido. El pobre Brian acaba inconsciente, para que aprenda a no delatar a los fugitivos que se fugan con razones para fugarse. Leah se lleva el radio, un lapicero y unas llaves que Brian tiene en el bolsillo.

Siguen su camino, ya tardaron demasiado y Leah teme que los visitantes se hayan ido ya todos y que entonces ellos dos llamen demasiado la atención. A través del radio de Brian que Leah lleva metido en la sudadera escuchan que ya los buscan.

–Leah no está en su habitación –es lo que están diciendo, ah eso y que cierren las puertas. Ambos echan a correr.

En la entrada les cierra el paso otro enfermero de los grandes el cual primero avisa por radio. Thor lo envía por los suelos con hábil maniobra mientras Leah pulsa el código de seguridad que abre esa puerta. Pasan volando por la recepción, Thor se lía a golpes con 2, 3, 4 más que lo derriban y tratan de inyectarlo. Leah le patea la cara al que enarbola la jeringa y la recoge del suelo en medio de gritos y caos. La agarran a ella pero se defiende pinchando con la hipodérmica dejando que el piquete caiga donde sea. El enfermero afloja la mano y se adormece en el acto. Leah le salta al cuello a otro como si fuera un gato, el tipo deja la lucha con Thor rodando por el piso. Lo agarra con el antebrazo y hace presión. No lo suelta aunque el hombretón le golpeé el brazo con que le quita el aliento, le duele, ni aunque la insulte, ni aunque siga doliendo, ni aunque trate de rodar y aplastarla con su peso y duela todavía más. Con dos menos Thor se las apaña contra los que quedan. Han dejado sembrado el suelo de gente adormilada, medio asfixiada y noqueada.

Corren por el estacionamiento, la libertad al alcance de la mano.

–¡Donald! –Él se frena ante la voz de Ema Hunt. Leah la maldice con todo su ser. Si tuviera su magia. La rubia psiquiatra va corriendo tras ellos más rápida que ningún enfermero. –Donald por favor no lo hagas –le súplica.

Leah y él la esperan como si hubiera mellado la voluntad de largarse, por lo menos la de Leah no. Ema Hunt ya llega, ya toma a Thor de los hombros rogándole que recapacite sin mirar apenas a Leah. Ella la deja ponerse a tiro y saca el lapicero de Brian. Se lo clava en un brazo haciéndola soltar a Thor dando un chillido. Se lo quita y le apunta a la cara pero Thor la levanta en volandas con facilidad. Se la lleva a la rastra dejando a Ema Hunt aterrorizada.

–Cómo vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros, ¡no habrá dioses que te salven de mí! –le grita Leah.

.

.

TERRAZA DE LA CAFETERÍA "LA SEGUNDA TAZA", UBICADA A 2 KM DEL SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. HOY A LAS 12:13 PM.

Sí, me siento mucho más cómoda, procuraré que no te llegué el humo de mi cigarro. ¿Tú estás bien? Ajá, bien. Pues como iba diciendo, lamentablemente la relación entre ambos se estaba deteriorando cuando Odín desterró a Thor.

Ellos dos eran hermanos muy unidos de niños. Juegos, historias, mismos anhelos, como era ser rey algún día. Pues bien, luego se alejaron cuando sus gustos cambiaron. Thor prefería las armas y salir a cazar en compañía de sus amigos mientras que Loki pasaba tiempo leyendo y aprendiendo hechicería. Estaban en puntos alejados pero ya te dije, Thor lo buscaba cuando eso pasaba pero Loki también lo hacía. No tenían mucho en común pero tenían afecto uno por el otro y creo que fue cuando empezaron a gustarse, se apoyaban especialmente cuando Odín era duro con ellos.

Ajá, he ahí la clave, era duro con ambos.

Thor me dijo que Odín una vez hizo una lista de las cualidades que el próximo gobernante debía de tener y que ninguno de los dos las tenía por lo que hasta pensó que ocupar el trono de Asgard era más difícil, lo diré como él lo dijo, "que llevarse a la cama a una virgen valkiria". Ajá, pero luego empezó a favorecer a Thor por sobre Loki, a inclinarse hacia él para que fuera el próximo rey de Asgard ¿y esta lista que ellos dos habían tenido como guía? Pues quedó en nada. Yo creo que es por la adopción de Loki que Odín no podía dejarle su herencia. Eso los distanció. Creo que si hubiera sido al revés, posiblemente Thor hubiera tomado mejor el que su padre decantara por Loki, por su cualidad resilente. Es cuando Loki le coge resentimiento a Thor y eso dicta su nueva relación.

Te voy a poner un ejemplo un poco burdo pero que se entiende bien.

Imagina que tienes dos hijos: Thor y Loki. Ambos tienen poca diferencia de edad pero Loki es un genio que ha alcanzado el mismo grado que Thor está cursando. Tienen los mismos profesores y compañeros, en teoría, nada los diferencia. Luego está que Thor, no es que sea mal estudiante pero le cuesta concentrarse, no le gustan las lecciones y prefiere los deportes. ¿Ajá? Llegan los exámenes y ves a Loki todas las tardes matándose por estudiar para… digamos cálculo diferencial mientras que Thor parece que no le preocupa la vida. Y tú sudas porque ya viste tu futuro, Thor va a reprobar, vas a tener que pagar el examen extraordinario y ya estás pensando en cómo lo vas a castigar. Entonces el día de la calificación, llega Loki con rostro de sufrimiento porque ha obtenido una A, pero él no está contento con ella porque se esforzó mucho y no es justo. Tú lo consuelas como mejor puedes y le dices que al siguiente seguro obtiene esa A+ que desea pero ya estás contagiado con su ánimo lúgubre de que alguien se murió, porque él cree que fracasó y tú en el fondo esperabas que llegará con un A+, después de todo ¡es un genio! ¿No? Y entonces aparece por detrás Thor que tiene rostro de haber conquistado el mundo, feliz como no le has visto jamás antes, y esta así porque ha obtenido una C. No es una A, pero no ha reprobado como tú esperabas. Te pones contenta, lo felicitas porque además, usualmente obtiene D's y F's; y hasta lo pegas en el frigorífico por haberse superado. Y te vas, pero detrás ha quedado Loki mirando su A, que no ha obtenido un lugar en la nevera, y en cambio esa C está ahí brillando como si fuera de oro.

Odín hacía esto, ¿tú crees que eso no genera resentimiento? Loki tiene carácter fuerte, así que de menos discute con su hermano, a mayores, seguro que tiene deseos de golpearlo. Thor me refería que era el blanco predilecto de las bromas de su hermano, sobre todo porque siempre se las perdonaba.

Perdona que me ría, pero es como te dije, tienen dinámica de pareja. Loki ya no puede amar a su hermano porque sus energías están concentradas en procesar una ira que ensombrece su amor, lo oculta y lo eclipsa. Se aleja con dolor de él, y se acerca con rabia. Es decir: "no te perdono, pero te necesito". Está furibundo con Thor, lo subestima además porque siempre ha sido más listo que él y no entiende porque Odín ha hecho esta elección y lo único a que lo puede achacar es a qué, cómo no es su hijo, por eso no lo hace rey. Pero como el mismo Thor, no puede odiar a Odín de la noche a la mañana, es un hombre que él también admira y del que quiere reconocimiento; así que transmite su odio a quién lo separó de su meta, en este caso su hermano mayor.

Ajá, Loki odia a Thor pero al mismo tiempo lo desea, y esto crea la idea de que es débil. En cierto sentido, cuando se mete con Thor se está autocastigando por no tener la valentía de dejar de necesitarlo ni desearlo. Cuando Thor me contó lo que estaba pasando, noté que el odio de Loki estaba manifestándose como menosprecio, rechazos, poca amabilidad, burlas y críticas. La verdad es que la mejor opción de Thor, era escapar, tan rápidamente como fuera posible y muy lejos. Loki es como un incendio que se aviva con el agua, a más amor y comprensión, más rencor. En estos casos, con el amor no basta.

¿Tú crees que no se lo dije? Claro que lo hice. Ya te he dicho que Thor era muy especial cuando hablábamos de Loki, cuando le dije esto, me dijo que sólo era una sanadora midgardiana que no entendía nada de nada y se fue, y no quiso hablar conmigo una semana. Thor insistía en que Loki se sentía molesto con él por lo de ser rey, pero que sólo era eso, que él mismo se lo había dicho la mañana funesta de su destierro. "Te envidio pero aun así te quiero". Y bueno, como cereza de pastel, Loki pidió un beso tras decirle eso. Si, te digo que para mí, eran pareja.

No creo que ni Odín ni Frigga sospecharan de ello.

Llegamos entonces a su destierro. Loki, con sus amigos, fue con Thor a… al país de los gigantes de hielo pero como la idea fue de él, Odín no castigó a los demás. Me dijo que su hermano menor era un hábil negociante, que inclusive lo apodaban "lengua de plata" pero que ese día cuando intentó interceder por él, Odín lo mandó a callar. Y ajá, ya sabemos el resto. Yo creo que Loki no hubiera intentado convencer a Odín, después de todo si Thor no estaba, él era el candidato a rey. Claro que le creo capaz de ello, pensé que había quedado claro sin que lo dijera pero Loki quería a Thor, no lo dudo, pero quería muchísimo más el trono de Asgard.

.

.

TRENTON, UBICADA A 45 KM DEL SANATORIO SCHREBER. HACE 220 DÍAS.

El psiquiátrico está a pie de carretera, así que tienen que correr y mucho, hacía la ciudad. Daniel los alcanza al cabo en un auto alquilado y los lleva lo más lejos que puede. Leah nota la manera en que, desde el asiento de atrás, Thor nota que Daniel le agarra la mano de tanto en tanto. Ella mira a su amigo por el espejo retrovisor y le sonríe. Daniel los deja en la siguiente ciudad, debe volver para no levantar sospechas, ese era su día libre pero debe estar listo para trabajar al día siguiente. Leah le promete llamarlo pronto. El enfermero les deja dinero. Las cosas que se hacen por amor.

Acaban almorzando en uno de esos cafés 24/7 de los que ellos sólo sabían por la televisión. Están comiendo muy callados, muy serios.

–No tenías que lastimar a Ema –le dice Thor por fin.

–Si tenía –le dice Leah, porque la odia pero también porque –sólo a través del temor puedes obtener respeto de alguien como Ema Hunt.

Thor no está de acuerdo y se lo dice.

–No estoy de acuerdo. Atemorizarla le impedirá comprendernos, si no nos comprende no puede respetarnos.

Ahora es Leah la que no está de acuerdo pero no va a discutir con Thor. Está feliz por haberse escapado de esa prisión. Él se ve algo desorientado pero es un aesir guerrero, ha estado en campañas en mundos bizarros, Leah está segura, aunque no sabe si lo intuye o lo desea, de que él se adaptará, ambos lo harán.

–¿Qué es esto que comemos? –Pregunta.

–Es una hamburguesa –responde Leah.

–Está asquerosa –dice Thor –aunque mejor que la comida del hospital. –Tan mundano, tan midgardiano. Leah rompe a reír hasta que se le sale una lágrima por ello, él la mira ofendido un segundo antes de unírsele. A su alrededor nadie les hace caso. Tan mundanos, tan midgardianos.

.

La policía atrapa a Leah comprando víveres en una tienda. Los boletinaron, la vieron. A Thor no le extraña que la hayan visto, ella no parece saberlo pero es hermosa. Él la estaba esperando fumando un cigarro y sale corriendo a defenderla al ver que la esposan mientras ella lucha como una auténtica fiera. Patea, rasguña, golpea, se debate, acaba medio desnuda de tanto que la jalonean. Aunque también lucha como quien está habituado a hacerlo. No suelta ni un grito, ni cuando la azotan con brutalidad contra la patrulla. Thor se las quita de las manos imponiéndose a la fuerza. Una patada certera en la cara de un oficial, esquiva un golpe y devuelve un codazo. Toma impulso y derriba a otro oficial. Les da una paliza y casi logran evadirse de nuevo, llega otra patrulla, él agarra a Leah y la levanta, la insta a correr mientras él como una mole imponente les cierra el paso… pero entonces lo tasean por segunda vez en su vida. Él convulsiona en el suelo, ella no llora ni huye, se queda agachada junto a su campeón derrotado. Está murmurando algo y no deja de murmurarlo.

–Mi señora perdóname, por favor ya déjame volver, déjame volver, pero que él venga conmigo, por favor mi diosa, este castigo es demasiado, por piedad, piedad… mi señora por favor ya déjame volver, déjame volver, perdóname, y que él venga conmigo, por favor mi diosa, por piedad, este castigo es demasiado, piedad.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. "LA ZONA BLANCA", DONDE RECLUYEN A LOS ENFERMOS PELIGROSOS PARA OTROS Y PARA ELLOS MISMOS. HACE 211 DÍAS.

Ema Hunt ve a Leah amarrada con la camisa de fuerza, volando en drogas. La compadece por la severidad de su enfermedad, de todos modos ella no es su paciente; es de Isaac y él está decidido a reformarla. Leah ha sido clasificada como peligrosa y la seguridad en torno a ella es tan severa como la del más feroz criminal. Abre la puerta y se hace a un lado. Donald le pidió ver a su amiga antes de continuar su tratamiento. Él le explicó las razones por las cuales intentó evadirse, y ella le explicó a Isaac que seguía siendo el paciente perfecto, tan sólo había que quitar la influencia de Leah y todo estaría bien. Los va a dejar despedirse.

Donald se arrodilla frente a ella pero Leah lo ve sin reconocerlo, sin verlo. La terapia de electrochoques ya inició. No es que sea una tortura, no es que sea tan terrorífica como en las películas, pero los efectos secundarios en la joven la tienen algo dolorida de los músculos y algo perdida de la mente. Se pondrá mejor, Ema le explica todo eso a Donald; quien se agacha junto a Leah y le susurra algo al oído que la psiquiatra no alcanza a oír y luego la besa en la frente. Él se levanta para dejarla y súbitamente las luces dentro de Leah se encienden.

–Thor –lo llama pero él no le responde. –¡Loki! –Donald voltea a la mención de su hermano. –¿De qué color son los ojos de Loki? ¡Dímelo Thor!

–Son verdes –responde él. Leah se ve más enloquecida que nunca con el cabello alborotado, las ojeras, la delgadez, la palidez y sus labios resecos. Suspira y habla sin gritar y con una congruencia que le causa escalofríos a Ema.

–¿De qué color son mis ojos? –Él sonríe.

–Son verdes, como los de Loki. –Ema niega por lo bajo, por la pasmosa facilidad con que guía a Donald a través de su delirio. Harán bien en terminar aquella enfermiza amistad.

–Nunca olvides eso Thor –Leah llora pero la voz no se le quiebra. –Mis ojos son verdes igual que los de Loki. Y a los dos nos quieres, ¿cierto? Nunca vas a dejar de querernos.

–Jamás. –Ema apoya una mano en el brazo de Donald y cierra la puerta.

–Debemos dejarla descansar –le dice, el asiente, dócil bajo el efecto del Soma. No está con el beligerante paciente que golpeó a cuatro oficiales de la policía debido a la chica que yace enterrada en esa celda, tan sólo Donald, el que ella está más que dispuesta a salvar.

.

.

TERRAZA DE LA CAFETERÍA "LA SEGUNDA TAZA", UBICADA A 2 KM DEL SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. HOY A LAS 13:01 PM.

Siento que he hablado mil años. Hemos llegado al final de esto. Voy a pedirme un té relajante, ¿gustas? Perdona que lo diga hasta este momento pero ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamas? ¿Joanna? Perdona. Estoy pensando en cómo decir esto, en fin. Ya te dije que Frigga y Odín, son respectivamente Alice y Richard Blake pero aún no te he confesado el nombre del hermano de Donald.

Si no lo he hecho, es porque él no tiene un hermano. Loki no existe.

Es difícil concebir después de todo lo que te he contado acerca de él, y si lo hice así, fue porque quería que experimentaras la misma desazón que yo tuve cuando lo comprendí. Te he mencionado que me sorprendía lo congruente que era el delirio de Donald con respecto a ser el dios del trueno, tenía anécdotas al por mayor y recuerdos vívidos de personas, circunstancias e historias.

Fue por esa fiesta, la de Ostara que me di cuenta. La tomé como un punto para trazar linealidad en su historia y me di cuenta de que tenía más de cien anécdotas acerca de la misma, sí, Thor decía que tenía más de mil años pero Donald no podía tener más de veinte años. En el delirio es fácil de comprender pues la mente no tiene espacio ni tiempo, corre de manera diferente a la realidad, pero el hecho de que pudiera narrar más allá de su edad, evidenciaba su creación imaginaria. Y ya lo he dicho, Loki no es una persona real. Donald no tiene un hermano. Creo que Donald deseaba un hermano y en su soledad, creó un amigo imaginario y lo nombró su hermano menor. También por eso creo que pudo visitarlo aquella vez en su celda, era un delirio creado por él.

No estoy muy segura, porque no me consta cuando se activó por primera vez su enfermedad pero pienso que fue después de la adolescencia. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay de Loki y el análisis que he hecho? Esta es la parte más arriesgada de mi tesis, pues… creo que son deseos subconscientes de Thor. El rechazo de Loki hacia su padre, es el que experimenta Thor al no verse reconocido por este gran hombre y la cercanía que tiene Loki hacia su madre, es la que siente Thor por Frigga. Me hubiera gustado haber podido hablar con Alice y con Richard para quizás comprender esta dinámica. Ajá, en fin, fue lo que te dije, la llave de sus delirios era Loki.

Lo que tenía que hacer era obvio, tenía que hacerle reconocer que su adorado hermano no existía.

¿Comprendes lo difícil que era mi tarea? Loki no sólo era real para Thor, lo amaba.

.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER, UNIDAD DENOMINADA COMÚNMENTE "LA ZONA BLANCA", DONDE SE ALBERGAN LOS ENFERMOS QUE SE CONSIDERAN PELIGROSOS PARA OTROS Y PARA ELLOS MISMOS. HACE 188 DÍAS.

Isaac le tiende el expediente de Leah a la médico internista. Solicitó la interconsulta pues su paciente, lejos de mejorar, se deteriora a ojos vista. Pierde peso continuamente y el cabello, su sedoso cabello dorado se cae por mechones. Ella dice que es porque se embrujó a sí misma para quitarse aquel cabello que no es suyo, el suyo es negro no rubio, ese no es su cabello. Isaac lo ve de otro modo, la joven tiene un brote psicótico pasivo. No come, y como no come se le cae el cabello. Ella dice magia, él dice desnutrición. Se ve tan desvalida, con la cabeza desnuda y tan delgada, parece que tiene once o doce años en vez de dieciocho. Isaac quiere que le pongan una sonda para alimentarla. En el expediente dice que la están tratando con risperidona, pero Isaac sabe, y eso es algo que sólo él y nadie más sabe, que no es risperidona, es soma.

Él se alejó del protocolo soma por un tiempo. Estuvo en Washington, en el CDC, lidiando con la burocracia que amenazaba con frenar su investigación. Ema le enviaba reportes de los avances de Donald Blake constantemente. Había mejorado notablemente luego de que Ema tuviera armas para combatir su delirio. Armas que Isaac le dio. Después de todo fue él quien dio con Alice y Richard Blake, los verdaderos padres de Donald. De hecho fue él quien en primer lugar averiguó el nombre real de "Thor"; inclusive averiguó sobre Jane Foster y el fatídico día de la tormenta electromagnética que activó la enfermedad de Donald.

Pero él no es psicólogo. Isaac es psiquiatra, lo suyo es la bioquímica del cerebro. Los vericuetos de la mente se los deja a Ema. Ema, Ema, Ema… su protocolo estaba en un pozo sin fondo hasta que dio con ella. Se la recomendaron y accedió a entrevistarla. Isaac creía en el soma, creía que el soma podía arreglar a los pacientes sin necesidad de psicoterapia; así se lo dijo a Ema quien de inmediato lo contradijo: "yo voy a averiguar qué falló, te diré por qué hubo suicidios entre tus pacientes". Y lo hizo. Y luego dijo que podía arreglar el problema, y luego dio con Donald, y ahora lo tiene más y más convencido de que no es un dios nórdico. Ema es una joya, Isaac podría besarla.

Aunque a veces también es una bestia necia, sobre todo cuando se trata de Loki y de Leah.

-Voy a darle Soma a Leah –le dijo Isaac luego de que volviera de Washington y se encontrara con que Donald se había escapado por influencia de Leah. Los agarró la policía y los devolvió a Schreber, y él decidió hacerse cargo de esa chica.

-No va a funcionar con ella –pronosticó Ema. –Podría afectar la eficiencia del protocolo.

-¿Por qué no va a funcionar? –Isaac se preparó para una retahíla digna de Freud.

-Porque no es resilente como Donald. Es muy inteligente, ecuánime y tiene una estructura mental fuerte, pero no quiere sanar, no tiene motivos. Sin motivo no hay resiliencia, sin eso el soma no funciona. Te pido por favor que me hagas caso, no se lo des.

Isaac le dijo que no lo haría. Excepto que si lo hizo. Leah está peor pero no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡Hiciste que le pusieran una sonda a Leah! –Ema se aparece algo molesta en menos de 24 horas desde que Isaac ordenara aquello. –Se supone que no debes hacer eso a las pacientes que no desean alimentarse.

-De preferencia –aclara él -y sólo cuando hay trastornos de la alimentación, pero Leah no es una bulímica, tan sólo está deprimida. La risperidona la levantará pero no se puede si está desnutrida.

-Ya antes le habían dado risperidona y no le hizo efecto –dice Ema revisando el expediente y suavizando la voz. –Tal vez respondería al soma si…

-¿Si qué? –Pregunta curioso Isaac.

-Si la dejaras estar con Donald –suspira al decirlo. –Si le das esperanza puede que reaccione, si le dices que daremos de alta a Donald y que podrá irse con él podría funcionar.

-Dijiste que Leah activa el trastorno de Donald, dijiste que se hacen contratransferencia y que alientan mutuamente sus delirios.

-Lo sé –dice Ema y baja la vista. –Pobre Leah –no pueden sacrificar la salud mental de Donald por ella. –Supongo que no queda más que seguir.

Isaac está de acuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿daremos de alta a Donald? –Pregunta Isaac esperanzado.

-Sí –Ema está confiada. –Sólo debo desactivar a Loki.

-¿Su hermano menor?

-Su imaginario hermano menor. –Isaac está sorprendido ante esa revelación. A veces no entiende como hace eso Ema. Como es que se mete en la mente de la gente y le desnuda sus secretos más torcidos. Cómo cuando supo que Odín/Richard Blake era un padre frío y rígido; o peor cuando dijo que Donald era incestuoso, y ahora resultaba que…

-¿Cómo sabes que no existe? –Isaac debe haber pasado algo gordo por alto pues Ema lo ve con autosuficiencia, con cara de profesora que te ha atrapado cuando no hiciste la tarea.

-Por la festividad de Ostara. Es una celebración anual. Dijo que Loki solía hacer alguna broma en cada festival, le pedí que me narrara todos los incidentes que recordara. ¿Adivina cuantos llevamos? 127. Y tiene más para relatar. ¿Te das cuenta? 127 festividades que ha "vivido" junto a Loki. Esa fue mi primera pista. La mente de Donald puede inventarse todas las fiestas que quiera pero para que Loki esté en todas quiere decir que también se lo inventó a él. Y además –Isaac intuye el golpe magistral. –Richard y Alice Blake sólo tuvieron un hijo, ya lo investigué.

Isaac se queda callado masticando las implicaciones.

-¿Y lo va a soltar?

-Thor no, nunca, pero Donald, tal vez Donald esté dispuesto a renunciar a Loki.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. CÁMARA DE GESELL. HACE 96 DÍAS.

.

Isaac le ha dado muchísima libertad a Ema en cuanto al manejo de Donald. Le permite decidir el tipo de terapia, las entrevistas y demases. Pero después del escape fallido decide que tiene que prestarle más atención. Por eso Ema ya no consulta a Donald en su despacho sino en la cámara Gesell. La que tienen en Schreber mide 25 metros cuadrados, tiene un sillón en escuadra en el que sienta el terapeuta y el paciente; una mesita de centro donde Ema siempre pone su computadora, pero jamás bolígrafos; está pintada de un tono casi blanco pero cálido. El vidrio de observación abarca casi por completo la pared a la derecha de la puerta. Desde ahí se videograban algunas sesiones, se permite a los residentes observar a los adscritos y viceversa, y desde ahí Isaac monitorea los progresos de Donald.

Ema se sienta y charla con él. Lo escucha sin contradecirlo ni refirmar nada de lo que dice. El tipo es agradable, se explaya, a veces le toma al pelo a Ema, le cuenta algo disparatado y le admite el engaño cuando ella le señala lo extraño de su mundo, de su Asgard interno. Cuando se trata de Loki, Donald accede a hablar pero se rehúsa a escuchar, como si tuviera que defenderlo de Ema y su asedio; pero ella no se rinde.

Isaac se ha leído el expediente de Donald, Ema es muy minuciosa en llenarlo y ya tiene 283 páginas. Isaac sabe ya que Donald sólo ha tenido un brote psicótico durante su estancia en el hospital; fue hace 131 días a las 12:05 am cuando, en palabras del sujeto: "Loki estuvo aquí".

Son las 11:23 am. Isaac y Ema no lo saben aún pero Donald está a 10 minutos de psicotizarse nuevamente, lo hará ahí, en la cámara Gesell, mientras Isaac mira, mientras lo videograban, encerrado con Ema, una mujer a la que le saca 50 Kilos y 42 cm de alto; a la que puede hacer trizas, incluso matarla antes de que los guardias del hospital tengan oportunidad de acercársele. Isaac mirará todo sin saber qué hacer y al final no hará nada. Horas después cuando Donald esté sujeto con camisa de fuerza en una habitación acolchada, Isaac recapitulará aquel desastre, a falta de Ema, será él quien llene la nota del expediente, será su turno de escribir: "Loki estuvo aquí".

-Donald –empieza Ema con la entrevista. -¿Tú amas a Loki? –Pregunta.

-Si –responde Donald como siempre hace ante los avances de Ema sobre ese tema.

-¿Y Loki te ama?

-Supongo que sí –Isaac asiste a aquella batalla, sabe que la respuesta usual solía ser otro "sí" rotundo. El "supongo" ya es una gran victoria. Ha visto a Ema hacer esto antes, cuestionar todo sobre Loki para luego retroceder o dar un rodeo conversando sobre otros temas, tratando de bajar las defensas de Donald acerca de su hermano. Este día ella se toma el "supongo" como una luz verde para un acercamiento más directo.

-Una vez hablamos sobre el Bifrost, si Loki quisiera visitarte ¿podría usarlo? –Donald se cruza de brazos y se ríe de la ingenuidad de Ema.

-No sólo podría, sino que tendría que… Ya te he explicado Ema Hunt que el Bifrost conecta los mundos, Loki no podría venir a Midgard de otra manera.

-¿Es muy complicado de usar?

-No.

-¿Toma mucho tiempo?

-No –admite Donald. –Entiendo a dónde vas, si el Bifrost es tan eficaz en los viajes entre mundos, ¿por qué Loki no viene a verme? Pues bien, que te quede claro que estoy exiliado y por lo tanto visitarme va contra la ley y como nuevo rey de Asgard que es, no puede romperla. Loki ya vino una vez pero lo hizo tan sólo para explicarme cosas que ya te conté.

Isaac asiente, Ema no tuvo que plantear la idea de que Loki lo haya abandonado, Donald la enunció por sí mismo y eso siempre es lo ideal.

-Donald. Si fuera Loki quién estuviera desterrado, ¿qué harías? –Inquiere en tono neutral.

-Lo traería de vuelta a toda costa, pero yo soy yo, mi hermano hace las cosas diferentes.

-¿Lo visitarías aunque fuera en contra de la ley asgardiana?

-Por supuesto pero ya te lo dije, somos distintos –Donald se ve casi desafiante. Isaac hubiera querido decirle a Ema que no siga. Ella hace anotaciones en la computadora dándole un respiro a Donald pero dejando aquella duda sembrada.

-Pero Loki antes ha roto las leyes, me contaste de varias ocasiones en que sus travesuras contravenían órdenes directas.

-Basta, no te permito cuestionar el honor de Loki –lo estaba perdiendo.

-¿Quieres salir de este hospital? –el rubio asiente. -¿Sabes que es lo que te mantiene aquí? –Donald solía decir que lo que lo mantenía cautivo era la necedad de Ema de ver una enfermedad donde no la había. Isaac ya sabe que Donald no es dado a mentir, y además el Soma lo vuelve aún más accesible. Le toma un momento responder y cuando lo hace el psiquiatra está seguro de que su colega va ganando aquella partida.

-Loki –musita quedamente. Ema le planteó la posibilidad de que aquel hermano sólo exista en su cabeza, de que sea producto de su esquizofrenia. Donald se rehusó a acudir a terapia durante una semana debido a eso y se mostró abiertamente molesto contra Ema, al final acabó disculpándola y reanudando el tratamiento.

-Donald, yo no soy enemiga de Loki, ni tuya. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Tengo dos ideas que tú mismo me has mostrado. Una es: si Loki es rey y puede modificar la ley a su antojo y tiene el Bifrost ¿por qué no viene por ti? Y la otra es, si Loki te ama y te acompaña siempre, ¿realmente existe?

-Perdona mi sinceridad Ema Hunt, pero ambas ideas son tonterías sinsentido. ¿Cómo no va a existir? –Increpa Donald eligiendo desde ya la opción que le resulta menos dolorosa sin darse cuenta si quiera de que lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasaría si no existiera? –Donald niega, hace ademán de mandar al demonio todo. –Cinco minutos –Ema lo presiona cuando quizá debería dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cinco minutos –le pide/ruega –imagina que es posible que no exista durante cinco minutos –Donald la mira como si hubiera perdido la razón. –Cuéntame ¿qué pasaría si Loki no existiera? Date ese pequeño tiempo de considerarlo y después lo dejamos por la paz.

Donald la mira confundido pero no se mueve, no la rechaza, no se cierra a la petición. Isaac está apretando las manos a la expectativa. ¡Lo va a hacer!

-Si… si Loki no existe… -parece que le cuesta pero lo ha dicho, meses de terapia y Soma dando resultados.

Donald niega con la cabeza y se queda en silencio. Para Isaac, el hecho de que enuncie aquello es más que suficiente por ese día; pero Ema, con su talentoso ojo clínico ha visto algo más, ha visto una oportunidad peligrosa pero por fin presente y no la deja pasar. Ema sigue.

-Si Loki no existe… -Lo insta a hablar. Donald sigue negando pero habla.

-…Entonces Thor no puede existir –completa la frase horrorizado de sí mismo. Levanta la cara, grandes ojos azules, los ojos de un ser perdido, mira a Ema aterrorizado. Isaac atisba el riesgo. -¿No existe? ¿Cierto?

Ema no debería responder.

Pero niega.

-Donald, creo que es hora de dejar ir a Loki.

La cámara Gesell se queda petrificada como si sus ocupantes estuvieran conteniendo el aliento.

-¡NO! –Donald estalla.

El hombretón se levanta apretando los puños, los labios, todo el cuerpo y cuando se destensa lo hace para pegar un manotazo a la computadora que se hace trizas, para tomar la mesa y arrojarla contra el vidrio de seguridad con tanta fuerza que se estrella. Ema se amilana entendiendo tarde lo que ha hecho: acaba de matar a Loki.

Isaac lanza una alerta a través de su radio, teme por Ema, teme que Donald la agarre y la lastime o peor. Ya antes Leah le clavó un lapicero que iba muy en serio como intento de matarla. El rubio golpea la pared un par de veces dejando las marcas de sus puños horadadas en el muro y un rastro de sangre. Ema se queda quieta como si con eso pudiera tornarse invisible, Donald la pasa por alto y va hacía la puerta de salida la cual está cerrada con llave. Le da una patada y la abre. Los enfermeros ya llegan y se traban en feroz combate. Donald no los lastima con sus puños ni con sus piernas pero los avienta lejos de él. Les toma ocho hombres y un buen rato reducirlo.

Cuando logran maniatarlo ha dejado de pelear. Se queda inerte como si todo le diera igual, se lo llevan hecho una piltrafa. Isaac entra en la cámara donde Ema llora.

-Lo siento –le dice a Isaac. Todo su trabajo por la borda.

-Te hago responsable, si se muere te hago responsable –le espeta Isaac furioso. –Debiste dejarlo, debiste parar.

Ambos lo saben pero ya es tarde.

Donald se queda catatónico por horas. Ema teme que se suicide o se deje morir. Le pide perdón silenciosamente mientras lo mira.

.

.

TERRAZA DE LA CAFETERÍA "LA SEGUNDA TAZA", UBICADA A 2 KM DEL SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER. HOY A LAS 13:19 PM.

Perdona que me quedé callada. Está parte es difícil para mí confesarla porque cometí un terrible error que no sólo casi me costó mi carrera, la tesis o mi título como psicóloga, sino que puse a Donald al riesgo del suicidio. Si él se hubiera matado, no sé qué habría hecho porque la culpa no me hubiera dejado seguir adelante. Cuando lo conocí, me enganché como doctora novata y en verdad quería curarlo, reincorporarlo a nuestra sociedad y… si, me dejé llevar por ese deseo. Te lo contaré Joanna, creo que debo decir la verdad en esto.

Sin Leah, Donald progresó rápidamente. Estaba leyendo ávidamente y aprendiendo o más bien, recordando cosas sobre el funcionamiento del mundo. Cada vez se refería menos a Asgard y que su tecnología era mucho más avanzada y por eso no entendía los inútiles que eran nuestros aparatos, mencionaba menos a sus amigos y a Odín. Loki, era Loki. Era difícil arrancarlo aunque la medicina ayudaba mucho. Pude hablar con él de nuevo respecto a la existencia de su hermano y un día conseguí que aceptara dudar acerca de su existencia. El Soma le impedía verlo en un brote psicótico y sin Leah ahí para recordárselo, parecía que podía ya no mencionarlo del diario.

Esta etapa tomó dos meses. Para ese momento él ya no respondía al nombre de Thor, y ese día pudimos sentarnos uno frente al otro y le dije: Donald, ¿qué pasaría si por cinco minutos aceptaras que Loki no existe?

Él me miró reticente pero no se puso agresivo como todas las veces anteriores en que abandonaba el consultorio, eso fue un buen paso y tal vez debí haber aceptado ese logro pero en vez de ello insistí en que, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, Loki lo mantenía en Schreber y si él quería salir en algún momento de ahí, debía reconocer que Loki sólo estaba en su cabeza. Él jamás iba a presentarse ante la puerta. Y sabes, no sé si fue el Soma o que le estaba rompiendo sus esperanzas. Creo que Donald anhelaba, que Loki aunque imperfecto a mis ojos pero que para él era lo más sagrado de su existencia; se presentara. Porque había una disyuntiva ahí, o Loki no existía como yo le decía, o no lo quería como él había creído para ir por él. Debía escoger, y eligió mi opción.

Thor no podía aceptar que Loki no lo quisiera.

¿Entiendes lo que hice? Pensé que en ese momento podía desmarañar el enredo que era su cabeza, que aceptara su existencia de Donald Blake y empujara a Thor Odínson a la oscuridad pero lo que hice en realidad fue quitarle todo. A nadie, jamás, se le deben quitar las esperanzas. No comprendí lo que hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Donald tuvo un ataque psicótico. No salió del consultorio como otras veces sino que se puso en pie, tomó la mesa frente a nosotros y la lanzó contra un vidrio que casi rompe. Jamás había visto un objeto despedazarse con tanta facilidad, destrozó todo. Volcó mi computadora, golpeó la pared, nada se salvó. Nada, excepto yo. No me atacó. ¿Qué hice? Quedarme petrificada con la voz ahogada. No pude decir nada, no pude consolarlo ni intentar calmarlo. Él era grande, y sabía que a su llegada los enfermeros tuvieron problemas con él e inclusive en su escape, atacó a unos guardias. A mí, Leah me agredió con un bolígrafo, y por cierto, en su mirada noté la determinación que tenía de matarme. Creo que por eso no hice nada, porque Donald no quería hacerme daño, sólo quería sacar su dolor.

Los enfermeros llegaron y lo amarraron con la camisa de fuerza. No, ellos no podían sedarlo, eso estaba contraindicado con el Soma así que tuvieron que minimizarlo, y no fue fácil. Y se lo llevaron. Isaac, quien había visto todo, estaba furioso conmigo pero a pesar de todo no me sacaron del protocolo, pero si no lo hicieron no fue por mi brillante papel, sino porque era lo único estable que a Donald le quedaban, si me retiraban de su presencia, podía enloquecer nuevamente o peor aún, quitarse la vida. Fui a visitarlo al cuarto acolchado, estaba llorando y Joanna, te juro que no lo entenderías, pero jamás he visto a un hombre tan grande y tan fuerte, aullar de esa forma su dolor. Yo había matado a Loki. Me sentía la más horrenda de las criaturas de la tierra. Donald permaneció así por una semana. La gente del psiquiátrico le tenía estima, más de una vez vi pasar a los enfermeros a darle ánimos, inclusive Daniel, que no lo estimaba mucho; se asomó por la ventana y le dijo: Ánimo Donald, puedes superarlo.

A la semana estaba más calmado y me volví a ver con él, todavía estaba muy abatido y yo, muy arrepentida. Isaac estaba en el consultorio conmigo, ya había hecho un boceto de lo que debíamos hacer. Decidimos coger la figura menos provocativa para su cabeza, en este caso Frigga o Alice, la llamaré Alice. No sabíamos casi nada de Alice, es cierto, así que tuvimos que improvisar un poco con ello. Le dije:

"Donald, creo que estás muy cerca de recuperarte y yo creo que Alice estaría muy orgullosa de ti, seguro que a ella le gustaría que salieras de aquí para continuar tu vida".

Le dije lo mucho que ella habría querido ver el mundo pero que no había podido hacerlo, y que seguro que a él le gustaría continuar el sueño de su madre. Que ella querría verlo feliz, enamorado, casado y tal vez con unos hijos. Si, ya lo sé, le vendí una historia melosa pero Donald estaba dispuesto a creerlo. El Soma ayudó, cierto, pero creo que más que nada porque no tenía a qué aferrarse. No sé cuándo tiempo le tomó a Isaac contactar de nuevo a Jane Foster pero a la semana la teníamos ahí, a ella y a su amiga Darcy. Las hicimos visitarlo por turnos y luego a las dos juntas para que fuera más fácil la convivencia. Yo le había dado un álbum con fotos de su casa, de su ciudad, de sus padres y aunque él no recordaba nada, aceptaba bien las cosas. Ya te dije, él es de los que superan las situaciones. Esta parte del tratamiento tomó tres meses.

Isaac fue quien sugirió que Donald estaba listo para salir. No podía alejarse así como así, Jane aceptó ser una especie de tutora y debía vivir con él por seguridad. Es una buena amiga, accedió a todo lo que pedimos. Fue así que, decretamos que Donald Blake estaba curado. ¿Mencionó alguna vez a Asgard? No, él por si sólo no. Lo mencionamos en la junta final que tuvimos con él, Donald sólo rió y dijo: Seguro dije tonterías. Es parte del Soma que le ayudaba pero también una cualidad muy humana, para curarnos solemos olvidar. Es una forma de superar lo que nos ha provocado dolor. ¿Loki? Una vez le pregunté por él, pero no de forma directa, sólo le insinúe algo de su hermano y Donald sólo se encogió de hombros, ya te dije, lo va a olvidar.

Lo que dices… es la pregunta más extraña que me han hecho. No estoy acostumbrada a hacer análisis sobre las alucinaciones de mis pacientes pero, ya que es tu única duda. Déjame pensar. Voy a aclarar que es mi forma en que he dibujado la personalidad de Loki ¿ajá? Bien, debería ser feliz siendo rey de Asgard pues es algo que siempre ha deseado, y sabría de la condición de Thor en la tierra por el portero al que, Thor siempre le pedía ayuda, el que todo lo veía y todo lo sabía. No creo que estaría contento. ¿Cómo? No, no es porque es su hermano. ¿Cómo decirlo? Según mi propio análisis, Loki es histriónico, una diva para dejarlo en corto, y a las personas que son así, no pueden encontrarse sin atención alguna, así que a Loki le dolería que Thor le hubiera olvidado o superado, que pudiera vivir sin él. No lo soportaría pero también me temó que sólo lo buscaría para hacerle más daño. ¿Eh? Si, si Loki existiera, creo que temería por mi vida, no creo que estaría muy feliz conmigo.

¿Una relación con alguna de sus dos amigas? No lo creo. Darcy es una mujer que entra fácilmente en confianza, la primera vez que estuvo con él, lo sobó bastante y mencionó algo de un taser. Es muy normal, nosotros le llamamos la atención a la enfermera que le tomó las medidas, lo hizo más de una vez. En cuanto a Jane, pensé que era su novia cuando la conocí pero no lo creo ahora, ya te digo que mi intuición es muy acertada y entre ellos dos falta la chispa para iniciar un noviazgo. Además el Soma como cualquier otro medicamento tiene efectos secundarios y uno de ellos, es que Donald no siente deseo ni tampoco placer.

¿Puedes conocer a Donald? Ahora mismo no. Está en Nueva York donde vive con Jane y tiene un buen empleo, aunque viaja constantemente pero lo puedes ver cuando viene a consulta. Si, lo veo una vez al mes. ¿Leah? Si, ella sigue en Schreber, es paciente directa de Isaac no mía, pero puedo conseguirte una visita aunque Joanna, debo anticiparte que no está muy bien, no creo que pueda hablar contigo.

Y eso es todo. Lo he dicho todo, creo que puedes detener por fin la cinta donde esto ha quedado grabado y hacer tu reportaje. No tengo nada más que decirte sobre Donald Blake.

.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER, UNIDAD DENOMINADA COMÚNMENTE "LA ZONA BLANCA", DONDE SE ALBERGAN LOS ENFERMOS QUE SE CONSIDERAN PELIGROSOS PARA OTROS Y PARA ELLOS MISMOS. HOY.

Leah mira a Ema Hunt acercándose a ella. Está sentada en su habitación con un poco de música que en realidad no escucha, sujeta con bandas a la cama y una sonda insertada en su nariz, sabe que es para alimentarla. No siente nada cuando ve a la psicóloga, su cabeza tampoco atina a descifrar las palabras que aquella midgardiana le dedica.

-Leah te presento a Joanna –le dice Ema Hunt. Leah repara en la mujer que la acompaña, lo hace porque su ropa tiene colores, no va vestida toda de blanco, lleva unos pantalones negros y una blusa verde. Leah sigue mirando a la tal Joanna. Parpadea y su mente sale de un profundo letargo. No habla pero realmente mira a aquella mujer. El radio de Ema Hunt suena y ella sale diciendo a Joanna que Leah no es peligrosa así como está.

Las dos se quedan a solas y aquella se inclina sobre Leah para susurrarle.

-Salve la poderosa reina de Niflheim –dice Joanna y Leah se retuerce.

-Salve Hela en el trono de Hel –responde y esas palabras la hacen llorar. -¿Quién eres? –Le pregunta a aquel ser que no puede ser lo que aparenta. -¿Quién eres?

Joanna irradia luz y parece que se desvanece pero tan sólo lo hace el hechizo que la oculta, bajo esos rasgos se manifiesta un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos negros.

-Soy Loki.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo 2

YOU ARE NOT ULYSSES.

.

CAPÍTULO II.

.

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora:**

**Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre, el estribillo de la canción pertenece a Franz Ferdidand. Quiero agradecer a la co-autora Cuencas Vacías por redactar, ayudar, acelerar el proceso creativo y demás. Sin ella, esta historia no sería posible. Agradezco también a quienes leen la historia, a quienes le dieron favorite o follow y por supuesto, a quienes dejaron un review, puesto que es el combustible de las historias. La verdad gracias, muchas gracias. **

**Si alguien sabe hablar francés, perdonen la manera tan chapucera en que nosotros lo presentamos. Un beso enorme a todas/todos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, Slash, M. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_You're never going home,_  
_you're never you're never you're never,_  
_you're not Ulysses._"

.

Capítulo II:

.

–Quítate la ropa –dice.

El otro hace lo que le ordena. Su habitación en el apartamento de Jane está a oscuras, más allá de los endebles muros hay tormenta y es a la luz de los relámpagos que distingue su silueta, lo mira desnudarse el torso en un fluido movimiento y hacer lo mismo con los pantalones.

–Ven –ordena ahora pero el otro se queda quieto en la oscuridad, no dice nada pero tampoco se mueve.

Él no repite la orden, en cambio va a por él. El otro levanta las manos queriendo impedirle tocarlo pero él se las aparta y lo arrastra consigo a la cama. Lo tira haciéndolo caer sobre su vientre, el otro intenta girarse, se resiste pero sin demasiado ahínco, no es rechazo, es duda. Él se siente duro pero igual se toca terminando de entiesarse mientras regresa al otro a empujones de vuelta sobre las sábanas. Lo agarra por las caderas y lo atrae frotando su miembro en la entrada virgen. Su pene está muy hinchado, absurdamente grande y palpitante.

–No hay forma de que entre –se dice.

–Hermano, por favor –por fin se deja escuchar la voz del otro.

Sin más se lo mete. Y duele. Le duele avanzar a través de aquella estrecha cavidad que lo comprime y lo aplasta, debería parar pero no lo hace. Se obliga a embonar ambos cuerpos. Le clava los dedos en la pelvis a su hermano y le da un tirón al tiempo que arroja su propio cuerpo hacía el frente. Siente aquel músculo que le impedía el paso rasgarse y de inmediato hay algo de alivio para su comprimida hombría. Su hermano grita y solloza y se retuerce.

No tiene tiempo. Si alguien los descubriera... No tiene tiempo y a lo mejor tampoco habrá otra oportunidad.

Embiste.

_Está sodomizando a su hermano menor, pero por todos los dioses, cómo había deseado aquello. _

Su hermano pelea por liberarse.

–Tú también querías –le dice.

El otro patalea y se retuerce, intenta girarse pero él no se lo permite. Es más fuerte físicamente, más grande, más tosco, más guerrero; y usa esa fuerza para vencer a su oponente, para seguir clavándose en su ser sin importar lo mucho que se agite debajo suyo.

–Duele –clama su hermano.

–Tú también querías –vuelve a repetirle.

Trata de darse prisa, de no prolongar aquello pero no hay satisfacción inmediata. Sigue adelante, intenta más rápido, intenta con más brío. Su hermano deja de luchar, se queda desmadejado como un juguete bajo su peso. Está diciendo una palabra entre gritos ahogados. No puede concentrarse y siente que del orificio de su hermano escurre algo.

–¿Qué dices? –Lo hala del cabello alzando su rostro del colchón para escucharlo.

–¡Thor!

.

Se despierta sintiendo fuego en su entrepierna. Se encoge sujetándose. Su miembro está flácido pero aun así le duele. Se soba y respira. Todo es muy confuso. No sabe dónde está, regresa a la realidad despojado pero a la vez lleno de culpa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo apenas un instante atrás? El recuerdo de sus manos estrujando suave carne le produce una mueca de asco. Prefiere olvidar aquello pero no puede. Había alguien con él en la cama, se gira buscando pero está solo. ¿Está solo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

–Él estaba sangrando –dice, pero no entiende bien porqué. ¿Por su culpa?

Sacude la cabeza y busca sobre el buró las pastillas. Se supone que no debe ingerir más de una cada 24 horas pero él se echa dos a la boca y se las pasa en seco. Espera a que el soma haga efecto.

–Fue un sueño –siente la calma aderezada con estupor del soma. –Fue un sueño –se repite y la droga se encarga de devolverlo a los brazos de Morfeo sin un solo recuerdo perturbador. Mientras aquella artificial tranquilidad lo engulle repite lo que Ema le dijo que debía repetir cuando… y así… –Mi nombre es Donald Blake, soy hijo único de Alice y Richard Blake ya fallecidos. Vivo en East Village, New York, con Jane Foster, tengo 25 años… –¿cómo seguía? Ah si, confesar, no, aceptar que… –Tengo esquizofrenia paranoide remitida. Mi nombre es…

.

Se tensa dolorosamente un instante antes de que la bolsa de aire de la camioneta se active y lo golpee en la cara. El cinturón de seguridad además se le encaja en el pecho evitando que vaya más lejos, de todos modos siente el momento en que la camioneta impacta contra el vehículo que va frente a él. A Donald le sorprende no encontrarse más que maldiciendo un par de veces en vez de reaccionar violentamente al caos o a la visión de la sangre del conductor muerto a su lado. Lo que hace a continuación, él lo llamaría más adelante reacción por instinto: Se quita de encima la bolsa, tira del cinturón de seguridad y sale del automóvil justo cuando una lluvia de balas golpea el vidrio de la camioneta.

_¿Por qué mierda estás ahí?_

Esa era la pregunta que atronaba en su cabeza. Es por causa de Darcy, muchas de las cosas en la vida de Donald son por causa de Darcy.

.

La rutina entre Scherber y la casa de Jane son un mundo de distancia. Jane aceptó vivir con él o más bien, le pareció bien que él llegara a su casa; como parte de las condiciones para darlo de alta pero ella no se paseaba por su alcoba cada 15 min para vigilar que estuviese ahí, lo dejaba dormir todo lo que quisiera. Ha sido paciente con él, le explicó la forma de usar la cafetera y un poco más del mundo real que los libros que Ema le prestó allá en el sanatorio. Jane está muy ocupada con su vida, da clases en la NYU y además tiene una demanda contra SHIELD que le robó sus experimentos allá en Nuevo México cuando él perdió la cordura. No recuerda nada de eso, y Jane prefiere no hablarle demasiado del tema tampoco.

Todas las mañanas Darcy acude por ella, es su adjunta y a veces le ayuda a él también. Donald sabe que tiene que encontrar un trabajo porque no puede abusar de la buena voluntad de Jane todo el tiempo pero no es sencillo. No recuerda ninguna habilidad que tuviera antes, y que tenga que confesar que estuvo en un sanatorio mental no le ayuda. La gente cuerda no contrata gente demente, aunque hay algunos empleos que se necesita estar loco para desear estar en ellos.

En la tarde cuando ellas vuelven, Donald ya hizo la cena: Emparedados de queso gratinado y un guiso de carne de microondas. Y cervezas. Darcy siempre dice que para comer lo que Donald prepara hace falta el alcohol.

–¿Hubo suerte? –Pregunta Jane.

Donald niega.

Le ha preguntado a ellas que hacía antes. Darcy se encoge de hombros y dice "manejabas", y si insiste un poco más, Darcy tiene una respuesta para contestar todo: "dude, no teníamos mucho de conocerte". Eso al menos es franco respecto a porque ellas no saben tanto de él como Donald creía. Él lo deja en paz, no tiene caso. Les enseñó la hoja del periódico donde encerrados con círculos están las ofertas de empleo que ha elegido.

–¿Qué tal este? –Señala Darcy. Es para instructor de pesas en un gimnasio a escasos quince minutos en metro, en NY eso está demasiado cerca.

–Ya fui –responde Donald con voz fastidiada –dijeron que tenía que saber sobre suplementos y proteínas –parece que ellas van a decir que no es demasiado problemático –y ya saben que estuve en Scherber y no les gustó –añade.

–¿Y este? –dice Darcy sobre uno que Donald ni siquiera consideró.

Lo mira de reojo y en cuanto lee la primera línea ya sabe por qué. Cuando un anuncio empieza con: "Hombre joven, de 25 a 35 años, altura superior a 1.80 m., fornido y comprometido con el trabajo…", los deja de leer al instante. La primera vez que lo hizo y que de hecho consiguió el empleo, Jane lo salvó de terminar siendo stripper en un bar gay. Por eso Donald tiene cuidado con lo que busca. Le lanza una mirada a Darcy que dice todo.

–Eh no, no bailarás frente a nadie. –Jane se lo contó. –Aquí dice que es para ser guardaespaldas. Sólo tienes que usar gafas de sol, pararte detrás o al lado de un tipo flaco que no puede defenderse por sí solo y decir cosas como: Ha ido demasiado lejos, tiene que retroceder –eso último lo dice en tono grave, intentando imitar su voz.

–Creo que es una buena idea –la apoya Jane.

Cuando son las dos en contra de él, no le queda más que aceptar sus opiniones.

Donald saca una cita, no va con muchas ilusiones respecto al empleo pero sorpresivamente lo contratan en menos de 20 minutos de entrevista, les basta con saber que no tiene antecedentes penales. Las dos primeras semanas no hay pago pero si un curso sobre manejo de armas de fuego, defensa personal y algo/mucho de etiqueta. Darcy está sorprendida que un montón de chulos no hayan querido a Donald por no saber de proteínas y otros le pongan una pistola en las manos. Ya le tenían de hecho un protegido. Donald está feliz, hasta que uno de los veteranos le cuenta que en realidad el sujeto es insufrible y no le duran los guardaespaldas.

Su protegido se trata de un empresario japonés bastante paranoico. Donald piensa que le iría bien tomarse unas vacaciones en Scherber. A las dos horas de estar con él considera amordazarlo. Donald conduce a su jefe a una cita que tiene en el centro de la ciudad. Lo deja meterse en una sala de juntas de ese edificio, Stark Tower, mientras él lo espera leyendo el periódico en la sala. Un sujeto algo rechoncho se le acerca para pedirle que se identifique pues no lo reconoce. Donald le da sus datos y el otro los anota en una Tablet para luego obligarlo a usar un gafete de visitante. El rubio se fija en el individuo, una identificación sobre la solapa del saco dice: Happy, le parece que es del todo lo opuesto.

Kouya–san, como se supone que debe llamar a su jefe sale apresurado de aquella sala de juntas. Donald tiene que seguirlo, el hombrecito va discutiendo con una pelirroja que se aleja presurosa casi escapándose de él. Donald tan tiene que seguirlo, que cuando el sujeto se sube al automóvil detrás de la mujer pelirroja él tiene que ocupar el asiento delantero.

Y así es como termina en medio de un atentado, a las 6 horas de su primer día de trabajo.

.

La puerta trasera se abre. Kouya–san, es un trozo de carne histérica de 166 cm y 65 kilos, está gritando de manera alarmante aunque Donald se percata de que los hombres armados que los atacan, no van por él. El blanco es la pelirroja. Donald abre la puerta y su jefe baja y se tira al piso. Tras ellos hay un automóvil donde viaja Happy y otros sujetos que tratan de acercarse mientras responden el fuego de los agresores.

–La van a matar en el fuego cruzado –es lo obvio para Donald, no la puede dejar ahí así que le hace una señal de que lo siga.

La pelirroja obedece mientras que Kouya tira insistentemente de su manga al tiempo que le da órdenes en japonés, un idioma que Donald no domina ni en sueños. Ella es mucho más alta que su jefe pero igual de delgada así que no le cuesta en realidad nada tirar de su brazo y hacer que corra por delante de él hasta la jardinera en la calle. Tiene la impresión de que lleva a un tipo detrás de él, pisándole los talones, Donald se gira con su propia arma en mano, el hombre ese le dispara y él empuja a la pelirroja al suelo quitándola del camino de las balas. Durante el entrenamiento demostró tener buena puntería pero lo que realmente le da la ventaja ese día es su temple. No siente ni un poco de nerviosismo, ni la mínima duda cuando hala el gatillo. Su agresor cae con el impacto de dos balas en un hombro.

Es entonces que toma a la mujer de la cintura y la carga cual fardo de heno mientras arrea a Kouya–san.

–Mujer, a la otra ponte botas de combate –le sugiere. Las zapatillas no son fáciles para salir huyendo.

Empuja a Kouya detrás de otro vehículo pero realmente a quien defiende es a la mujer. Kouya se cae, él lo levanta tirando del saco. El japonés lo insulta, eso es seguro. Donald lo ignora y en cambio responde a los disparos mientras sujeta a la pelirroja. Aquello que se siente que dura horas en realidad termina en 25 minutos. La llegada de la policía pone a los sicarios en fuga, sólo arrestan a uno por cierto, aquel al que Donald le disparó.

Happy se acerca a quitarle a la pelirroja de los brazos. Kouya–san parece que va a desmayarse. Hay ambulancias en camino.

–¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! Yo soy tu jefe –dirige su furia contra Donald.

–Cállese ya, está vivo, ¿cierto? –Le dice Donald. Unos paramédicos se les acercan, Donald va a ayudarlo a levantarse pero Kouya le avienta la mano.

–Estás despedido.

.

9 horas después…

–Me despidió –les dice a Jane y Darcy.

–Lo siento –dice Jane con cara compungida y Darcy sólo se encoge de hombros aunque en su rostro se lee la misma frase que Jane ha pronunciado.

–La agencia dijo que intentaría encontrarme alguien más pero puede tardar un poco –dice Donald tirándose en la silla. Jane deja su trabajo un momento y le da unas palmadas de consuelo. –Hubo un tiroteo y Kouya–san…

–¿Tiroteo? –La voz de Jane suena inusualmente preocupada. –¿Estás bien? –Darcy lo toma de los hombros y lo mira de arriba abajo. Aunque bueno, si estuviera herido estaría en el hospital y no ahí contándoles todo eso.

–No me pasó nada –les asegura divertido con su expresión. En verdad está tranquilo como para haberse jugado el pellejo.

–Tal vez está en shock –comenta Jane a Darcy, –llamaré a Ema.

–Jane –Donald la ataja de ir al teléfono. –No hace falta, estoy bien, en serio.

–Olvídalo, vámonos de fiesta –dice Darcy –llamaré a los chicos, a Ian el nuevo adjunto de Jane.

–Más bien tu adjunto –dice sería Jane mientras mira desaprobatoriamente a su amiga.

–Da lo mismo –aclara Darcy –vamos a beber y olvidar esto.

–Ya sabes que no bebo –le recuerda Donald –y además me tomaré el soma así que no seré la persona más animada –le recuerda. Así es el soma, se lo toma y está cansado sin remedio, no puede hacer nada más que pensar en irse a la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Uno diría por su apariencia que es de los que iluminan los bares a altas horas, el que bebe más, el que levanta más chicas pero no es así. Darcy a veces le dice que es un viejito. A Jane le gusta que sea así, a veces se deja arrastrar por Darcy pero desde que Donald vive con ella, hasta trabaja mejor. Son 2 contra 1. Y no siempre Darcy y Jane están en el mismo bando.

.

El chico de ojos verdes lo está mirando como si le fuera a decir algo. Donald le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa curiosa. Se sabe guapo, ni como negarlo, está acostumbrado a llamar la atención. El chico desvía la mirada y Donald no insiste. Sigue almorzando con calma. Está revisando los resultados del último partido en el celular mientras devora con precisión tres bagels. Juraría que el chico lo sigue mirando y que sorbe su café muy lento mientras lo hace. Levanta la mirada hacía él pero cuando lo hace el otro tiene la nariz metida en un libro. Ahora es Donald quien lo stalkea, le mira las manos de largos y delgados dedos que sostienen aquel ejemplar y luego le escudriña el rostro. Tiene el cabello negro tinta, un poco largo, lo lleva metido detrás de las orejas, el rostro anguloso de tan delgado que es, y los labios finos; pero el premio se lo llevan los ojos, Donald los encuentra perfectos, le gustaría vérselos de cerca. El chico se da cuenta que lo mira, y mira a Donald quien lo saluda con un gesto. El ojiverde no parece molesto tan sólo expectante. Donald va a acercársele cuando su celular suena. Es un mensaje de Darcy para desearle suerte. Un instante de distracción y cuando mira de nuevo el chico se ha ido.

Tiene una cita en Stark Tower, la oficina de la pelirroja que salvó lo llamó, la susodicha le está agradecida y quiere verlo.

–En persona y seguramente darte una gratificación –le dijo Happy quién fue el qué llamó.

–Diría que no necesito una gratificación pero estoy sin trabajo –confesó y aceptó.

Sale de Trent's rumbo a la línea B del metro.

Stark Tower desentona con el resto de los edificios del centro. Donald tarda media hora en pasar todos los controles de seguridad implementados. No, no va armado. Sin trabajo no hay pistolas. Mejor, a Jane la ponía nerviosa saber que portaba una. Va vestido de traje con el cabello rubio amarrado en la nuca. Lo envían al piso 80 donde la pelirroja tiene sus oficinas. Olvidó preguntar su nombre por cierto.

Hay una secretaria flanqueando las puertas de acceso, muy seria, ni siquiera sonríe cuando Donald le sonríe. Tras otros quince minutos de espera finalmente aquella le dice que…

–La señorita Potts lo espera.

Donald la ve tras un escritorio todo pulcro, en la oficina hay algunos cuadros, ese arte moderno que Donald no entiende, hay sillones de cuero y alguna planta brilla por su ausencia. La oficina de Potts es todo menos femenina. Se dirige a ella quien le indica con un ademán que se siente. Cuando va a hacerlo Donald nota que hay un expediente con su nombre puesto encima.

¿Por qué?

–Donald –ella cruza las manos frente a sí misma pero lo saluda afable. –No sé si Happy te dijo porque quise verte –él asiente. –En realidad sólo iba a agradecerte por tu ayuda en la crisis pasada –el teléfono suena, ella le pulsa un botón para silenciarlo y sigue –pero Happy me comentó que te quedaste sin trabajo. ¿Cuál fue la razón? –Pregunta.

Donald le sonríe porque está seguro que ella ya sabe la respuesta, se siente como si hubiera cometido alguna falta y lo hubieran enviado a la oficina del director escolar.

–Mi anterior protegido consideró que no hice bien mi trabajo, que debí concentrarme sólo en ayudarlo a él –Potts asiente.

–¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí? –El teléfono vuelve a sonar y Pepper responde. –¿Tony? Dile que le devuelvo la llamada, no, cuando Tony dice que es urgente se trata generalmente de que no encuentra su ropa limpia. ¿Qué perdió el pasaporte? Dile que lo arregle solo –cuelga tras eso. –¿Qué me dices Donald? –Ella no pierde el hilo de la conversación.

–Antes de responder debo comentarte algo, tras lo cual quizá quieras retirar tú oferta. Estuve hospitalizado.

–En el instituto Scherber, lo sé. Tu agencia me facilitó tu expediente.

–¿En serio contratarías a alguien con antecedentes psiquiátricos?

–¿No quieres el empleo?

–Claro que lo quiero pero no entiendo…

–Me sentí segura contigo –responde la pelirroja –eso es todo lo que necesito para saber qué harás bien el trabajo. Sara, mi secretaria realizará los trámites, por favor platica con ella, ah y Happy te quiere aquí mañana a las nueve para explicarte el protocolo de seguridad, el cual obviamente ya cambiamos. Eso es todo.

Donald se levanta.

–Gracias –le dice con sinceridad y ella le sonríe, una sonrisa de verdad que le muestra por un momento a la mujer debajo de la ejecutiva perfecta.

.

El trabajo con Pepper, se llama Virginia en realidad pero Donald se toma el atrevimiento de llamarla Pepper como hace Happy quien la conoce desde hace años; le sienta como caído del cielo. Tiene estabilidad económica que nunca había tenido, o que él recuerde haber tenido, y además viaja bastante. Su jefa se pasa la mitad del tiempo en Stark Tower en NY, y la otra mitad del tiempo en Malibú donde vive el presidente de Stark Industries. Además de eso va al menos una vez al mes al extranjero, ya sea París o Milán, o Barcelona o Canadá o Australia o... Nada mal. Ema está nerviosa pues teme que tantas salidas trunquen su tratamiento pero Donald se porta diligente, debe estar cuerdo para trabajar. Su dosis de soma se ha reducido a 500 mg una vez al día, vía oral; cuando estuvo en Scherber consumía 2000 mg intravenosos.

La pesadilla aquella, la que lo hace sentirse como un monstruo, se repite, siempre es la misma y le pasa al menos una vez a la semana. Pero fuera de ese síntoma está perfecto.

Mentira.

Hay otra cosa que él no está seguro de que sea un síntoma o no. Donald juraría que lo ve en todos lados y en ninguno. Al chico de la cafetería y sus perfectos ojos de vetas verdes que lo siguen cuando toma el metro y cuando camina rumbo a casa. Como si lo acechara.

O tal vez se lo está imaginando. Quizá debería preocuparse de que sea una alucinación pero el soma no lo deja preocuparse demasiado. Empieza a sentir que aquel chico es como un escurridizo espejismo que él quiere alcanzar. Y luego se le olvida. Deja de intuirlo un par de semanas y deja de pensar en él. El trabajo lo absorbe. Pepper se irá a París y él debe ponerse de acuerdo con Happy acerca de la seguridad. Es bueno contar con él para los trámites, los permisos para portar armas, los pasaportes y demases, a Donald lo desquicia la burocracia. Jane le envidia el que él se vaya a París mientras ella se queda a trabajar. Donald le promete algún regalo a su regreso.

–La última bolsa de Louboutin, gracias. –Donald le dice que sí, antes de enterarse de que esa bolsa cuesta lo que un mes de su sueldo.

El vuelo de Pepper sale a las 8:00 pm. Así que desde el mediodía se dirige a su hogar cerca de Central Park. Su equipaje (así son las cosas cuando trabajas con Pepper) está listo y en la oficina desde un día antes. Está por meterse al metro cuando vislumbra al otro lado de la acera negro cabello tinta y un porte elegante y altivo. Jura que esa es la espalda del chico ese y la obsesión que le causa se le embute de golpe en el cuerpo. Sin dudarlo echa a correr hacía él. Casi lo atropellan pero el chico ese se está alejando. Donald se mete entre el gentío habitual tratando de no ser brusco pero con la ventaja de su cuerpo recio. El chico se detiene frente a Trent's, la cafetería donde Donald siempre almuerza, y se pone a mirar en derredor como si buscara a alguien con quien acordó verse en ese lugar. Donald finalmente le ve la cara, es él, es el mismo chico pálido con los ojazos de siempre. Repara en Donald y lo mira con expresión de "yo te he visto antes".

Donald le responde que sí con una sonrisa y lo alcanza. No sabe qué se le atraviesa en la cabeza cuando lo saluda con un:

–Ya estoy aquí –que hace que el ojiverde levante las cejas por la sorpresa.

–Que bien –le responde pero se ríe por la desfachatez de Donald. Sonrisa de quien se sabe algo que no te va a compartir. –¿Almorzamos? –Pregunta haciendo ademán de entrar en la cafetería. A Donald le hace clic una sonrisa espontánea y fascinada. El chico le está coqueteando y él siente que se acaba de ganar la lotería, ¡hit the jackpot!

Su celular vibra y se recuerda que...

–No puedo, estoy por irme a París.

–Oh, qué mal, será después –Donald se muerde los labios porque ve al ojiverde morderse los labios.

–Regreso en dos semanas –le dice/ruega –¿a las once? –El maldito celular le sigue vibrando en el bolsillo sin tregua, el que tiene la manía de marcarle como poseso es Happy pero sabe que no puede seguirlo ignorando. –¿A las once? –Vuelve a decirle al chico apremiándolo.

–Permiso –los interrumpe la cajera del Trent's la cual se fija un instante en Donald y le sonríe cuando él se aparta del camino. Ella se pierde al interior del local y la atención de Donald vuelve a volcarse en el chico.

–En dos semanas a las once –concede el ojiverde. Se despiden impersonales, Donald se va sintiendo que ya extraña esa conversación divertida que seguro hubieran tenido y las risas que no tiene tiempo de compartir con él.

¡No le preguntó su nombre!

Se siente imbécil, se gira pero el otro ha desaparecido, seguro se metió en la cafetería. El celular sigue vibrando.

–Happy, interrumpiste algo importante, más vale que estén secuestrando a Pepper –responde de golpe.

–Hola Donald –lo saluda la voz de su jefa y él maldice –¿qué es eso tan importante que amerita mi secuestro?

.

Durante el vuelo Donald le cuenta a Pepper del chico ese. Happy está perplejo de que a un hombretón como Donald, que se trae de calle al 90% de las féminas en la oficina, le vayan los chicos por muy bonitos ojos que tengan. Pepper lo escucha mientras teclea en su portátil. Donald sabe que Pepper, y Jane, pertenecen a una especie de mujeres llamadas multitask, así que la pelirroja le sigue la conversación mientras da los toques finales a la conferencia a la que se dirigen.

–¿Le pediste su número? –Pregunta Pepper. Donald niega. Su jefa lo hubiera hecho. Pepper se las hubiera apañado para sacarle nombre, mail, número, medidas y posibles gustos; además hubiera agendado una cita con él con hora, sitio y atuendo; encima de todo hubiera llegado con tiempo de sobra para irse a París sin que nadie tuviera que apremiarla. –¿Y qué te hace pensar que llegará a su cita? – Donald se encoge de hombros. Algo en la mirada del chico le dijo que se verían sin duda.

–¿Y qué? ¿Le vas a llevar flores o chocolates? –Pregunta Happy con actitud renuente a inmiscuirse en la conversación.

–¿Debería darle flores? –Pregunta Donald y Happy se burla.

–Hombre, el tipo apenas te hizo ojitos y tú ya estás planeando la boda –Donald sigue sin entender pero Happy parece ufano con su ingenio.

.

En París se le olvida el chico a Donald. La ciudad es tan revuelta y poblada como NY, pero tiene un encanto aparte, es luminosa y las francesas son una auténtica pieza de desenfado y sensualidad combinadas. En menos de 48 horas luego de aterrizar en París, Donald liga con la organizadora de la recepción pero no tienen sexo casual aunque se magrean cada que pueden. Su novia temporal le muestra parte de la ciudad en sus ratos libres. Pepper es acaparada a cenas y carga a Donald y a Happy con ella. La comida es deliciosa, Happy dice que el vino también, aunque Donald no puede probarlo, ni modo, soma. El precio de la cordura es no poder ingerir alcohol y no tener sexo. _Ces't la vie_.

Aterrizan en NY luego de una semana en París.

Donald tiene libre el día siguiente y jet lag. Se queda dormido y cuando despierta son las 11:00 de la mañana. Mira el reloj pensando en que tenía algo que hacer a esa hora. Mira el celular buscando algún recordatorio, se encoge de hombros y vuelve a los brazos de Morfeo.

–¡Las dísir! –Maldice sin darse cuenta de cómo maldice. –¡Mierda! –La segunda vez maldice en lenguaje soma.

Sale disparado de la cama, vistiéndose como puede a medio camino. Es absolutamente imposible que llegue a tiempo a la cafetería donde quedó de verse con el chico aquel que le vino a la memoria de golpe y porrazo. Lo más sensato sería no ser necio, dejar correr el asunto, rogar a dios por que se vuelvan a encontrar y volverse a dormir. Pero, que Donald sepa, él no es la sensatez andante. Sale corriendo con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, le hormiguean las palmas de las manos por la ansiedad. Cuando llega a la cafetería son las 12:15, lleva la boca seca y una sensación de aprehensión en la barriga. Trata de entrar en la cafetería como casualmente, que no se le note la emoción que lleva arrastrando. Carajo, parece colegiala, casi que ruega que el chico ese no lo vea así.

Deseo cumplido.

El chico no está. Donald se pasa la mano por el cabello acomodándoselo. Vuelve a sus cabales. Ni modo.

–La jodiste Donald –se dice. El estómago le ruge y va al mostrador a pedir el almuerzo de siempre. La cajera de siempre le sonríe. –Hola –mientras paga Donald le pregunta si de casualidad no ha visto a un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro tinta, uno con el que estuvo platicando hacía unas semanas en la entrada. Ella se acuerda de Donald saludándola a la entrada del Trent's pero…

–Siempre te veo solo –no recuerda ningún chico. Él va a su mesa de siempre a esperar la comida.

Cuando está trabajando viste de traje pero ese día está ahí con aire perdido, enfundado en unos jeans que logran que las féminas del sitio le vean el trasero antes de que se acomode en la silla. Se puso la primer playera que encontró, una blanca, anodina, que de colmo está sucia. Se pone a comer muy tranquilo. Mira por la ventana, la gente pasa con prisa. En realidad no le importa haberse perdido la cita con el chico aquel, ni se conocían y chicos guapos en NY sobran, ya conocerá a alguien, tampoco es que esté urgido por compañía de ningún tipo. Lo que le pasaba era que esta persona en particular lo atraía como un imán, lo intrigaba, quería verlo y hablarle, conocerlo pues. Está tomando café pensando en que "ya ni modo" cuando de repente su campo visual es invadido por una mano pálida que sostiene un vaso con café. Levanta la vista y se topa con el chico ese el cual se sienta frente a él. Donald siente que lo acaba de fulminar un rayo.

–Hola –lo saluda el ojiverde casi aburrido. –Pensé que no te encontraría, perdona pero se me olvidó nuestra cita, tuve una clase y se me hizo tardísimo para llegar aquí.

Donald no está ofendido. Si alguno de los dos hubiera llegado a tiempo, o sea hace dos horas, seguro que no se hubieran encontrado. Además…

–Me pasó lo mismo, me quedé dormido –alude.

–Eso explica la ropa –dice el chico sorbiendo de su vaso. Donald se pregunta si ese comentario es una crítica a su desaliño –siempre te veo de traje.

El ojiverde va vestido todo de negro excepto por una bufanda de tono verde oscuro, además de eso lleva una mochila raída entre cuyas formas se distinguen varios libros.

Se quedan callados. Donald mira por la ventana, a pesar de su ansiedad de salir corriendo a buscar a ese chico, a pesar de lo que sintió cuando apareció frente a él, a pesar de todo eso ahora está muy tranquilo. En paz. Como si algo le hubiera estado haciendo falta pero ya no.

–Así que siempre me ves –comenta mientras el otro saca el celular y revisa algo.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Dijiste que siempre me ves de traje. –Ha atrapado al chico, el cual sonríe mostrando dientes perfectamente alineados. A Donald le gusta esa sonrisa algo taimada.

–Vale, lo admito, pero es tu culpa, eres demasiado grande y demasiado llamativo…

–Te faltó: y demasiado atractivo – el chico le vuelve a sonreír pero Donald intuye un sarcasmo que se queda ahogado por un sorbo de café. –Por cierto, soy Donald, ¿y tú te llamas? –Esta vez no se le olvidará hacerse de más datos.

–Loki –responde el ojiverde. Donald se queda petrificado.

–¿Loki? –Repite y la palabra le sabe amarga.

Le duele que justo este chico que le gusta tanto tenga un nombre que le recuerde su maldita locura. De cuando se pensaba que era el dios vikingo del trueno y así. Tiene los recuerdos embotados y borrosos de su estancia en el hospital Scherber, pero ese nombre: Loki, va aparejado al olor a antiséptico de su habitación, a la sensación fría del soma corriendo en sus venas, y a un dolor áspero en su pecho.

–Pues sí, mi madre es catedrática de historia antigua y le gustan las leyendas nórdicas –Loki parece algo ofendido mientras defiende su derecho a llamarse así. Donald sigue desconcertado y ese desconcierto parece romper con el momento. –Vale Donald, un placer conocerte –dice Loki y se pone de pie llevándose su café y la calidez de la cafetería.

El rubio le sigue los pasos.

–Loki –se empareja con él en la calle. –¿Para dónde te diriges? –El ojiverde parece agobiado por su asedio pero Donald le sonríe y algo en sus ojos azules desarma la reticencia del otro.

–Voy a NYU, a la facultad de artes –aclara.

–Genial, mi departamento queda en esa dirección, te acompaño.

–No te rindes fácilmente, ¿cierto?

–No te estoy acosando –aclara Donald.

–Ya, sólo no te gusta mi nombre –siguen caminando, Loki se mueve con parsimonia, con un aplomo que fascina a Donald.

–¿Conoces el hospital Scherber? –Loki niega, a Donald no le extraña. –Estuve ahí una temporada –él no suele mentir sobre aquel episodio de su vida aunque Darcy le ha dicho mil veces que debería. –Tuve un episodio de creerme Thor.

Loki se frena para mirarlo pero Donald no sabe leer su expresión. Está ahí sin darle la mirada de pena que suele arrancarle a las chicas bonitas con esa historia, o el temor que a veces asoma cuando la gente entiende que Scherber es un hospital psiquiátrico.

–¿Thor? ¿Cómo Thor el dios del trueno? –Donald asiente. –Y en ese episodio tuyo, ¿había un Loki? –El ojiverde pregunta retórico y asiente, claro, por eso no le gusta su nombre. –¿Cómo era?

–¿Mi enfermedad o el hospital?

–Loki –algo egocéntrico. –Tu versión de Loki.

–No recuerdo –admite Donald –está todo borroso, mi psicóloga dice que es un mecanismo de defensa.

–Perfecto, así seré la única versión que conozcas –Donald sonríe.

–Y esta historia, ¿te funciona para conquistar? –Loki le coquetea un segundo y le suelta eso al que sigue.

–No –confiesa Donald –de hecho espanta a la gente.

Loki se ríe y siguen caminando. El edificio de NYU a la vista. Es hora de separarse.

–No estoy espantado –dice Loki.

–Que bien, porqué aun me debes una cita, lo de hoy no cuenta –Loki sonríe pero parece que le duele algo.

–Esta es la parte donde me pides mi número.

–¿Y después que pasa?

–Después, como esto no es una comedia romántica te pierdes de vista y te acuerdas que alguna vez conociste a un Loki lo cual se te hizo irónico porque te creías Thor, te preguntas si seguiré frecuentando Trent's y hasta ahí.

–¿Hasta ahí?

–Hasta ahí.

.

Se topa con Loki en la calle dos días después. El ojiverde va corriendo con el café de siempre rumbo a NYU. Donald va de prisa también en la dirección opuesta, hacia el metro. Se saludan con la mano. Donald lo pierde de vista un segundo y al otro no está. Como si hubiera desaparecido.

–Siempre hace eso –le cuenta a Jane y a Darcy esa noche en la cena. Las dos se miran y se dicen algo por telepatía que no comparten con Donald.

–¿Lo vas a llamar? –Pregunta Jane con cuidado.

–Todavía no me decido –dice Donald.

.

Trabaja con Pepper sí, pero no todos los días. Los fines de semana, los viajes y los eventos públicos requieren de su presencia obligatoria pero cuando ella se recluye en la oficina él tiene tiempo de entrenar kick boxing y su uso de armas de fuego, porta una semiautomática de calibre 0.45, algo estándar. Había hecho migas con Happy aunque éste se mofaba de él y le decía que tenía hábitos de viejito, pues debido a la medicación, Donald no bebía, fumaba ni levantaba chicas. Con todo su rutina lo deja con un par de días libres a la semana. Acaba de volver de Toronto, es bastante noche pero encuentra a Darcy en el departamento. Jane no está. Fue a ver a su abogado y su demanda.

–Nunca lo va a superar –remata Darcy –y yo tampoco. Se llevaron mi iPod y había descargado como treinta canciones nuevas ese día –dice con tono decepcionado.

Darcy está comiendo palomitas, eso y viendo una película. Donald se sienta junto a ella y mete la mano en el bowl. A veces parece que la castaña vive ahí. Es hora del soma pero sabe que en cuanto lo tome se dormirá de inmediato.

–Por cierto, ¿has visto a Loki últimamente?

–Algunas veces pero no hemos hablado, creo que me está evadiendo. Debe haberse tomado muy a pecho que no me gustara su nombre.

–¿Y las tiene buenas?

Donald se ríe, ha entendido.

–¿Tú crees que después de pensar que su nombre era raro me iba a dejar cogerle una nalga? Además, no me apetece. Ya sabes. –Que si Darcy sabe.

–Un día cuando no tengas el soma te vas a volver un loco por la ansiedad del sexo. Si, ya lo veo –anuncia y Donald se ríe aún más, le es fácil hablar con ella –pero ¿de veras nunca lo has tocado? –Donald rememora para ella pero no. Eso le hace pensar lo dicho por la mesera del Trent's. Interroga a Darcy con la mirada y ella le confirma que están pensando lo mismo. –A Jane y a mí nos preocupa que no exista, así que a la otra que estés con él, dale una nalgada. Seguro que eso le gusta y así te aseguras de que está ahí.

Pero no es tan simple. Donald se mete otro puñado de palomitas en la boca pero hace algo que en teoría el soma no debería permitirle, duda.

.

Donald despierta de ese sueño. El mismo sueño de siempre. Siente náuseas pero esta vez está lo bastante despierto para darse cuenta de que lo que le da asco es él mismo y lo que hace en ese sueño que se le borra cuando abre los ojos pero que se le queda adherido de alguna manera a la piel.

No se toma el soma, en cambio ve el reloj. Son las 6:00, de cualquier modo es hora de levantarse. Su celular vibra recalcándole lo mismo. Apaga la alarma y luego busca en la lista de contactos el teléfono de Loki. ¿Y si no existe? ¿Sería una mala pasada de su esquizofrenia? Mira los números en la pantalla y pone el pulgar en el botón de marcar pero al final no se atreve. Le aterra la posibilidad de descubrir que esa persona es producto de su delirio.

Cuando sale a la sala ve a Darcy dormida en el sofá, hay un desastre de palomitas en la alfombra, a Jane no le va a gustar. Su castaña amiga se estira y luego se encoge haciéndose ovillo. Y entonces él tiene una idea.

Cuando ella despierta Donald le da un instante para ponerse presentable y se la lleva con él.

–¿Cuál es la prisa? –El mira su reloj. Loki suele aparecer en Trent's a eso de las 8:00 pero también Donald piensa que si es una jugarreta de su cabeza, si le da la oportunidad de mostrárselo lo hará.

Darcy y él no llevan ni diez minutos sentados cuando Loki entra en el local. Donald siente asco de sí mismo. El mismo asco que le provoca su recurrente pesadilla. Suspira pesado y se queda fijo. Nunca ha visto a Loki ordenar café lo que implicaría verlo conversar con alguien que no sea él. Nunca lo ha tocado. Nunca lo ha visto en compañía de nadie más.

–Maldita sea. –Es una ilusión.

Este producto de su fantasía se dirige hacia él.

–Tiempo sin vernos –le dice irónico acercándose. –Empezaba a creer que te había imaginado.

–Hola, ¿quién eres tú? –Pregunta Darcy evaluándolo como ella sabe hacer y Donald los mira mirarse uno al otro.

–Loki –responde y le tiende la mano a Darcy quien se la estrecha. –Soy un conocido de Donald.

–Darcy, una amiga de Donald –saluda ella. Se dicen un par de ironías. Donald siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo. Su medicación funciona después de todo.

–Dijo que iba a invitarme a salir –dice Loki a Darcy; Donald siente que se ha perdido de algo. –Yo le dije que eso de las citas casuales sólo pasa en las comedias románticas. Tenía razón.

–A veces es tímido ahí donde lo ves –lo defiende Darcy. Loki se despide y Donald sigue como un pasmarote. –Así que ese es Loki, ¡yey! –Ella le da voz a las emociones de Donald, una versión resumida además. –Si existe, ¡yey! Y es hot. Así que te gustan los chicos carilindos.

.

Aun así pasa otra semana antes de que al terminar el trabajo Donald se anime a llamarlo. La confirmación de Darcy de que es un ser de carne y hueso le da permiso de intentar acercársele. Marca, se le hizo muy impersonal enviarle un mensaje, y además quiere oír su voz.

Loki le responde al segundo timbrazo con extrañeza.

–Hola –le dice Donald haciéndole señales a un taxi mientras habla. –¿Estás ocupado?

–¿Donald? Hola, algo sí –responde Loki. –Voy rumbo a mi casa, tengo muchísimo trabajo.

–¿Ya cenaste? –Pregunta Donald metiéndose con cuña en la vida de Loki.

–No, pasaré a Taanbori palace por algo. –El taxi se detiene, Donald debería irse a casa y no insistir pero Loki le tiende un anzuelo. –¿Tú ya cenaste? –Donald sonríe y se acomoda en el taxi.

–¿A dónde? –Pregunta el conductor con acento extranjero.

–A Taanbori palace en Little India –le indica Donald.

.

–Esto no es una cita –dice Loki, deja a Donald acercarse para luego empujarlo lejos suyo. Un indeciso. ¿Los dos lo son?

Abre la puerta de su departamento en Astor place, un lugarcito incrustado en un edificio antiguo y desvencijado. Queda muy cerca de NYU, de hecho está repleto de estudiantes de NYU como Donald comprueba al subir y ver a la gente yendo y viniendo como en un hormiguero con caras de entusiasmado desvelo, todos veinteañeros, libros, laps, café y charlas hip.

–Me parece bien, así me sigues debiendo una. –Entran en el lugar con la comida hindú en equilibrio en manos de Donald.

El departamento de Loki tiene pintura blanca que se descarapela en las esquinas, una cocina–comedor aseada aunque diminuta y una sala con un sofá cama perdido debajo de montañas de papeles, hay un pizarrón de corcho abarcando buena parte de la pared, una computadora más grande de lo común y un librero atiborrado de películas, algunas en VHS.

–¿Qué es lo que estudias? –Pregunta Donald acomodándose en torno a la única mesa, en la cocina a dos pasos del frigorífico.

–Cine –dice Loki mientras hace lo propio. Donald asiente. –¿Eres cinéfilo?

–No recuerdo, tú sabes, por mi hospitalización, perdí un montón de cosas.

–¿Qué enfermedad tuviste? –Pregunta Loki. Donald sabe que Darcy y Jane y Pepper auguraron que Loki saldría huyendo en cuanto dijera la palabra con E.

–Tengo esquizofrenia –y de colmo se la suelta en presente. Loki va al frigo y saca un par de cervezas, le tiende una a Donald que la acepta pero la deja sobre la mesa sin abrir, el ojiverde le baja la mitad a la suya en dos tragos.

–Entonces, ¿no recuerdas ninguna película que hayas visto? ¿Ni siquiera Star Wars? –Donald agradece internamente que Loki no lo haya echado, y que no insista en hablar sobre su enfermedad. Niega a su pregunta y Loki parece ofendido –¡Vamos! ¡Todo el mundo ha visto Star Wars!

Comen y hablan, Loki acaba por tomarse la cerveza de Donald pero ni una más. Donald le cuenta que es guardaespaldas de una CEO poderosa pero no da el nombre de Pepper, Loki le cuenta que está trabajando en un corto como proyecto final del semestre, es el encargado de la preproducción y del storyboard y de la edición y bla.

–¿Cuál es tu película favorita? –Pregunta Donald arrancando un trozo de naan.

–¿Ahora mismo? Dodes ka-den, el camino de la vida de Kurosawa, aunque ya sé que todos prefieren siete samuráis –Donald se encoge de hombros, quizá no debió preguntar.

–¿No tienes una película favorita de toda la vida?

–No, mis gustos van y vienen, ahora mismo me gustas tú –Donald se queda de piedra pues junto con la frase Loki se pone de pie y se le sienta en las piernas para luego echarle los brazos al cuello. –Mis compañeros llegan en una hora, así que más vale apurarnos.

Donald pasa saliva, le mira los ojos de cerca como quería desde que se fijó en él en la cafetería. Ojos de perfectas vetas verdes, se conforma con mirarle el rostro tan cerca que le inunda todo.

–¿Apurarnos?

–¿No quieres follar conmigo? –Le inquiere y Donald pone casi ojos de plato. Loki se inclina por un beso que Donald le recibe sorprendido. Le prueba los labios fríos y delgados. Loki lo besa con ansiedad pero él lo obliga a que se besen despacio. Lo estrecha contra él y se abre paso entre su boca profundizando la caricia, sigue besándolo como si nunca hubiera besado a nadie, aunque para su escasa memoria ya ha besado bastante, pero también como si no fuera a besar a nadie más, como si se le fuera a ir toda la vida en ese beso. Loki se zafa y Donald lo mira inhalar con el fantasma de su beso en el rostro, Loki inhala con los ojos cerrados todavía.

–No voy a follar contigo –le asegura Donald y Loki abre los parpados para mirarlo entre ofendido y sorprendido. –Gracias por la cena –añade.

Loki se levanta y recupera la compostura, aquí no pasó nada, buenas noches. Donald le sonríe y va a la puerta, cuando ya sale rumbo a las escaleras Loki lo alcanza.

–Pensé que querías –le dice.

–No sé lo que quiero pero no es esto –le dice Donald. Loki se encoge de hombros.

–Allá tú, ya te lo dije que mis gustos van y vienen, igual mañana ya no me gustas tanto.

–Ya veremos –lo reta Donald, le sonríe de lado. –Hasta mañana entonces –baja apurado y juraría escuchar un "púdrete" a sus espaldas.

.

Al día siguiente se lo topa en Trent's. Hay fila pero Donald va directo al ojiverde a quién reconoce de espaldas.

–Hola Loki –lo saluda y se acercan a la cajera. El otro no le responde el saludo y Donald piensa que igual y ya lo manda al final de la fila.

–Dame un americano con doble carga –pide Loki, la cajera asiente –y un latte con leche entera –pide lo que Donald siempre bebe –acompañado con tres bagels de las casa –se gira a mirarlo por fin, –¿o es media docena?

–Tres están bien, los contaste perfecto cuando me acechabas –Loki se ríe y paga invitándole el desayuno. Le dan espacio al siguiente cliente y se van a sentar a la mesa de Donald, la de siempre junto a la ventana. Loki no parece enojado porque Donald lo haya rechazado anoche. –¿Vas a clases?

–Al ayuntamiento, estoy tratando de conseguir un permiso para filmar unas panorámicas de Washington Square. ¿Y tú?

–A por mi jefa –no entra en detalles.

–Estuve pensando en lo de anoche, me parece bien que sólo seamos amigos.

–Yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo –dice Donald. Loki bufa.

–¿Entonces qué quieres? –Donald se encoge de hombros. –Eres un pesado, cuando lo sepas me avisas, hasta entonces te pido que dejes de acosarme.

–¿Cuál acoso? Siempre desayuno aquí.

–Muy bien. Entonces me buscaré otro sitio –sus cafés están listos. Loki va a agarrar el suyo para irse pero Donald se lo gana. Loki lo mira furioso pero Donald lo toma de la nuca y le planta un beso que Loki no le rechaza.

–No te enojes –le pide Donald y le tiende su vaso. –¿Nos vemos en la noche?

–Si para la noche sabes qué quieres de mí sí –Donald arquea las cejas. Loki quiere razones, quiere congruencia y porqués bien puestos que al parecer deben incluir ganas de retozar juntos. El ojiverde lo mira ofendido pero le da otro beso. –Para el camino –aclara.

La chica del mostrador (no la cajera la otra, la que te prepara el café), le pasa su desayuno a Donald, él lo toma y le ve la cara de decepción. No la entiende hasta que ella se acerca a su compañera.

–Te lo dije, los guapos tan guapos son todos gays –Donald se ríe.

.

Está algo distraído aunque no le dedica intrincadas reflexiones al tema: ¿qué quiere de Loki?

–¿Y qué? ¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu novio? –A Happy no le encanta el tópico de conversación mientras aguardan a que Pepper salga de su oficina pero parece que no puede dejar de entrometerse. –¿Le gustas mucho?

–No lo sé, a veces creo que le gusto mucho y después me parece que me dará de hostias –y eso que sólo han hablado un par de veces.

–Suena igual a la última relación que tuve. ¿Entonces qué le vas a pedir? ¿Su mano? –Happy se ríe, Donald ya sabe que está haciendo chistes malos a sus costillas pero lo deja.

–No, lo quiero besar y me gusta verlo, quiero hablar con él aunque se puede poner de un ánimo que da miedo, quiero estar con él y todo, pero no me lo quiero tirar.

–Ah ya, lo que tú quieres es pedirle que sean como un matrimonio de viejitos –Donald asiente sin ofenderse. Esa descripción más o menos se ajusta. –¿Irás a verlo hoy? –Donald le explicó del ultimátum.

–Sí –dice resuelto Donald. –Aunque no sé bien que le voy a decir.

Pepper los llama y ambos entran. Su jefa está guardando unos archivos con gesto de concentración absoluta. Sus labios están tensos.

–Tony –susurra Happy que ya la conoce. –Esa es su expresión de: Tony es un imbécil.

–Nos vamos a Malibú –les dice Pepper. Happy asiente. –Tony volvió a volar la mitad de la casa.

Donald se queda con ella, Happy sale a hacer algunos preparativos. Solicitar el avión privado y así. Ambos guardaespaldas tienen maletas de viajes cortos listas en el edificio para situaciones así. El rubio le manda un mensaje a Jane que ya tiene listo de antemano: _viaje con P. No llegaré hoy. _

Seguro está de vuelta mañana y podrá ver a Loki y pedirle ese matrimonio de viejitos.

.

El desastre de Tony les toma quince días de ausencia. Con Pepper hablando con la policía y los bomberos locales, con los de la aseguradora de la casa, la aseguradora de los autos y la aseguradora de las piezas de arte que Tony tenía y que salieron dañadas; luego riñendo a Tony que no hace mucho caso más ocupado en restaurar al 100 la funcionalidad de su computadora Jarvis. En medio de ese caos Tony se fija en Donald.

–¿Quién es el grandote? –Pregunta Tony.

–Mi nuevo guardaespaldas, Donald, ya te había dicho de él –dice Pepper.

–Ah claro, no me gusta, despídelo –dice Tony sin mirar demasiado al rubio.

–Pero a mí sí me gusta, se queda –Donald y Happy siguen el intercambio. Su jefa se aleja, –llamaré al arquitecto para que venga a revisar si hay daño estructural –le dice la pelirroja a Tony dando por zanjada la cuestión. Donald la sigue como es lógico, Happy se rezaga. Donald está seguro de que le dirá a Tony que es gay.

La mitad de la casa está hecha trizas y la otra mitad aun derrocha obscena comodidad. Jarvis se libró. Donald encuentra aquella computadora que es más bien una entidad electrónica, familiar. Está a gusto en aquella casa a pesar del caos, no se lo explica, tampoco es que se lo cuestione mucho.

Le envía algún mensaje a Loki para saludarlo pero no recibe respuesta a ninguno. Su ausencia equivale al rompimiento de su no–relación.

.

Donald vuelve a Trent's. Loki lo sigue saludando pero le da un trato distante. Donald no insiste. Está pensando lo que debe hacer. Hay un restaurante _Per Se_, del cual Pepper siempre habla con halago y eso es su referencia de que es bueno.

–Olvídalo, es muy caro y se debe pedir reservación como con dos meses de anticipo –le explica Happy.

–¿_Per Se_? –Pepper lo escucha de pasada. –¿A quién quieres invitar a ese sitio?

–A Loki –confiesa Donald.

–Pensé que te habías olvidado de él. –Pepper hace una pausa tras la computadora. –Tengo un conocido en ese lugar –dice y toma el teléfono. La llamada es corta e incluye mucho francés, un par de risas de Pepper y su tono dulce/persuasivo. Cuando cuelga Donald está seguro de que… –tienes reservación, a tu nombre, para mañana en la noche a las diez.

–Gracias –dice Donald de corazón.

.

–Me debes una cita –le dice a Loki al teléfono.

–Tú no tienes esquizofrenia, lo que tienes es un grave caso de indecisión combinado con capricho y complejo de acechador –le suelta Loki.

–Vamos, una cita. Te invito a cenar en el _Per Se_. –Donald le enseña la carnada a ver si Loki pica.

–Mentira.

–Es en serio, vamos, una buena cena en compensación por fastidiarte. –Hay silencio y Donald presiona como Ema a veces le hace a él. –¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

–¿Ya sabes que quieres?

–Sí, quiero cenar contigo, quiero verte.

–Esta es una de esas relaciones donde el pobre asediado termina muerto, ¿cierto? Y era obvio para todos que iba a terminar así menos para él.

–Esto no es el guion de una película de terror. ¿Mañana a las diez?

–Llevaré mi mejor traje.

.

Donald ve a la gente que acude al _Per Se_ apoyado en una jardinera afuera del edificio que alberga el restaurante. No quiso esperar a Loki sentado solo adentro. Frente a sus ojos pasan tres mercedes, dos con chófer, cuatro Lincoln, dos limos y un Aston Martin. Son las diez en punto. Donald ruega que Loki no llegue tarde o perderán la reservación. Ve pasar un bmw que el valet mira con desdén y tras este aparece Loki caminando. Cumplió lo dicho. Lleva puesto un traje que le sienta como un guante a su delgado cuerpo, corbata negra, camisa blanca, abrigo y la clásica bufanda verde pero esta tiene bordes dorados. Donald va de gris por hacer alguna diferencia con los trajes negros con los que trabaja.

Le sonríe de lejos a Loki y cuando llega frente a él le tiende un clavel. Loki lo mira con ojos de: "¿es en serio?" Y Donald toma nota mental de no volver a tomarle consejos a Happy. Aunque igual lo acepta.

Se plantan ante el host. Donald da su nombre muy ufano.

–Tengo una reservación para dos a nombre de Donald Blake –el hombre lo busca en la lista con gesto de sepulturero.

–No está –Donald siente la mirada de Loki y su sonrisa rapaz aunque no voltea a verlo.

–Vamos hombre, debe estar, mira de nuevo –el sujeto lo ignora. –Por favor –añade Donald poniendo la mano sobre el libro de reservaciones. La retira con gesto cortés dejando un billete de cincuenta. El sepulturero mira de nuevo a Donald. –Pepper Potts me hizo favor de llamarles.

El nombre hace más efecto que el billete. El host se transforma en su gemelo benévolo. Llama a un mesero en el acto y le indica, en francés, la mesa de ambos. Los conducen con máxima deferencia, el mesero es todo sonrisas y amabilidad. Les ofrece la carta y se pierde de vista. La condenada carta es más compleja que el manual del motor de un auto. Tienen tres menús diferentes, incluyendo uno vegetariano, uno de temporada y otro más clásico; los platos están en su mayoría en francés. Pepper le había advertido sobre eso.

"No ordenes nada que no sepas pronunciar" le sugirió. Aunque eso en esa situación medio equivale a morir de hambre.

Loki está escrutando la carta con calma, Donald imita su expresión de desdén. El mesero vuelve para tomarles la orden. Donald pide ternera con aliño de cereza. El mesero le halaga la elección con convicción que hace que Donald no se sienta inepto y luego se vuelve a Loki.

–¿Monsieur?

– _Je veux manger, canard accompagné sauce à la truffe. –_El mesero asiente.

–_Bon choix, monsieur_, espero que disfruten de su comida –responde. Donald sonríe. Cuando Loki habla francés hipnotiza a Donald. –¿Qué les ofrezco para beber? –Pregunta el mesero en inglés para meter a Donald en la conversación.

"No hagas el ridículo con el vino" le había dicho Pepper y luego le indicó como burlar tan peliaguda situación.

–¿Cuál es la recomendación del sommelier?

El mesero sonríe y luego se va para regresar acompañado del dichoso sommelier. Donald no se deja abrumar, es todo aplomo cuando quiere, y ahora claro que quiere. Escoge el vino que mejor puede, un Château Latour, luego le sonríe a Loki, los labios sellados y los ojos relucientes. Encarga agua mineral también.

–¿Qué te parece? Sé que no es el tanboori palace –le dice al ojiverde en cuanto se quedan solos.

–Ya que lo mencionas, creo que extraño los bancos colocados en la calle –el tanboori no se puede asociar con glamour ni en sueños.

–No sabía que hablabas francés.

–Creo que hay un montón de cosas que desconoces de mí –aclara Loki. –Me gusta el cine francés y si logro entenderlo sin subtítulos mejor que mejor –Donald asiente.

–El otro día dijiste que tu película favorita…

–Por ahora…

–Sí, que tu película favorita por ahora era una de Kurosawa, pero no creo que sepas japonés.

–Cierto, no lo sé –Donald se anota un tanto. –Cuando me dijiste que me invitabas a este lugar aprendí a ordenar en francés para impresionarte –el rubio lo mira sin saber si aquello es una reverenda tomada de pelo y su expresión hace reír a Loki que le empata aquella guerra que se traen sin habérsela declarado mutuamente.

La comida es deliciosa aunque el tamaño de las porciones decepciona a Donald. El vino llega y el sommelier les pregunta si desean catarlo. Los dos se retan a atreverse a hacer semejante estupidez. Loki accede, le sirven una muestra luego de recitarle tecnicismos de la etiqueta. Decanta un poco en su copa la cual agita, lo hace con elegancia, no parece una pose barata. Aspira el aroma del vino y lo prueba sin relamerse los labios.

–Tiene sin duda cierto toque afrutado y un resabio a madera que pasa casi desapercibido.

–¿Desea algo más robusto monsieur?

–No, lo encuentro satisfactorio –dice y hace un ademán casi regio con la mano. El sommelier, quién sabe si está de acuerdo o sólo lo han instruido a seguirle la corriente a los faroles como Loki. Donald procura no desternillarse de risa. En cuanto el sommelier se aleja Loki se sirve la copa casi llena y la vacía de golpe.

–¿Está bueno? –Pregunta Donald ahora que el otro ha logrado probar como se debe el vino.

–Delicioso, ¿te sirvo?

–No bebo –Loki se está riendo de lo lindo. Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacía atrás vibrando. Donald lo mira procurando no lucir asquerosamente embelesado.

–Ahora sí me has sorprendido. –Loki procede a explicarse, –te vas a gastar una fortuna en esta botella que no puedes probar –Donald asiente –y lo haces para impresionarme. Muy bien Donald me gusta que me consientas.

El rubio va a decirle que mejor se calle la boca o se la callará a besos pero Loki parece de verdad halagado. El ojiverde está encantado con la cena, y con el vino, o tal vez se pone encantador a causa del vino.

Comen en un silencio que les dura como dos minutos nada más.

–¿Por qué no bebes? Perdona que te lo diga pero no pareces abstemio.

–Por el medicamento que tomo, se llama soma y no debe combinarse con alcohol.

–¿Por?

–No recuerdo pero se supone que tiene efectos severos si se mezclan.

–¿Te conviertes en un monstruo verde? –Inquiere Loki. Está sentado con desparpajo haciendo girar su vino en la copa, la tercera de la noche, por cierto la botella ya va a menos de la mitad.

–Creo que mencionaron eso sí, me convierto en un monstruo gigante y azoto por los suelos a quien tenga delante –la cena se les va entre sarcasmos e ironías. Loki se ríe con la amenaza de Donald. La comida se acaba y el vino también.

–_Pas de dessert_ –dice Loki cuando el mesero vuelve con otra carta. El aludido los vuelve a dejar y Loki le dice a Donald que acaba de rechazar el postre, en el mismo tono que usaría para comunicarle su plan secreto de dominar el mundo.

–¿Sin postre? Aun muero de hambre –se queja Donald mientras el mesero va a por la cuenta. Loki se inclina hacia adelante y le susurra.

–Si sigues así el postre seré yo –y luego añade por lo bajo –_sauf si vous êtes fou. –_Donald lo mira mal. –¿Sabes? Hay algo que siempre he querido saber de este tipo de lugares.

–¿Qué cosa?

Loki espera el momento en que el mesero ya casi vuelve y le toma una mano a Donald por encima de la mesa para luego inclinarse hasta alcanzarle los labios. Se besan despacio pero largo. Donald encuentra el sabor del vino que no pudo probar en la boca del ojiverde, de verdad estaba delicioso. Se sueltan cuando el mesero carraspea a su lado. El sujeto en cuestión continúa tan encantador como si ellos fueran su pareja preferida y encima viejos amigos en lugar de clientes.

"Paga sin mirar la cuenta" fue el último consejo de Pepper y eso es justo lo que hace, pone la tarjeta, firma, decide no preocuparse hasta que le llegue el estado de cuenta. Nunca le compró la bolsa esa a Jane.

Cuando ponen un pie en la calle Loki le tiende una mano que Donald acepta con gusto. El valet los mira mal pero ya les da igual. Se pierden rumbo al metro.

–Mira, tienen una política de tolerancia gay –comenta Loki muy ufano. –Entonces, ¿tu casa o la mía? –Pregunta Loki.

Donald no le responde, le aprieta la mano y lo hace seguirlo a la línea B. Esa los deja cerca del departamento que comparte con Jane.

.

Su amiga está dormida cuando llegan. Donald le hace una seña a Loki de no alzar demasiado la voz. A diferencia del cuchitril donde Loki vive, el departamento tiene tres habitaciones, una es el estudio de Jane, la cocina igual es el comedor pero la sala está pulcra. Todo es familiar y cálido. Debe ser el toque femenino. Donald no lo conduce al cuarto sino a la cocina. La comida estaba muy buena, aunque no está seguro bien a bien de que era lo que comía, pero se quedó con hambre. Se prepara un emparedado bajo la mirada afilada de Loki, quien por cierto rechaza comer nada más, con razón es tan delgado.

–¿Me trajiste a verte cenar de nuevo? –Inquiere. Donald suspira durante la cena no hablaron sobre su no–relación.

–Loki –Donald se sienta junto a él. No quiso comer pero está tomando una coca–cola. –Te dije que ya sabía lo que quería de ti, y eso sigue sin incluir sexo. –El ojiverde está oficialmente confundido.

–Bien, no es que esté desesperado pero… ¿qué quieres entonces?

–Esto –dice Donald. –Vernos, conversar, salir.

–¿Cómo amigos?

–No.

–Perdona, ¿soy el único que siente un deja-vu?

–No es que no quiera tener sexo es que no puedo –confiesa Donald implorando en su interior porque Loki entienda lo humillante que es decirle eso. –El medicamento para mi enfermedad me inhibe.

–Oh. –Loki lo mira de arriba abajo y luego se queda meditando casi encogido sobre sí mismo. Donald teme nuevamente que el ojiverde lo mande a volar. –¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo? ¿Tener una relación célibe? –No parece molesto tan sólo está evaluando. –¿Qué significa exactamente eso de que te inhibe? Los besos han estado muy bien.

–Porque me atraes pero no creo que pueda hacerte más –Loki sonríe, ese gesto que Donald ya le conoce, su sonrisa de reto. Donald niega, se teme la conclusión a la que el otro está a punto de llegar.

–Ya veremos –le dice desafiante. –¿Sabes? Esa noche que te apareciste en mi casa sin ser invitado, cuando me rechazaste y dijiste que no era sexo lo que querías de mí –Donald asiente ubicando el momento aludido –en verdad me asustaste. No es que yo vaya follando con cualquier persona, me gustas Donald, en serio que sí, pero cuando dijiste aquello sentí que querías, no sé, poseer mi alma o una cosa parecida. –Loki parece aliviado. –Pero ahora que me dices que es por el medicamento…

–Soma –dice Donald por decir algo.

–Ahora creo un poco menos que puedas ser un psicópata –Donald niega, en serio Loki debe dejar de montarse la película dentro de su cabeza. Con el estómago de Donald por fin lleno, el rubio tienta la suerte. Ojalá Loki siga achispado por el vino.

–¿Te quedas conmigo?

Loki lo mira y empieza a negar pero Donald, en cambio, va a por él, lo rodea con sus brazos y lo besa de nuevo. Loki le echa los brazos alrededor del cuello y cede como parece que siempre hace cuando se trata de los besos de Donald. El rubio lo levanta en vilo y lo lleva con él a su cuarto. Loki quiere protestar pero Donald no le suelta los labios, se los muerde suavecito cada vez que trata de hablar, y cuando la protesta gana encono se aprovecha para meterle la lengua y probarlo a su antojo.

–No sé si pueda estar contigo sabiendo que no puedo tenerte –le susurra Loki.

–Veremos –le responde Donald.

–Me quedo –acepta.

Donald le presta una polera de los Yankees a Loki, quien se quita el traje y se la pone, le va grande pero dice que está cómoda. Donald lo mira agarrarla y olisquearla para luego sonreírse. Él suele dormir en boxers. Loki pide prestado el baño y cuando sale él se toma el soma, no quería que Loki lo viera medicarse.

Se meten a la cama y en cuanto Donald apaga la luz Loki lo abraza por la espalda. Donald sonríe complacido dejándose arrastrar por la somnolencia del medicamento. Siente las manos de Loki colarse bajo su ropa interior para enroscarse juguetonas en torno a su miembro.

–No me funciona –dice cerrando los ojos y no se entera de nada más.

.

Donald despierta a la mañana siguiente, solo. Por un instante tiene la absoluta certeza de que alucinó que salía a cenar con Loki y luego dormían juntos. Debe llamar a Ema y decirle que la enfermedad se ha vuelto a reactivar. En eso escucha a Jane soltar un grito y sale corriendo en su rescate.

–¡Tranquila, vine con Donald!

Se encuentra a su amiga en pijama, en la sala, sosteniendo una lámpara a modo de arma contra Loki el cual se ha pasado al otro lado del sofá usando el mueble como barrera.

–Jane –Donald se acerca y su amiga baja su arma.

–¡Que susto me acaba de dar! –Se acomoda el cabello tras dejar la lámpara de vuelta en una mesita. Donald suelta un suspiro de alivio. Si Jane lo ve no es una alucinación, doblemente confirmado.

–Jane te presento a Loki, Loki ella es Jane –los dos se miran y se saludan. Jane los deja a solas dirigiéndose al baño tras soltarle a Donald un: a la otra me avisas que tienes compañía.

–Me gusta –comenta Loki.

–¿Te vas? –El ojiverde asiente, le explica que quedó con sus compañeros de proyecto y que no ha avanzado lo que debería.

–Gracias por la velada –dice Loki –por cierto necesitas otra almohada –se soba el cuello. Donald se queda dónde está por ver en qué términos han quedado. Loki le responde acercándose y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios. –Te llamo esta noche.

Donald le aprieta una mano y lo deja ir. En cuanto la puerta se cierra Jane sale del cuarto de baño.

–Así que, ese es Loki –Donald asiente.

–Creo que es mi novio –añade.

.

.

CAFETERÍA SEGUNDA TAZA, A 2 K.M. DEL HOSPITAL SCHERBER. HOY A LAS 11: 45 A.M.

Lamento llegar tarde Joanna, tuve que hacer papeleo de último momento y eso me retrasó. Veo que ya has pedido mi café, gracias. ¿Cómo va el reportaje? Sé que te prometí una cita con Donald pero su trabajo le impide a veces agendar, no te preocupes, planeo ponerla un día que venga a consulta, así será más fácil para los dos.

¿Me notas preocupada? La verdad es que lo estoy. El papeleo del que te hablé, fue con la policía, un interno se escapó del hospital y le están buscando. Verás… se trata de Leah. Sé que te despertaba gran compasión y sé que no te gustó que te prohibiéramos las visitas pero desde aquella primera vez, cuando ella se psicotizó nos quedó claro que no era apta para ver a desconocidos. Ella no dejó de insistir en que en realidad eres Loki oculto bajo un hechizo. ¿Aún se te hace extraño que te confundiera con alguien que no conocía? Ajá, no sé si recuerdes que te dije antes que Donald y ella se hacían contratransferencia, pues es por eso. Verás, cuando le preguntaba a Donald como era Loki, él me decía: Delgado, pálido, alto, de ojos verdes, cabello largo en negro tinta. A grandes rasgos así era, y Leah respondía a la descripción de Hela: Delgada, pálida, alta, de ojos verdes, cabello tinta. Y si a eso le sumas la falsa apariencia de Leah, la que insistía que tenía, pues era la misma. Así que por ende, ella podía recrearlo aún sin conocerlo.

La terapia de electroshock no dio resultado, al principio estaba confundida y la tratamos con la misma terapia cognitiva que a Donald pero en ella no dio efecto. ¿Por qué? Leah no es resilente, y no está interesada en recuperarse. En realidad no hubo progreso significativo pero si recuperó su cabello con ayuda de la sonda, y estaba mucho más estable. Te pido como un favor de amigas que por favor no pongas esto en tu historia, menciona lo menos que puedas a Leah.

Y sí, estoy preguntándome si debo avisar a Donald. He pensado que Leah tal vez tratará de dar con él, después de todo siempre me pareció que se sentía atraída por él y podría ser peligrosa en su estado actual. No, posiblemente lo mejor sea que no lo haga, lo voy a preocupar o ¿mejor si? Aún no lo sé. Sucedió ayer en la mañana, una de las internas dice que la escuchó hablando con alguien, pensó que con la enfermera porque tenía voz de mujer pero ese día en la rotación sólo había enfermeros hombres; ahora dicha información no es tan confiable porque proviene de alguien que escucha 17 voces diferentes en su cabeza. Leah no pudo haberse evadido sola, la policía piensa que fue con ayuda interna y están interrogando a todo el personal. A mí ya me interrogaron acerca de ella. Estoy segura de que la policía la encontrara de nuevo.

Perdona Joanna. Sí, hay algo más. Ajá, es Donald.

Verás, creo que está enamorado. No, no es algo malo, es sólo que es demasiado pronto para que se sienta así. Te mencioné que el soma iba a inhibir su deseo sexual y el placer, anhedonia, así se llama esa condición, pero eso no evita los sentimientos, de hecho lo hace más propenso a aceptar a alguien porque el soma no le deja preocuparse o dudar demasiado. No, tampoco le voy a prohibir que tenga una relación, al fin y al cabo no es un niño, sólo quiero aconsejarle prudencia y…. ajá, es que Joanna. El chico en cuestión se llama Loki. Veo que tú también estás sorprendida igual que yo, me alegra mucho contar con tu amistad. Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Verás, Donald no pudo venir a su cita de este mes debido a un viaje a París pero hablé con él por teléfono y me lo contó muy contento. Pensé de inmediato que se trataba de una alucinación pero Donald también se cuestionó lo mismo, me dijo que Jane y Darcy lo habían visto, y ya lo confirmé. Inclusive Donald me traerá una foto de él para que lo vea pero ya me lo ha descrito, ¿imaginas ya cómo es? Si, delgado, pálido, alto, ojos verdes y cabellos negros tinta. ¡Es como si la esquizofrenia de Donald lo empujara a levantar una piedra y encontrar a Loki! Además el nombre, ¿por qué tenía que llamarse así?

Y lo peor no es eso. Ojalá esto se tratara solamente de que Donald se obsesiona con alguien que inconscientemente le recuerda a su hermano pero no. Donald es guapo–guapo como te dije antes, ajá pero su sinceridad le empuja a contarle a la gente sobre Scherber y eso es una barrera para los que suelen temerle a los enfermos psiquiátricos. ¿Sabes? Para no liarte llamaré al Loki/delirio/hermano, Loki/Asgard. Al Loki/enamorado/real lo llamaré Loki/NY. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo de él? Ajá, pues Loki/NY lo ha aceptado aunque puede que sólo sea por el momento. Puede que se desentienda cuando sepa que Donald no puede tener relaciones sexuales, o mejor dicho que no está interesado en tenerlas; si sólo lo quiere por su físico, le molestara su falta de pasión y cariño, el contacto físico pues. Es algo que Donald no puede dar con el soma. Además de ello creo que este nuevo chico tiene una personalidad border o limítrofe, son personas que gustan de emociones peligrosas y relaciones que los pueden destruir. Sólo así me explicó que haya aceptado salir con Donald.

Si Joanna, estoy muy preocupada pero tal vez tengas razón y sólo sea pasajero.

.

.

Las cosas marchan bien. Viven bastante cerca uno del otro. A veinte minutos a pie por lo que Donald se pasa a ver a Loki cuando este lo llama, aunque normalmente eso empieza así:

–Estoy hasta el cuello de tarea, ¿me traes la cena? –Donald siempre dice que sí y a veces, que cabrón, Loki añade: –¿le traes a mis compañeros igual? Aquí te reembolso.

Siempre cumple eso último y de propina, por ser tan buen repartidor, Loki le da besos prolongados.

Si no quedan de verse es seguro que se toparan en Trent's, siempre, todos los días. Un martes, y de ahí en adelante, Loki le tiene la sorpresa de estarlo aguardando con el café como le gusta y los bagels. Donald se siente estúpidamente halagado.

Todo va bien, incluso Ema ha dejado de insinuar que ser novio de Loki puede que no sea sano para su mente.

Los fines de semana Loki gusta de ver películas con Gustav, un tipo que sueña ser director de fotografía y con Andrea, una chica de rasgos atractivos que hace todo lo posible por disimular bajo ropas holgadas y lentes de armazón grueso, ella quiere ser directora. Le caen bien a Donald. No así sus gustos cinematográficos. Los tres andan en una maratón de cine de autor que dan en Greenwich Village en un cinecito diminuto y perdido. Donald ve sin problemas el hombre elefante de David Lynch; pero se queda dormido durante Inland Empire, igual que le pasa en 8 ½ de Fellini.

Loki se lo permite, que lo agarre de almohada aunque luego se queje de que está muy huesudo. No le reprocha nada, dice que porque Donald no ronca que sí no… Luego de la película obligatoria cada pareja se va por su lado, ellos dos acaban en el departamento de Jane donde Donald cocina. Loki asegura que un día morirá de intoxicación pero igual acepta, y a veces devora, todo lo que Donald le ofrece. Incluido un letal intento de comida mexicana que incluía frijoles y chili. El horror aun le dura al ojiverde.

–Un día deberíamos ver Dodes ka-den –dice Donald.

–¿Quietes dormirte en mi actual película favorita? –Loki se ve ofendido como nunca, aquello es blasfemo y el rubio se ríe pero no le insiste.

Donald a veces como que siente que Loki lo odia porque después de comer se pone hosco y huraño, su humor ensombrece conforme avanza la tarde así que cuando dice que ya se va Donald nunca intenta persuadirlo de quedarse. Un día pide una explicación:

–Tengo que ir a casa a trabajar y a pajearme –le informa con desfachatez que a Donald no le hace mella, armadura de soma, ni modo Loki. –Esta relación me pone de malas.

–¿Cuándo? –Dice Donald en lugar de: porqué.

–Cuando me fijo bien en ti y me doy cuenta de lo condenadamente atractivo que eres sumado a todo lo que me gustas y después noto lo estúpidamente masoquista que soy.

–¿Hoy te pasa eso?

–Todos los días me pasa eso.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –Pregunta Donald y no es retórico, en serio que no.

–Por lo menos dame un: te quiero –Donald abre la boca pero se da cuenta de que está a punto de decir eso por complacer a Loki, en un gesto mecánico e impulsivo así que las palabras no le salen.

Loki parece que se desvanece en el aire pues cuando Donald quiere reaccionar y recomponer la situación su novio no está, tan sólo la puerta del departamento abierta y un vacío que…

.

El celular de Donald vibra, Pepper sigue en reunión con altos ejecutivos. Es viernes, al día siguiente lo tiene libre pues su jefa se va a los Hamptons a alcanzar a Tony, no ha visto a Loki en toda la semana. El número no le es familiar y no lo tiene guardado, contesta cuando aquel desconocido le insiste.

–¿Donald? –Reconoce la voz de Gustav. De fondo suena música electrónica a tope, Gustav está prácticamente gritándole para hacerse oír. –¿Puedes venir por Loki? –Distingue. –Estamos en Cristopher Street, en el Dandy's – le informa y le da el número y señas del local.

Donald no se da prisa. Sabe que es el soma el que lo pone en slow motion. Cuando Happy da por concluido el día se despide con calma y en la calle gana algo de energía para parar un taxi. Empieza a llover en el trayecto y cuando llega frente al Dandy's parece que NY es blanco del diluvio universal. El taxista dice que debe ser el cambio climático. Donald le paga el viaje y le adelanta una propina por esperarlo. Marca el número de Gustav.

–Ya lo llevo a la salida –le dice.

Donald se apea y en menos de cinco minutos distingue a Gustav que lleva a Loki apoyado de un hombro. Menos mal que Donald es inmune a preocuparse y pegar broncas.

–Hey –saluda Loki separándose de Gustav y aterrizando en brazos de Donald en lugar de seguir predecible trayecto hacía la acera. –Te dije que vendría por mí –le dice a Gustav arrastrando las palabras. Su aliento debería ser capaz de derretirle la cara a Donald que lo recibe de frente. –Cielo, llévame a casa –jamás lo había llamado así.

Gustav le da sus condolencias y le dice que debe volver pues dejó a Andrea con unos amigos, ella está en las mismas condiciones que Loki y le toca a él hacer de niñero.

–No sé qué le pasó, normalmente no le gusta salir y menos embriagarse –le dice Gustav a Donald a modo de despedida.

Donald embute a Loki en el taxi, el taxista refunfuña acerca de que le han mojado los asientos y luego acerca del riesgo de Loki vomite en el vehículo. Donald le pasa otra propina para callarle la boca y enfilan a casa de Jane. Él ya sabe que a Loki no le gustan las parrandas, si tiene tiempo libre, con el fin de semestre encima y así, prefiere encerrarse en su casa o en la de Jane a ver películas o a leer. No se dicen nada durante el viaje, en cambio Loki se pone a dormitar sobre el saco empapado de Donald.

El rubio lo sube siete pisos, por el ascensor claro. Jane no ha llegado, aunque hay una nota:_ Me fui con Darcy, vuelvo tarde. Cenaré con ella_. Lo último una advertencia de no fabricar armas biológicas en la cocina.

Donald lleva a Loki directo a la regadera. Lo mete con poca cooperación de su parte y le saca la ropa mojada de encima.

–Jamás pensé verte bebido –le dice Donald, no es reproche pero Loki lo fulmina con la mirada. Borracho y todo se atreve a fulminarlo. Donald le quita toda la ropa y abre la llave de agua caliente.

–No necesito que me cuides –le dice arrogante.

–Necesitas la ducha, estás helado.

–Ya, pero no te necesito –el "cielo" quedó bien enterrado. Donald lo deja ahí. Se va a su habitación. Se quita la ropa mojada igual y se pone unos pants y una playera secos. Vuelve al baño a asegurarse de que su novio no se ha ahogado en alcohol o en la regadera. Lo encuentra sentado en el piso, hecho un desastre y encima azul, azul de tristeza.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta Donald.

–¿Qué pasa? Pasa que estoy enamorado de un psicópata que no me corresponde. –Donald cierra la llave sin que las palabras de Loki le calen y trata de levantarlo pero lo rechaza. Su forma de hablar ha dejado de ser un balbuceo, está menos ebrio.

–Soy esquizofrénico, no psicópata –lo corrige. Loki se ve aún más ofendido. Se levanta desnudo e inconexo. Incongruente y dolido. –Y si te correspondo –le dice Donald.

–Mírame –le demanda Loki desnudo y tieso allá donde sabes. Está respirando rápido y parece, para ser honestos, una fiera a punto de saltarle encima a Donald. –¿No te provoco para nada? –Increpa. Donald siente, no pasión- maldición, pero siente algo al ver el cuerpo esbelto, pálido y mojado de Loki. Sus ojos lo recorren y reconoce que eso que siente es un nudo en el estómago. Maldición, de nuevo, no quiere perderlo. –No, no lo hago. Pues mira no necesito esto –le recita Loki que sigue medio borracho pero sobre todo se ve desesperado –puedo tener una relación normal, con alguien que no esté maniatado por una droga. ¿Me oíste?

Loki le reprocha la fría obsesión que Donald le tiene y el rubio por fin comprende que puede ser que Loki esté asustado después de todo pero no de la locura de Donald sino de que no pueda quererlo como él quiere. Donald entiende lo que debe hacer. El ojiverde recoge su ropa mojada y sale de la regadera pasando junto a Donald.

Amalo o piérdelo.

Donald lo alcanza en la sala y lo derriba, aun desnudo, sobre el sillón. Loki se revuelve y Donald se le echa encima para besarlo. Las luces titilan y se van, un apagón. Aquella habitación en el apartamento de Jane está a oscuras, más allá de los endebles muros la tormenta continúa y es a la luz de los relámpagos que Donald distingue su silueta.

–Ven –ordena pero Loki se queda quieto en la oscuridad, no dice nada pero tampoco se mueve.

Él no repite la orden, en cambio va a por Loki quien levanta las manos queriendo impedirle tocarlo pero él se las aparta, Loki se resiste pero sin demasiado ahínco, no es rechazo, es duda. Donald siente que algo no está bien y abraza el cuerpo desnudo de Loki bajo él. Su cabeza no puede conectar ideas congruentes mientras sus labios devoran los de Loki con voracidad. Sus manos lo tocan, carne cálida luego de la ducha, piel húmeda todavía y el cabello mojado que se le pega en la frente. Donald se detiene para tomarle la barbilla con una mano para luego despejarle la frente con suaves caricias.

–Te quiero –le dice a Loki –no dejaré que vayas a ninguna parte sin mí.

Loki está oficialmente petrificado ante sus palabras pero luego aún más ante sus acciones. Donald le besa el cuello despacio, con devoción y sin asomo de duda o inhibición alguna.

–No quiero que me hagas algo porque yo te lo exija. –El soma no le deja espacio a ser espontáneo, es lo que es y hay lo que hay, ni modo. Donald no le responde nada.

Loki huele a algo que lo hace sentir algo. Le aspira la piel como si fuera droga y le hunde los dientes mordiendo en falso en un hombro. Donald siente que necesita más y desciende atrapando uno de los pezones de Loki que se pone duro bajo su lengua. El ojiverde se queda quieto y se queda callado. Donald sigue bajando por su vientre, aspira en su ombligo nuevamente y siente como Loki respira más y más rápido pues ese sendero que recorre se dirige al sur de su anatomía. Donald le muerde en el hueso de la cadera, está vez un poco más fuerte y le recorre la piel con la lengua hasta llegar ahí mismo. Loki está duro pero sigue sin pedirle nada. Donald se humedece los labios antes de besar su hombría. Le pasa la lengua alrededor de la base y luego engulle uno por uno los testículos de Loki chupándoselos.

¿Soma? ¿Qué es eso?

Donald no está pensando en nada. Le lame de la base a la punta y luego se la rodea con los labios.

–¡Donald! –Loki por fin dice algo aunque sus manos son aún más expresivas al agarrarlo del cabello. Gime algo ronco mientras Donald se la chupa con devoción, engullendo hasta el fondo, pasándole la lengua, sumando luego su mano a aquellas caricias. Loki se retuerce entre su boca, le ruega por más (y eso que dijo que no iba a exigir nada) arquea el cuerpo y Donald se aprovecha y le agarra las nalgas. Loki está gimiendo más y más sonoro, más y más descontrolado. –Me voy a venir –le dice y lo hace.

Afuera hay más relámpagos cuya luz se difumina veloz por la estancia. Loki está respirando como si uno de esos rayos lo hubiera alcanzado. Está acostado desnudo en el sillón de Jane. Donald está sentado en la alfombra a sus pies. El rubio le alcanza una mano a Loki y se la aprieta. Tan sólo eso.

.

Despiertan enroscados. Donald nunca se tomó la dosis de soma y cuando despierta lo primero que piensa es que debe hacerlo pero se encuentra con el pelo negro de Loki frente a él así que en vez de ir a por el medicamento va a por Loki. Lo abraza con cuidado de no despertarlo. El ojiverde está usando la playera de los yankees que es su pijama oficial pero no lleva ropa interior. Donald no se resiste a tocarlo despacio, le agarra las caderas y desliza una mano hasta el centro mismo de su novio. Le siente la piel suave de los testículos y sin pensárselo mucho empieza a toquetearle el miembro.

Le gustó mucho lo de anoche. Aunque él no haya recibido nada. Loki se despierta.

–¿Donald? ¿Vas a pajearme? –Pregunta todavía algo adormilado.

–Tal vez.

–No quiero parecer un ingrato después de lo mucho que me he quejado por la falta de contacto físico pero antes de eso… ¿tendrás una aspirina? –Donald lo suelta y sale de la cama para buscar las benditas pastillas esas. Vuelve con ellas, Darcy tiene una dotación permanente en casa.

Al entrar al cuarto, Loki está sentado con el frasco de soma en una mano y el móvil en la otra. Donald se queda quieto mirándolo.

–¿Hace cuánto te tomaste esto? –Pregunta.

–La última dosis fue el jueves en la noche –responde Donald.

–Escucha, encontré el estudio al respecto publicado por un tal Evans I, aquí dice que el efecto de la dosis vía oral disminuye a las 48 horas de ingerirlas pero tarda más de 96 horas eliminarlo del sistema. –Loki lo mira esperanzado. –Deja de tomártelas unos días.

¿Riesgo de episodio psicótico o tener a Loki? Una de los dos elecciones es una locura y Donald sabe bien cuál es.

–No puedo dejarlas mientras trabajo, eso sería muy peligroso. –Loki lo mira decepcionado. –Pero tendré vacaciones en quince días. Una semana de vacaciones.

.

–Te ves muy feliz –dice Darcy el lunes, a catorce días de las anheladas vacaciones. –¿Viste a Loki? –Están cenando una pizza ellos dos mientras Jane teclea casi con furia en su portátil sentada en el sillón donde Donald le hizo una felación a Loki hacía dos noches. Se ocupó de que no quedaran rastros de su delito y la científica no pareció notar nada.

–No –responde Donald –es fin de semestre y tiene que terminar el corto ese en el que anda trabajando.

–Pensé que la policía les había quitado la cámara de Gustav –dice Darcy, muy enterada de todo. Nunca les concedieron el permiso para filmar en Washington Square así que acabaron haciéndolo clandestinamente en la madrugada. Los pillaron el tercer día de rodaje y les confiscaron todo.

–Volvieron a empezar, todo filmado en interiores –explica Donald.

–Ya, bueno y entonces, ¿por qué esa sonrisa?

–Es que ya casi tengo vacaciones. –Darcy niega ofuscada.

–Te pones demasiado feliz con poco.

Su castaña amiga empieza a sospechar algo cuando la felicidad de Donald no sólo no remite sino que parece incrementarse. Intenta sacarle la verdad pero Donald no va a confesar que dejará el antisicótico para hacerlo (¡por fin!) con Loki. Si hay alguna persona en este mundo que podría entenderlo es ella pero él no va a confesar.

.

Tampoco se lo dice a Ema, de todas las personas la menos indicada es ella, aunque parece que sospecha algo. Es mejor alejarla del rincón de su mente (cada vez más grande) que abarca Loki. Mejor hablar de algo que no sea él.

Ese jueves en la consulta Donald le cuenta que sueña muy seguido con una cosa que no recuerda.

–Sé que es algo espantoso Ema pero no puedo recordarlo nunca aunque tengo la sensación de que es siempre el mismo sueño –dice ante los blancos y asépticos muros del consultorio. Habla mientras Ema le saca sangre, cada 6 meses una muestra para el protocolo. A Donald no le duele ni siente nada cuando mira el pequeño tubo llenarse de rojo oscuro. –Sé que hago algo terrible en ese sueño. Sé que lastimo a alguien. ¿Crees que signifique algo?

–¿Cómo algo esotérico? No. Pero los sueños se basan en nuestras vivencias y emociones. Quizá sea un deseo reprimido. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro. El soma reprime el tuyo. –Ema ya le sacó tres tubos de sangre, da por terminado ese paso de la consulta.

–Es algo violento estoy seguro.

–Quizá sea mejor que lo olvides. Si tu mente no te deja verlo es porque lo rechaza. ¿Cómo despiertas?

–Enojado, asqueado, siento que debo lavarme las manos y tengo la sensación de haber destrozado algo con ellas. Quiero esconderme pues percibo que estoy por ser descubierto en eso que hice, y que además quiénes van a atraparme son personas que me conocen, aquellos a quienes me avergonzaría más mostrarles lo que hice. El temor me lleva a negarlo todo, a justificarme. ¿Es justificación? No, es más… confesar. Sí debo confesar que yo estuve mal, no era correcto pero esperé mucho por eso, lo quería, era mío por derecho, ¿cómo no iba a hacer nada? Es cómo ponerle un pan delante a un hambriento y prohibirle que lo toque. Era un secreto eso, algo que nunca le dije a nadie, algo que no quería que se notara pero estaba ahí y me corroía. Lo siento, aunque ¿cómo voy a pedirle perdón? No quiero hacerle daño.

–¿A quién? –Ema le pone una mano en el brazo como trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

–A esa persona que lastimo en el sueño. No quería hacerle daño.

–Dijiste "quiero" hace un momento.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Dijiste "quiero" en lugar de "quería".

.

Ese fin de semana, a 7 días del gran día, Loki no acude a verlo. Sigue ocupado, trabajando como loco para poder dedicarle mucho tiempo a Donald durante las vacaciones. Es un modo de verlo, ¿no? Donald sale con Jane como nunca lo hacen. Van a Union Square a dar una vuelta, a por café importado y comida. Jane lo mira con calma.

–¿Sabes? Tengo este colega, Selvig, está estudiando los puentes de Einstein–Rosen como yo, tiene avances increíbles –le explica –pero está en Londres. No es nada seguro pero a lo mejor voy allá un tiempo.

Jane es su tutora legal, la que toma decisiones médicas por él, pero Donald no quiere sabotearle la vida.

–Jane, eso es genial –dice Donald pero se siente desamparado.

–No es seguro –añade ella.

.

–¿Qué quieres cenar el fin de semana?

–¿Por? ¿Vas a cocinar?

–Sé que amas mi comida pero no, es mala idea pasar intoxicados las vacaciones.

–Nunca nos hemos intoxicado.

–¿Quieres que cocine?

–Pensé en llevar una película para ver.

– ¿Dodes ka-den?

–No quiero que te duermas. Es algo de Coppola, si mi intuición acerca de ti no me falla, te va a gustar.

–Loki, no creo para nada que vaya a quedarme dormido.

–Es mi película favorita.

–¿Ya cambiaste a Kurosawa?

–No, antes te mentí. Si tengo una película favorita de toda la vida y es esta.

.

Donald está nervioso. No recordar su primera vez equivale a que esta se convierta automáticamente en su primera vez. Que además sea con Loki, y que de colmo Loki le salga con que llevará una película de Coppola, empeora todo. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si se decepcionan de?

El jueves deja el soma en espera de que ya sea sábado.

El viernes despierta extraño con la pesadilla a flor de piel, agarra el frasco de pastillas para tomárselas y olvidar y dormir pero lo suelta regando el contenido en la alfombra. Las pequeñas cápsulas de cordura se esparcen. La pesadilla se le evapora poco a poco pero sabe. No sabe a quién, cómo, ni porqué, pero sabe, lo sabe. En su sueño forzó a alguien, con brutalidad y sin compasión forzó a alguien a quien quería.

El soma reprime. Eso había dicho Ema.

De viernes para sábado vuelve a soñar aquello. Lo peor es despertar con una erección que le grita que gozó aquello. Donald sin soma es una bestia. Agarra el celular desesperado por las malditas pastillas pero mejor lo llama.

–Son las seis de la mañana –se queja Loki a modo de saludo. –¿Qué pasa? –La voz de Loki al otro lado del auricular lo calma. –Por cierto iré hasta la noche, es cumpleaños de Andrea. ¿No te molesta o sí? Ya decidí faltar el lunes a clases para compensar. ¿Cómo te sientes sin soma?

Miserable y atormentado, y temeroso de destrozar a Loki como en aquel sueño.

–¿Estás ahí? ¿Donald?

Le cuelga.

.

Son las 9:00. Donald siente que despierta de un letargo. Durante el día se ocupó de algunas cosas siempre con el celular en la mano o en el bolsillo. Flores como dice Happy que se hace en las citas y la tentación de llamarlo y cancelar. Vino como dice Darcy que no debe faltar en una cita romántica y a punto de enviarle mensaje de "no vengas". La cena a punto, dice Pepper que una buena comida compensa muchas cosas, y Donald que quiere mandar a Loki al carajo. Jane le deja espacio libre cuando Donald medio insinúa que tendrá una cita con Loki ahí en casa y encima lo ve cocinando algo que no parece que vaya a mutar en una amenaza.

A las 9:15 Donald por fin agarra el celular y lo llama.

–Mejor no vengas –le dice aunque lo que quiere es gritarle que se salve.

–Estoy afuera –responde Loki y Donald lo escucha no sólo en el auricular sino a través de la puerta. –Ábreme –le ordena. Donald duda. Cuelga. Mira la puerta. Si no abre Loki no se lo va a perdonar, está seguro. –Yo también estoy nervioso –dice Loki. –He esperado mucho por esto. Ábreme –Donald suspira pero hace caso. –Y a la próxima mejor me vas dando llaves.

.

Donald le quita la ropa en el acto. Ha querido a Loki casi desde el primer día que lo vio pero nunca lo había deseado. Hasta ese momento. Lo necesita tanto que siente el bulto en el pantalón doliéndole. Le quita la camisa que lleva y los pantalones y la ropa interior. Todo. Y Loki ni siquiera ha ido más lejos de la sala. Donald lo levanta ya ocupado en besarlo y lo mete al cuarto con él. Apenas alcanza a dejarlo en la cama cuando ya se está arrancando a sí mismo la ropa. Arde por sentir la piel de Loki contra la suya. Se le echa encima raudo y lo cubre con su cuerpo para restregarse contra él.

–Donald –Loki atina a decir su nombre entre caricias desesperadas. –Más lento –gime cuando Donald está tocándole la entrepierna.

El rubio se detiene por completo. Tratando de no pensar en ese sueño. Sabiendo que Loki quiere que se lo haga como se debe.

–Te quiero –le dice Donald volviendo a empezar y le atrapa los labios comiéndoselos despacio, abrazándolo y acercándolo. Loki lo recorre como comprobando que todos aquellos músculos son de verdad. Donald recibe esas caricias que tanta falta le hacían. Se prueban y se tocan mutuamente.

Loki dobla las rodillas con Donald aun sobre él, le toma una mano y lo guía hacía su orificio, no hace falta que diga nada. Donald busca el lubricante, el cual ocupa lugar honorario que antes era del soma, junto a la cama y a la vista, se lo aplica a Loki y presiona sus dedos entrando despacio. Loki gime y Donald lo acaricia, le busca el punto exacto en que le arranca otro gemido y otro y otro más. Sigue, sintiendo que él mismo gotea un poco. Loki hace unos sonidos que… Donald no entiende como pudo aguantar tanto tiempo saliendo juntos sin tener aquello. Está conteniéndose procurando preparar a Loki para recibirlo, pero no deja de mirarle el rostro que se contorsiona de placer. El ojiverde se muerde los labios y aprieta los párpados, gime ronco y respira agitado; y Donald siente que lo quiere más que nunca, se siente casi privilegiado por poder verlo de esa manera y porque Loki le dedique todos esos sonidos entrecortados.

–No puedo esperar más –le susurra a Loki y le retira los dedos. Se pone el condón en un suspiro y se acomoda con los nervios crispados, contiene la respiración pero lo mira a los ojos.

Loki está ahí aguardando por él y Donald siente que Loki lleva esperando que Donald le haga el amor toda la vida. Presiona y empieza a entrar. Loki se queja un poco y aprieta los labios. Donald resbala en lubricante poco a poco hasta alcanzar fondo con su miembro y los labios de Loki con sus labios. Lo besa despacio. Se siente latiendo en el interior de Loki, apretado por el cuerpo de Loki. Se quedan muy quietos, se siguen mirando y Donald siente que en los ojos de Loki hay una confesión de amor hacía él; le sonríe y lo besa.

–¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta, lo que es él nunca ha estado más perfecto. Loki asiente.

Se mueve y Loki gime en su boca. Donald se apoya en los codos y ondula. Siente toda esa fricción y mira a Loki apretar los ojos rindiéndose a él. Agarra ritmo y le coge el gusto. Loki le rodea la cadera con las piernas como si no quisiera que se despegaran en lo más mínimo. Donald lo mira como suspira.

–Mírame –le pide moviéndose más rápido. Loki le hace caso. –¿Te duele?

El ojiverde niega.

–Se siente… –articula –…no voy a aguantar mucho –confiesa.

–Ni yo– Donald sigue, se yergue y empuja. Loki levanta los brazos y se agarra de la cabecera mientras su amante lo penetra repetido y profundo, Donald alcanza el miembro de Loki y lo acaricia al ritmo en que lo posee. El ojiverde empieza a gemir más alto. Donald estalla primero con el nombre amado en los labios. Loki lo sigue y desfallece tras eso.

Donald le busca un beso antes de tumbarse a su lado. Se abrazan y dormitan.

Se levantan al cabo a cenar. Lo hacen desnudos, Donald da gracias al cielo de que Jane no vaya a enterarse de eso. Donald preparó lasaña para la ocasión, nada mal de hecho. Loki la devora y descorcha el vino. Donald no quiere beber, aun le teme un poco a los efectos secundarios del soma. Loki brinda a su salud para luego dejar eso y tomarle la mano a Donald para llevarlo de vuelta al cuarto con él.

La primera vez resulta ser un preámbulo. Loki se ve fascinado cuando descubre que no tiene más que inclinarse sobre las sábanas boca abajo y exhibirse, para que a Donald se le ponga dura de nuevo. El rubio honra el cuerpo de su deseo besándolo entre las piernas, Loki suelta una palabrota sorprendido, no se esperaba ese arrebato apasionado. Donald lo penetra con la lengua hasta que Loki está suplicando por algo más grande. Donald lo toma despacio hasta que está seguro de que a Loki no le duele nada, hasta que su cuerpo lo ciñe sin que le haga daño con ello y entonces se permite perder el control. Se agita en el interior de Loki sujeto a sus caderas con la visión de la espalda de su amante la cual acaricia antes de apoderarse de sus nalgas.

–¿Te gusta? –Pregunta Donald, en serio quiere saber.

Loki no logra articular una respuesta pero en cambio colma los oídos de Donald de gemidos. Entrados en confianza Donald se atreve más rápido y más hondo hasta que se viene. Remata a Loki con la boca y sin mucho esfuerzo. Se duermen abrazados, Donald agarrando a Loki contra él casi posesivo.

La pesadilla esa no trastorna los sueños de Donald esa noche ni nunca más en adelante.

En la mañana Donald hace que Loki se siente en su miembro, además lo obliga a ir despacio para que pueda ver como se pierde en el interior de su cuerpo de a poco. El ojiverde no protesta, sería algo hipócrita quejarse, ¿cierto? Y luego le toma gusto a todo aquello empalándose solo, dándoselo al ritmo que quiere, es turno de Donald de gemir y dejarse hacer.

Un descanso para desayunar algo que preparan entre los dos. Loki se la chupa a Donald luego de eso. Donald le dice que podría acostumbrarse a acompañar siempre su desayuno con eso. Loki lo mira feroz pero está de acuerdo.

Se duchan y se toman un descanso pues Loki quiere que Donald vea la película que llevó y se rehúsa terminantemente a seguir follando mientras dura. No hace falta ser tan prohibitivo pues a Donald le encanta la cinta esa y se queda prendado. Podría ser, a riesgo de sonar cursi si lo dice, su película favorita también. Se acuerda que le compró flores a Loki y se las da cuando terminan de mirar.

–¿Otro buen consejo de Happy? –dice Loki pero las acepta con una sonrisa. Donald, sin soma y eso, se da cuenta como por primera vez de lo mucho que a Loki le gusta que lo halague aunque le responda con sarcasmos.

Piden pizza porque no quieren salir del departamento. Loki se ríe cuando Donald lo reta a salir en cueros a pagar, aquello deja de parecerle divertido al rubio cuando el repartidor en vez de perturbarse le da una buena hojeada a Loki y le pregunta si está solo. El repartidor se va sin propina.

Luego de comer y terminar el vino de la noche anterior, ok, Loki se lo terminó solo, Donald lo empina sobre uno de los sillones.

–¿Otro más? –Pregunta Donald ya frotándose contra el trasero de Loki, se la está hundiendo cuando el otro accede.

Al final del día el ojiverde sólo quiere dormir y que lo mime, volver a su romance de viejitos. Donald todavía siente que necesita y que debe tenerlo pero, hey, para eso existen los días libres sin soma. Abraza a Loki y lo besa en la mejilla. Le acaricia el cabello y lo consiente. Lo percibe suave y blanco pegado a él, alojado entre sus brazos, donde pertenece.

–Te quiero –le susurra. Loki sonríe y se deja. –Te quiero –le repite Donald. Siente el corazón de Loki latiendo muy rápido ante sus palabras y él sonríe, lo abraza más fuerte, tan fuerte como ese latido.

.

El amanecer lo sorprende corriendo raudo sobre el mar, eclipsando con su luz la luminosidad de las dos lunas que declinan en el cielo. La luz se fragmenta iluminando los edificios y los jardines, las murallas y las atalayas. El sol le saca un resplandor dorado al castillo forjado de torres altísimas y finalmente lo alcanza. Él siente la calidez de ese despertar, y entonces...

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

_Sauf si vous êtes fou: _A menos que estés loco.

El resto del diálogo es básicamente una orden de comida, así que no la he traducido.

.


	3. Capítulo 3

YOU ARE NOT ULYSSES.

.

CAPÍTULO 3

.

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora: **

**Créditos financieros, a los mismos de siempre, el estribillo es de Franz Ferdidand. Agradezco los reviews, los follow's y los favorite's e inclusive las lecturas anónimas. Gracias por sus pm's y saludos. **

**Este capítulo ha costado lo suyo, Cuencas parecía tener un ataque psicótico y yo, que me había medicado con Soma (o sea no daba una) pero lo logramos y aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado, recuerden, los reviews son el combustible de las historias, ayudan mucho. Quiero aprovechar para informar que el próximo capítulo es el último. Así que, nos veremos la próxima semana. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, M, Slash. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"You're never going home,  
you're not Ulysses."

.

Capítulo 3:

.

.

SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHREBER, CONSULTORIO DE LA DOCTORA EMA HUNT. ANTEAYER, A LAS 15: 35 P.M.

Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, pasa por favor. Busqué tú número de teléfono para avisarte que no vinieras el día de hoy pero no encontré tu tarjeta así que no pude hacerlo. Sí, verás, no puedes hablar con Donald. No, al contrario de lo que piensas, se encuentra ahora mismo aquí en Scherber pero no vino a consulta. Me siento muy mal por esto, verás, Donald está de nuevo hospitalizado, y ahora mismo se encuentra en el cuarto acolchado. Lo han sedado. Está adormilado y cuando se encuentran ahí, no pueden tener visitas. Está literalmente volando en una nube.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? Sí, me ves suspirar cansinamente porque no me esperaba esto, pero Loki/Asgard estuvo aquí.

Si, tuvo una nueva alucinación. Quien lo trajo al hospital fue Jane junto con Loki/NY. Aún no he hablado con ellos. Estaba en Washington haciendo una presentación de mi tesis cuando Isaac me llamó contándome lo sucedido, tomé el primer avión. Yo tampoco he podido hablar con Donald pero tengo grandes intenciones de platicar tanto con Jane como con el novio, ellos estaban con él.

¿Quieres un té? Sería lo mejor.

Te contaré lo que sé hasta ahora, la verdad es que me gusta hablar contigo, me siento muy en confianza y me ayuda a pensar mejor. Como sabes, yo sólo lo veo una vez al mes y le tomé una muestra de sangre en nuestra última consulta. Los resultados fueron muy buenos, había estado ingiriendo el soma tal como se lo prescribimos y no había marcadores de daño cardiovascular el cual es uno de los principales efectos de este tipo de medicamentos. No teníamos ninguna razón para pensar que tendría una recaída; pero ahora que se ha psicotizado, estoy pensando que hay algo más aparte que la proyección de Loki/Asgard. Si, ¡exacto! El soma inhibe, no lo dejaría tener la alucinación como tal. Cuando la ambulancia llegó con Donald, mi colega Isaac tuvo que recibirlo en mi lugar y sospechó que algo no estaba bien. Aprovechó para tomarle una muestra de sangre antes de ingresarlo, los resultados mostraron una concentración muy elevada en sangre del medicamento al parecer cuando la alucinación inició se tomó varias pastillas para que remitiera, pero Isaac y yo creemos que dejó de tomarse el medicamento como se lo prescribimos.

Isaac está molesto con él.

Ajá, había más cosas que quería contarte acerca de Donald antes de que este imprevisto nos sacudiera. Pero antes de hacerlo, hay algo más que decirle. ¡La policía encontró a Leah! Por un lado, esa es una buena noticia. Iba rumbo a NY como había pensado, no, estaba sola. La trajeron de vuelta con algo de resistencia. Es una pena porque Leah siempre fue de nuestras pacientes más racionales, aún con la alucinación no era peligrosa pero ahora no deja de atacar a todo el mundo. No sé aún como pero creo que ha sido alguna enfermera o enfermero el que se lo comentó, pero ya sabe que Donald esta nuevamente con nosotros y está, extrañamente tranquila. Casi, como la vieja Leah. Cuando la increpamos acerca de su escape, nos dijo que sólo había salido porque quería contarle algo a "Thor". Le hemos preguntado el qué, pero no nos ha respondido. No, sigo sin querer que ellos dos estén juntos.

Volviendo a Donald y lo que quería decirte acerca de él, cuando hablamos el mes pasado, me narró un sueño que tuvo con alguien, al que él no pudo precisar en su sueño quién era, pero lo violaba en su sueño. ¿Qué? Claro, yo te he dicho que Donald es buen paciente y creo que también es buena persona pero todos tenemos una sombra, de arrebatos instintivos que están ahí al acecho de salir. Yo pensaba que Loki/Asgard era la proyección de la sombra de Donald pero ya sabes que además tenía un enamoramiento extraño con él, así que su sueño es su anhelo por tenerlo. Al despertarse, él mismo sabía que hizo mal y se arrepentía pero a la vez se justificaba diciendo que era suyo. Estoy notando en tu rostro que está información te perturba y te incómoda ¿cierto? No, no creo que haya violado a nadie, ni creo que sea un recuerdo, creo igual que él que es un sueño mostrando un deseo oculto pero no es eso lo que a mí me preocupa, sino que cuando hablé con él, dijo y cito: "No quiero hacerle daño". Estoy muy convencida que a la persona que forzaba en el sueño era a Loki/Asgard pero lo que él me dijo fue en término presente, así que creo que inconscientemente lo asocia a Loki/NY. ¿Entiendes? Donald inconscientemente está empezando a creer que ambos son el mismo.

Cuando él salió de aquí, había olvidado a Loki/Asgard pero en realidad cuando creemos que olvidamos algo no es así, un grupo de células en nuestro cerebro retienen esa información, y puede ser que en alguna ocasión nos la proporcionen, si no en forma de imágenes por lo menos de instinto. Eso pasa por ejemplo con el recuerdo de la primera vez que nos quemamos con algo caliente, no recordaremos la primera vez que aquello nos pasó pero nuestro instinto sabe. Él instinto de Donald le dice que Loki/NY es Loki/Asgard.

En cuanto a Loki/Asgard. Esta es la parte larga de la historia que yo misma debo conocer aún. Me voy a entrevistar con Jane Foster y Loki/NY el día de mañana, por fin lo voy a conocer. No sé qué pensar de él, aún no lo sé, pero me siento extraña. Como si fuera enfrentar a un enemigo frente a frente, sé que es una tontería pero si la esquizofrenia de Donald tuviera un rostro, sería el de Loki/Asgard y claro, la única forma que tengo de contemplarlo es su parecido a Loki/NY. No, tengo cuidado Joanna, sé muy bien que son dos personas diferentes pero aun así…

Desde luego, nos veremos este fin de semana.

.

.

Todo es oscuridad y no puede sentir nada. No sabe si está dormido o inconsciente, si finalmente ha pasado lo que temía y perdió la cordura o si está muerto. Intenta moverse pero no lo logra, su cuerpo está restringido. Desespera y pelea, forcejea contra esa oscuridad atenazante sin conseguir nada. Grita sin que nadie lo escuche… aparentemente.

–Regresa, te has alejado demasiado –le dice una voz femenina.

¿La imaginó? La voz vuelve a llamarlo y él quiere ir hacía ella pero no puede ver de donde proviene.

–¿Sabes? –Le habla ella. –A veces nos perdemos y no sabemos qué debemos hacer pero… eso pasa sólo cuando olvidamos quienes somos. Recuérdalo y regresa. ¿Quién eres?

.

–Donald –Loki está desnudo porque Jane no está en casa, desnudo y además en la cocina, hurgando en el refrigerador por una botella de agua. Se endereza y da un largo sorbo y luego retoma lo que le estaba diciendo. –Donald, te ves demasiado feliz.

–Debe ser la magnífica vista –responde mirándolo de arriba a abajo sin ningún recato. Donald lleva puestos los boxers y se sienta a la mesa, se pone a comer las dos rebanadas de pizza que dejaron la noche anterior abandonadas. Acaban de darse una tregua como suelen hacer cuando les da hambre de tanto esfuerzo físico que invierten en la cama. Loki se ríe dando a notar que no le cree.

–¿En serio? Yo sé que me adoras –Donald asiente, ¿para qué mentir? –Pero hay algo más –Loki le escudriña la mirada con seriedad como si con eso bastara para desnudarle el alma a Donald. –Esta no es tu típica sonrisa post–follar.

–Soñé algo –admite Donald. –Es un sueño que tengo seguido –sobre todo después de hacerlo con Loki pero eso último no lo enuncia en voz alta.

–¿De qué va?

–Sueño con este lugar cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero es hermoso. –Loki asiente, todo oídos y Donald no se rehúsa a hablar. –Hay una ciudad dorada que contemplo desde un balcón amplio en un castillo, me gusta la vista de ese lugar y del mar en la lejanía, cristalino reflejo del cielo. Y...

–¿Y?

–No importa… –Loki levanta una mano silenciándolo.

–¿Sabes? Hay directores surrealistas –se ríe como con un chiste privado –bueno, los que de verdad son surrealistas y no son simples fachadas pretendiendo serlo, el caso es que, ellos presentan las imágenes que su mente fabrica tal como son sin cuestionarlas. –Loki hala una silla y se sienta junto a él. – Quiero saber, no lo etiquetes sólo cuéntamelo tal como es.

Donald sonríe encantado y le describe calles amplias, cuya calzada principal destella en los colores de un arcoíris, un edificio flotante sobre jardines, columnas de un palacio imponente cuyo interior igual es dorado, imbuido de luz propia.

–Y todo eso me fascina porque cuando lo sueño, me siento en casa.

–Es Asgard –dice Loki y Donald siente un sobresalto ante la palabra pero luego asiente. –La palabra que olvidaste, es Asgard –el rubio niega. –Hay quien dice que somos como los caracoles, llevamos nuestro hogar a cuestas. Y eso es porque en realidad está aquí –se señala no el corazón sino la cabeza.

–Estás hecho un sentimental.

–¿Prefieres que te ataque a sarcasmos? –Donald niega riéndose de lo arisco que Loki se pone cuando le señala una simple cosa como esa. Lo encuentra sumamente atrayente con toda su irreverencia casi agresiva. Lo alcanza de la nuca y lo besa con ganas.

–Valaskialf –le dice en la pausa que se toma antes de morderle los labios. –La palabra que no recordaba era Valaskialf.

.

.

Se siente más tranquilo. Al menos está acompañado. La voz de mujer, aunque se queda silenciosa por momentos, siempre vuelve a llamarlo como si fuera su faro personal.

–¿Quién eres? –Le pregunta ella.

–Mi nombre es Donald Blake –responde –tengo 25 años, vivo en East Village NY, con Jane Foster…

–¿Quién eres? –Repite ella y hay un tono acusador en su voz.

–Mi nombre es Donald Blake –responde –soy hijo único de Alice y Richard Blake ya fallecidos…

–¿Quién eres? –Ella no va a desistir.

–Mi nombre es Donald Blake, tengo esquizofrenia paranoide…

–¿Quién eres?

.

–¡Thor! – Loki grita esa palabra y alcanza el clímax. Él se lo queda mirando un momento, tan blanco, las piernas abiertas, el cabello alborotado y el sudor perlando su piel, su respiración irregular. Lo encuentra perfecto. Loki cierra los ojos y se deja caer contra las almohadas. –Thor, eso fue… –le dice y no puede reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha.

Él se tumba junto a él y lo agarra de la cintura acercándolo para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

–¿Por qué me llamas así? –Le pregunta mientras le mete un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

–Dijiste que podía llamarte así –le dice Loki como si fuera obvio.

¿Se lo dijo?

Hace días que no se toma el soma. Desde que lo dejó le han pasado algunas cosas interesantes. Lo primero e inmediato es que ahora tiene ganas de follar con Loki, pero no ganas como ganas de follárselo cuando lo ve, no. Tiene ganas de follárselo todo el tiempo. Despierta pensando en él y tieso allá abajo. Desayuna imaginando como se lo hará cuando se vean por la noche y evoca su cuerpo mientras sale rumbo al trabajo. En consecuencia cuando Loki se le pone enfrente siempre lo mete de prisa en su departamento perdido allá en Astor place o en el de Jane y se lo hace. El ojiverde nunca le ha dicho que no.

Lo otro es que se siente distinto, distinto cómo cuando…. Cómo cuando tumba de un codazo al instructor de kick boxing sin esfuerzo y sin usar ninguna técnica aprendida con él. O como cuando empieza a responder a todas las bromas de Happy. O cómo cuando empieza a salir a beber todos los jueves con Darcy (para horror de Jane). O como cuando Pepper le dice Donald y le toma un segundo darse cuenta de que le está hablando a él.

Se siente distinto como si todo el tiempo vivido hubiera sido un espejismo y ahora por fin ve claro. Y se siente muy así sobre todo cuando está dentro de Loki, ondulando junto con él. Mordiéndole las clavículas o los hombros o sus labios. Hundiéndole los dedos en el trasero o en las caderas o agarrándole los muslos. Cuando se lo hace repetida y ferozmente. Se siente muy él.

Se siente muy Thor.

Y así se lo dijo una vez, luego del segundo polvo de la noche, cuando Loki le estaba mesando el cabello y sonriéndole encantado.

–Hasta pareces otro cuando me lo haces – dice Loki. No es una queja. –Creo que no podré caminar bien mañana –o tal vez un poco, sí. –Estuviste inspirado Donald.

–¿Te molestaría llamarme Thor? –Pregunta aparentemente con inocencia, procurando que la esquizofrenia que dicen que tiene no se lleve el mérito.

–En absoluto –consiente Loki.

Y cada vez que tiene un orgasmo ese es el nombre en sus labios.

.

Y sueña. Sigue soñando con Valaskialf, como ahora recuerda que se llama ese lugar. Sueña con la ciudad dorada de Asgard pero además los sueños se llenan con gente.

–Sif –le dice a la joven de melena larga y mirada poderosa. –Fandral –los va enumerando conforme los mira en sus sueños a todos ellos –Volstagg, Hogun. – Y su persona favorita hasta ahora… –Madre, Frigga.

Cuando los sueña despierta con esta sonrisa tonta. Menos una mañana en la que…

–Estoy exiliado –se dice cuando abre los ojos. Se acuerda de ello. Se ve a sí mismo gritándole a su padre que es viejo y débil.

Por las nornas. Su padre.

–Loki, no puedo ser Donald Blake –le dice ese día mientras cenan juntos en el Tanboori Palace. El aire nocturno es frío, y hay poca gente en la calle. Están ahí sentados en bancos metálicos, Loki está picoteando su comida más que comiéndola.

–¿Por qué no? –Cada vez que sueña/recuerda algo siempre se lo cuenta a Loki, quien después de todo es la única persona que sabe que no se está tomando el soma y que sabe que aquellos supuestos rasgos de su enfermedad han vuelto. Sabe todo eso pero nunca se ve alarmado por nada.

–Porque no puedo pensar en mi padre y llamarlo Richard, yo sé que es Odín, lo sé –le dice casi con angustia, desesperado de que lo entienda, que entienda esa diferencia entre creer y saber.

–No sé qué decirte, para mí este asunto de que estés loco sólo por creer algo diferente… Me cuesta aceptarlo. No el que estés mal de la cabeza sino el parámetro por el cual has sido considerado así –añade y lo mira y luego le alcanza una mano. –Donald… –Loki sólo le dice Thor cuando están en la cama. –No sé qué quieres que te diga.

Su familia al completo se le aparece en sueños esa noche. Bueno de hecho no. Frigga y Odín se le aparecen en sueños esa noche pero no él, no su hermano. Él nunca está en su mundo onírico.

Junto con los recuerdos de Asgard empiezan a regresar los recuerdos de Scherber. Donald empieza a rememorar las cosas que Ema Hunt le dijo y la aparición de Loki.

Y se siente muy solo cuando comprende lo que perdió.

–Entendí todo mal –le dice a Loki a la mañana siguiente mientras lo estrecha en sus brazos como si fuera su tabla de salvación. –Mi padre quiso enseñarme algo y fui tan tonto como para no verlo.

Loki no le da ni una palabra de consuelo pero se deja hacer el amor como a Thor le gusta, con Loki tumbado de espaldas y las piernas muy separadas, con Thor tomándole los tobillos y embistiendo tan profundo. Y además lo abraza, cuando terminan y Thor se derrumba sobre su pecho Loki no se aparta, se queda ahí y lo abraza con fuerza.

.

.

–Soy Thor –le dice a la oscuridad y la mujer oculta por aquel manto ríe cantarina.

.

Está viendo aquel cuchitril, el departamento de Loki. El desorden imperante de papeles y películas, el storyboard en el pizarrón de corcho (es un corto de cuatro secuencias, narrado desde un punto de vista caótico que debe simbolizar locura y el estar perdido, explica Loki) y el sillón desvaído donde alguna vez lo hicieron con prisa antes de que Gustav y Andrea llegaran. La luz es extrañamente amarilla (es un filtro de cámara para generar una visión de estar viendo algo viejo). Hay una mujer joven parada al centro, no se le ve la cara aunque luego Thor está observando de cerca sus ojos mirando con desconsuelo (es Andrea, no tiene muchas dotes histriónicas pero no había nadie más). Ella va a la ventana y la abre, mira hacia abajo, está muy alto y el suelo se siente demasiado lejano (un truco de cámara, tú sabes que vivo en un tercer piso, pero Gustav grabó desde el Empire State y yo uní ambas escenas). Ella pasa una pierna por el marco de la ventana y se sienta en el alfeizar y luego sale con resolución al exterior.

Pero no cae sino que camina. Ella camina en el aire.

–Eres un mago –dice Thor a Loki al ver aquello pues sabe que él fue quien logró ese efecto, de Andrea caminando en el aire hacia el cielo.

La joven se aleja, a saber cuánto camina pero el sol se va poniendo mientras ella avanza. La noche cae y entonces ella retrocede y se gira, quiere volver. A lo lejos se distingue la ventana de la cual salió, aunque no el edificio, tan sólo la ventana, como un punto luminoso. Ella quiere regresar y de hecho avanza de regreso pero no llega. La ventana se ve siempre igual de lejos y ella camina, pero no logra acercarse ni un poco. Sigue en su intento fútil hasta que se rinde y se queda de pie en medio de la nada oscura. Al final vuelve a intentarlo.

–¿Qué te parece? –Pregunta Loki y Thor no sabe que responder.

Siente que Loki grabó aquel corto para él, para decirle algo que no se atreve a decirle con palabras. Por eso en vez de responderle lo mira sintiendo que lo ve de verdad, que lo ve transparente y genuino; y entonces quiere saber…

–¿Qué quieres decirme?

.

Es después de ver ese corto que Thor empieza a soñar a Loki, a su hermano. Lo mira ataviado de negro, dorado y verde haciendo magia. Lo mira con esa condenada sonrisa que significa tantas cosas que es imposible de descifrar.

–Thor –lo llama Loki en su sueño.

–Hermano –le dice el rubio y lo toma de los hombros pero se le desvanece entre los dedos dejando tras de sí sólo el eco de su voz.

–No soy tu hermano, nunca lo fui.

.

.

.

–Sólo dejamos de vernos unos días, no me digas que me extrañaste –dice Loki mientras Thor lo estrecha en sus brazos y sus labios buscan el lóbulo de su oído. Acaba de volver de Malibú.

–¿Quieres que te responda a eso? o mejor ¿te muestro la respuesta? –Pregunta guiando la mano de Loki a su entrepierna donde ya abulta deseoso por tenerlo.

Loki lo mira mal pero se deja llevar al cuarto de Thor quien no pierde el tiempo y empieza a desnudarlo, marcando con sus labios la piel que va descubriendo hasta que lo tiene frente a él en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Loki se deja que lo estreche contra él y cuando lo hace, Thor percibe el olor de sus cabellos, huele tan fresco, demasiado bien.

Deja el instante de embelesamiento cuando siente a Loki frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo. El ojiverde lo ayuda a quitarse la ropa devolviéndole los besos que ya le dio. Cuando están piel contra piel Thor siente como se pone más y más duro. Loki lo nota y se tumba de espaldas en la cama, y separa las piernas para él.

–Ven –lo llama pues Thor se ha quedado estático por la anticipación. Sabe, que esa es la forma de Loki de darle a entender que él también lo extrañó.

Thor no piensa, se deja llevar, pasa por alto el condón, el lubricante, cuando se hunde en Loki despacio y disfrutando ganando centímetro a centímetro del cuerpo amado. Lo cubre con su propia desnudez por sentirlo más cerca suyo y luego lo folla con cuidado de no lastimarlo pero tan hondo como se debe.

Loki se sonroja todo mientras arquea la espalda y aprieta, mientras eleva las caderas buscando más contacto. Thor embiste más y más rápido, quiere fundirse en Loki, tanto que acaba agarrándolo y levantándolo de las sábanas para apretarlo contra él y besar sus labios. Loki gime su nombre, se va poniendo más y más inconexo, se vuelve instinto y se agarra de los hombros de Thor para tomar impulso y responder con sus caderas a cada embestida de Thor. El rubio lo sostiene de las nalgas para follar más rápido y más hondo. Loki sigue gimiendo para él, pero Thor quiere más que eso, quiere el ojiverde se venga para él, quiere que lo adore tanto como él y que sea tan adicto a Thor como él lo es a Loki. Lo folla más rápido y más duro hasta que Loki está gritando y Thor siente que no va a resistir más. Se viene, llenando a Loki quien lo maldice. Thor no lo deja a medias, lo recuesta de vuelta en la cama y lo acaricia mientras lo besa, lo toca mientras reemplaza con sus dedos en el sitio que antes ocupaba su miembro. No lo suelta y disfruta de como Loki se retuerce y musita su nombre quedamente para luego tensarse todo y finalmente estallar entre sus manos y respirándole a Thor entre los labios.

Les toma algunos minutos recobrar lucidez y cuando lo hacen Loki va y dice:

–Que seas Thor implica que estoy follando con un dios.

–Me da gusto que me aprecies.

–Soy un simple mortal rendido ante tu fuerza –dice Loki pero Thor no le cree.

Le ha contado a Loki sobre Odín y Frigga, sobre Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun; y Sif. Le ha descrito el reino y relatado algunas de sus batallas. Le ha hablado de todo lo que poco a poco ha ido recordando menos de una cosa: su hermano.

Hay un problema y ese es que Thor siente que conoce a su Loki de toda la vida, pero para que eso sea posible…

–No lo eres –le dice con certeza. –Los dioses no hacen el amor con mortales.

–Discrepo, si revisaras la mitología sabrías que Zeus lo hacía muy seguido con mortales. Es más, el propio Odín tuvo este hijo, Sigfrido con una mortal y además...

–Shhh –Thor lo besa para que se calle, eso siempre es lo más efectivo. –En todo caso, yo, Thor, no lo hago con mortales.

–¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Vas a divinizarme? –Inquiere Loki irónico.

–Yo sólo he amado a Loki en toda mi vida.

–Bendita mi madre por darme ese nombre entonces –Thor vuelve a besarlo.

–Antes tuve miedo de la reacción de mis padres, si se enteraban de que yo amaba a mí hermano–ante lo que Thor dice Loki se queda muy quieto y su rostro se vuelve indescifrable. Thor percibe algo peligroso en esos ojos verdes pero aun así continúa. –Tuve miedo de la deshonra, de pensar que no sólo me enamoré de un hombre sino que tenía que ser precisamente de sangre de mi sangre.

–No sabía que eres incestuoso –dice Loki tratando de ponerle humor a la situación. Otro beso.

Allá en Asgard nunca pudo realizar el anhelo de tener a su hermano pero aquí en Midgard son libres, no sólo porque están fuera del asedio de la corte y de la vista de sus padres, sino porque aquí no debe avergonzarse de nada, ni esconderse; y además porque Thor ahora sabe que no son hermanos de sangre, ella, Ema Hunt se lo explicó.

Pero ¿hasta donde esto es un deseo y hasta donde es un hecho? La línea de la realidad y la fantasía se vuelve muy difusa pero Thor siempre ha sido alguien que enfrenta cualquier peligro, incluido el de perder la razón.

–Perdóname por no haber tenido el valor de amarte desde antes aunque te confieso que cada día que pasábamos juntos en palacio quería gritarte lo que sentía por ti. –Loki parece atemorizado y se desprende de los brazos de Thor. Está temblando. –No, no lo hagas – le pide Thor y trata de retenerlo pero el ojiverde se escabulle y se viste de prisa.

–Tal vez es hora de que vuelvas a tomarte el soma.

.

.

–¿Huyó de ti?

–Si –le dice Thor a la oscuridad. –Como cuando éramos niños y se enojaba conmigo por vencerlo en los combates de práctica, o cuando Fandral se metía con su magia, o cuando padre lo reprendía por alguna broma. Pero en ese entonces podía simplemente buscarlo y obligarlo a aceptarme de vuelta en su presencia, pero ahora no. No me respondía las llamadas, no me abría si lo buscaba en Astor Place, hasta dejó de tomar café.

–¿Y entonces que pasó? –A Thor no le importa estar charlando tan amenamente con esa mujer envuelta en oscuridad.

–Me dispararon.

.

.

Thor reconoce al sujeto que le apunta con un arma.

Atraparon a Pepper en una gala. Ocuparon las salidas, golpearon a los guardias. La gente huyó en desbandada despavorida pero a ellos no les importaba nada de eso. La querían a ella. Thor trató de sacarla en medio de la confusión pero les dispararon. La furia latió en sus venas cuando una joven que corría cerca de ellos fue alcanzada por una bala. No les importaría matar a todos con tal de alcanzar a su blanco. Pepper también lo notó y lo que hizo fue correr de vuelta para alejar a sus agresores de los inocentes. Thor la siguió y se perdieron entre las mesas donde apenas unos minutos antes estuvieron cenando apaciblemente.

Thor sabe que sólo necesita hacer tiempo para que Happy llegue con apoyo. Su robusto compañero está afuera y ya debe estar al tanto de la situación. Así que sólo necesita tiempo…

Los sicarios derriban mesas acercándoseles. Pepper se mantiene ecuánime aunque en su mirada Thor nota el temor que siente. Le hace una señal de mantener la calma. Él se asoma con el arma en la mano. Hay un estruendo y cuando vuelve a agacharse hay un agresor menos del cual preocuparse. El problema es que restan cinco.

–Ríndete Potts –dice alguno.

Thor se aprovecha del hecho de que haya hablado para asomarse y dispararle con certera puntería. Les cae una lluvia de balas encima. Pepper grita y Thor la cobija bajo su brazo.

–Tranquila –le pide. –Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo.

Ojalá tuviera el Mjölnir.

Deben moverse, así que cuando los disparos cesan Thor levanta a Pepper, quien ya se ha quitado las zapatillas, y corren para refugiarse tras una columna de mármol de aquel salón. Llegan por los pelos, a tiempo de no terminar horadados por los disparos.

Los rodean y este sujeto les sale al paso. Thor lo reconoce. Lo ha visto antes, el día que estuvo de guardaespaldas con el japonés que le hizo favor de despedirlo. El día que conoció a Pepper. Debe darle crédito a la pelirroja por tener enemigos tan persistentes. El hombre le apunta a Thor quien le responde haciendo lo mismo mientras resguarda a Pepper con su cuerpo.

–Ven con nosotros y no lastimaremos a nadie más –le dice el hombretón.

–Quienes están por morir no deberían hacer promesas –le responde Thor en lugar de Pepper.

–Están rodeados, aun si me matas mis compañeros te aniquilaran antes de que logren salir. –Le dice a Thor y luego se dirige a Pepper. –Vamos Potts, evita una muerte innecesaria.

Ella sale de detrás de Thor.

–Por Hela –masculla Thor esperando que esa deidad en particular esté de su parte ese día. Hala el gatillo y agarra a Pepper para tirarse al suelo. Alcanza a ver en un parpadeo que dio en el blanco pero también siente una bala dándole en el hombro. Nunca le habían disparado antes pero no se siente tan distinto de recibir un tajo de espada combatiendo con gigantes. El brazo se le adormece luego del fogonazo de dolor inicial. Aprieta los dientes pero levanta a Pepper del suelo y mata a otro. Le quedan dos nada más los cuales se refugian de él. Happy hace su entrada triunfal. Thor sabe que sin duda mató a dos de aquellos dementes, los otros cuatro que baleó no está seguro. Los dos restantes se rinden.

Pepper está más preocupada por Thor que por el hecho de haber recibido otro intento de secuestro.

–Happy, llama una ambulancia –le pide mientras le presiona la herida a Thor con un mantel (lo único que tenía a la mano). Tiene los ojos algo llorosos aunque está reprimiendo sus emociones. –Creo que debo subirte el sueldo después de esto.

Thor le sonríe con calma.

–Estoy bien –está acostumbrado a las batallas. –No es nada grave.

Aun así termina en la sala de urgencias del hospital. Le avisa a Jane, porque le prometió siempre hacerlo si algo iba mal en el trabajo, ella está en un simposio y Thor le jura que no le pasó nada, que le darán unas puntadas en el hombro y antisépticos y hasta le pregunta si no quiere que pase por algo de cenar antes de llegar al departamento. Jane se calma pero le dice que enviará a Darcy a recogerlo y de paso llevarle ropa limpia; y que no se atreva a seguir jugando al héroe.

Darcy llega a la media hora. El servicio en el hospital es algo lento, por lo menos con los pacientes que no tienen heridas o enfermedades de gravedad. Cuando su castaña amiga llega a su lado ya lo cosieron (la bala entró y salió sin darle al hueso) y están en pleno proceso de darlo de alta.

–¡Donald! –Se le echa encima.

–Auch –se le quita de encima cuando se percata de que le oprime la herida.

–Lo siento –dice mirando en derredor como buscando a alguien. –¿Y Loki?

Thor no la ha puesto al día con su pelea, es que no tiene forma de explicarle el problema.

–No está aquí.

–Ese patán– dice Darcy.

–Ni siquiera sabe que estoy en el hospital –ella hace "oh" y saca el celular. –Espera –Thor la agarra de la muñeca sin ninguna rudeza –no hace falta. Tuvimos una pelea y se alejó de mí.

–Y ¿lo quieres de vuelta? –Thor asiente, –entonces mira y aprende, esto se llama chantaje emocional.

–Darcy… –ella se aleja un par de pasos y marca. Thor está negando con la cabeza pero a la vez intrigado de lo que está por hacer. No sabía que Darcy tenía el número de Loki pero tampoco le extraña.

–Loki –dice ella en un tono tan serio que contrasta sobremanera con el que usó apenas un momento antes. –No sé cómo decirte esto, todos sabíamos que el trabajo de Donald implicaba muchos riesgos –añade cómo si estuviera por decirle a Loki que Thor/Donald ha muerto. Darcy hace una pausa como para dejar que la gravedad de lo que implica le haga mella a su interlocutor. –Estoy en el Metropolitan Hospital y pensé en avisarte –añade. Darcy hace una pausa ante una pregunta de Loki. Thor se encuentra deseando que ese renuente hijo de dísir se encuentre sumamente preocupado. –Le dispararon –dice Darcy y Thor juraría que se le quiebra un poco la voz. –Los médicos dicen que el pronóstico es reservado –añade ella. Otra pregunta –claro que no ha dicho nada está inconsciente –responde y le guiña un ojo a Thor. Tras una última pausa la castaña cuelga. –Dice que viene para acá.

–Gracias, pero cuando llegue y me vea no le hará gracia que lo hayas engañado –Darcy era desparpajo puro pero sin duda podía ser muy ingeniosa; Thor sabía que a pesar de que Loki lo hacía todo el tiempo, no le gustaba que lo embrollaran con palabras.

Ella se encoge de hombros, para nada le teme a la reacción de Loki.

–Cuando llegue lo contentas a besos.

.

–Eres un perfecto idiota – le dice Loki cuando llega al hospital para encontrarse con que Thor ya se va de alta, con un vendaje cubriéndole el hombro y muchísima hambre pero nada más.

–¿Estabas preocupado? –Loki mira a Darcy con tanta furia que a Thor le extraña que no la embruje en desquite pero la castaña se ríe y lo palmea en la espalda.

–Bueno par de tórtolos, yo los dejo –dice y se pierde de vista con sonrisa de suficiencia.

Loki se cruza de brazos indignado pero sigue a Thor afuera. Exige saber lo que pasó y Thor le resume su día en el trabajo. Por cierto Pepper le concedió el día siguiente libre considerando todo lo que ocurrió. Loki lo escucha, se ve preocupado por el incidente. Darcy tiene razón acerca del chantaje emocional pues Loki no parece que vaya a escaparse en cambio se van juntos como siempre y cuando Thor lo toma de la mano a Loki, él se deja.

–Loki –le dice Thor mientras viajan en el metro, es algo tarde y encontraron lugar juntos en el mismo asiento pero Loki elige no hablarle. Thor siente ganas de decirle "hermano" y pedirle que dejen de fingir que son simples midgardianos pero el semblante de Loki es adusto e indescifrable como si estuviera encerrado dentro de sí mismo y estuviera ahí junto a él y a la vez no.

Cuando llegan al departamento de Jane, la científica los recibe como si Thor acabara de volver de una guerra. Él la tranquiliza aunque igual le acepta que invite la cena, comida china. Jane ni siquiera pregunta si Loki se va a quedar, lo da por hecho cuando les da las buenas noches y los deja solos.

Thor sigue pensando que no es posible que él esté enamorado de alguien que no sea su Loki. Se encierran en la habitación de Thor; Loki sigue muy serio, muy ajeno, no parece tener intenciones de hacer nada esa noche, ni siquiera hablar. Thor lo mira mirar algo sobre el buró junto a la cama, es el frasco de soma. Thor niega y se tumba en la cama y le indica con un ademán que se acueste junto a él. El ojiverde le da gusto.

–Donald.

–Dime Thor –le pide y Loki niega.

–Donald, creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, sé que yo te incité a dejar tus medicamentos pero ahora de verdad estoy preocupado de que te esté perdiendo, de que vuelvas a ese delirio tuyo. –Thor sabe que Loki siempre ha sido mejor que él a la hora de argumentar, sabe que no tiene manera de vencerlo mientras siga renuente a aceptar aquello que él sabe. –Yo no soy tu hermano, no vengo de Asgard, no te conozco de antes, tan sólo soy yo.

Thor lo estrecha entre sus brazos con cuidado, como si lo fuera a romper, siente que es él quien está dándole consuelo a Loki y no al revés.

Piensa que tal vez, si besa a Loki, si le habla de su pasado juntos, si lo sigue abrazando para que no se le escape, entonces tal vez logre convencerlo.

–Una vez, mi hermano y yo habíamos solicitado permiso para viajar a Alfheim, queríamos acudir a esta festividad en honor de las nornas que ellos tienen. Apenas unos días antes unos comerciantes se habían acercado a padre para solicitarle un permiso especial de viaje a Nornheim. Los norn suelen ponerse difíciles cuando se trata de comerciar con Asgard; padre les dijo que tal solicitud debían hacerla no sólo a él sino también a los miembros del consejo, y que lo iban a poner a consideración. Mi hermano me explicó que padre había dicho aquello tan sólo para quitárselos de encima y poder denegarles el permiso a través del consejo sin que su decisión pudiera ser cuestionada. Se le ocurrió que eso podía funcionar en ambos sentidos. Así que en vez de pedir permiso para viajar a padre él elaboró una solicitud al consejo. Eran todos unos viejos sabios, con eones de experiencia encima pero aun así Loki pensó que podía envolverlos en su labia. ¡Y casi lo logra! De los diez miembros ocho votaron que sí, Loki les dijo que aquello era una cuestión diplomática y no sé cuantas más cosas, casi que logró instaurar que la paz entre nuestros reinos dependía de nuestra visita. En fin, los otros dos miembros votaron que no y cuando padre se enteró del asunto se molestó muchísimo de algo que consideró una mofa hacía su autoridad. Madre dijo que el ingenio de Loki debía ser encausado y no censurado pero era tarde. Nuestro padre nos siguió la corriente de todos modos, hizo que el consejo entero nos vetara de poner un pie fuera del reino por un siglo. Loki estaba sumamente enojado, aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez lo que tenía era frustración. Y en vez de apoyarlo lo reté a desquitarse.

Loki lo está escuchando con mucha atención y Thor jura que le puede ver una sombra de emoción en el fondo de los ojos. Odín había sido sumamente severo en su castigo contra Loki por lo que hizo en venganza.

–Se escabulló en la habitación de cada uno de los concejales y les tiñó el cabello estrafalariamente. Hubo uno cuyos encanecidos cabellos e incluso su barba recordaban al Bifrost. –Loki se ríe y niega. Thor jura que es porque se está acordando. –Me reí muchísimo, todo el mundo lo hizo porque además aquel hechizo en realidad era una maldición y no se podía romper excepto por aquel que lo hizo. La siguiente reunión del consejo seguro fue muy entretenida –rememora Thor. –Padre supo de inmediato quien fue, Loki se ocultó por el castillo, ni Heimdall pudo dar con él, lo hizo por una semana para que todo Asgard tuviera oportunidad de ver a los concejales antes de que lo obligaran a revertir la maldición. –La sonrisa de Thor se le derrite cuando recuerda la última parte de aquel relato. –Padre lo obligó a disculparse y además hizo sellar su magia durante un mes. Creo que fue a partir de ese momento que lo obligó a entrenar con más ahínco para ser guerrero, le empezó a prestar más atención a sus progresos en el campo de combate y a frenar su uso de la magia. – Thor lo mira como si quisiera traspasarlo con los ojos y lo abraza más fuerte. -Creo que fuiste muy infeliz con todo eso.

–Ya basta.

.

.

–¿Entonces ya sabes quién eres?

–Sí.

–¿Y sabes quién es él?

–Sí. Soy Thor Odínson, tercer heredero del linaje de Bor. Y él es Loki Odínson, mi hermano.

–Entonces creo que es hora de que salgas de aquí –le dice aquella voz femenina.

–¿Y tú quién eres? –Le pregunta Thor.

–Soy Leah. –Y como si esa palabra anulara algún embrujo la oscuridad remite.

Thor abre los ojos. Está en una celda acolchada, y cualquiera puede deducir que por lo tanto está en Scherber. Lleva puesta una camisa de fuerza y la cabeza se le siente como si le hubieran dado un buen golpe en ella. Ojalá pudiera sobarse las sienes o algo. Cuando mira por segunda vez, se da cuenta de que Leah está sentada a su lado. Ha sido ella quien lo ha traído de vuelta de ese limbo de confusión y desesperanza.

–Leah –ella lleva el pelo muy corto aunque ya se adivina rubio, y lo mira con ojos castaños que reflejan el ingenio de su dueña. Está demasiado delgada, los huesos de los pómulos asoman bajo la piel tensa sobre ellos, tiene los ojos hundidos y cuando ladea un poco la cabeza para mirar a Thor, él le nota los huesos de las clavículas y de los hombros marcadísimos bajo la ropa. A Leah no le está yendo nada bien en Midgard.

–Me da gusto verte Thor –le dice. –Aunque aún no me cuentas la última parte. ¿Por qué te trajeron de vuelta a esta prisión?

.

.

A la mañana siguiente de que le dispararon, Thor se despierta con Loki todavía entre sus brazos. El ojiverde y él han llegado a un punto muerto en su relación. Loki parece que no tiene problemas en aceptar la locura de Donald, puede llamarlo Thor cuando tienen sexo, y puede escuchar múltiples relatos sobre Asgard y su gente sin que ello lo atemorice. Pero no puede con Loki/el hermano de Thor, no tolera que Thor intente convencerlo de que ambos son la misma persona. Cuando se levantan, Loki le da esta mirada que encierra una despedida y Thor entiende que puede que ese día terminen definitivamente.

–Haré el desayuno –dice Loki saliendo de la cama sin darle siquiera un beso de buenos días.

Thor lo mira salir con parsimonia y se pone de pie también. Le duele el hombro pues el efecto de los analgésicos ya se le pasó. Debe cambiarse el vendaje y tomarse los antibióticos. Se despereza y se quita la camisa con un poco de dificultad debido a la lesión.

–Hola hermano –le dice Loki y Thor rueda los ojos, pues sabe que le está siguiendo el juego nada más. Se gira a mirarlo.

–¿De qué estás vestido? –Le pregunta al fijarse en el abrigo largo que lleva puesto y la ropa entretejida que porta debajo. Le toma un segundo reconocer el ropaje real que su hermano suele llevar allá en Valaskialf. –Loki.

El aludido le sonríe encantado ante el impacto de su visita. Mira en derredor la habitación con un gesto de aburrimiento.

–Nunca pensamos en los midgardianos como un peligro pero viendo lo que lograron contigo tal vez debamos reconsiderarlos, ¿no crees?

–¿Loki? –Thor no se lo cree. Hay un breve silencio durante el cual escucha a su novio haciendo ruido en la cocina.

–Estás más lento que nunca –se burla su hermano. –¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar nada sobre nuestro hogar? ¿Sobre madre? Ella está bien por cierto. –Thor siente cómo si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. Está boqueando por aire. –Y pensar que siempre me consideraron a mí el débil de la familia. Yo no habría permitido que me convencieran tan fácilmente de nada, habría luchado y definitivamente no me habría olvidado de ti. Aunque entiendo que tal vez se te hizo más fácil porque encontraste quien me reemplazara. –Cuando dice eso abre la puerta y Thor observa con horror al otro, al que lleva la playera de los yankees y el cabello alborotado porque acaba de levantarse; lo ve en la cocina. Su hermano vuelve a cerrar la puerta y él entiende que…

–Estoy alucinando. –Thor siente que ahora sí que se está volviendo loco. Está furioso con Loki y consigo mismo. De pronto está dudando de su propia cordura. Mira el frasco de soma y lo alcanza. –Vamos, eso es, la respuesta a todo, drógate –se echa a la boca un puñado de pastillas.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Atina a decirle por fin. –¿Es que acaso este destierro ha llegado a su fin?

Loki se ríe el muy… parece estar disfrutando de lo lindo. Thor se toma otro puñado de pastillas para salir de aquella muy peculiar pesadilla.

–Ni siquiera has recobrado el Mjölnir. Es más, me apuesto a que ni siquiera has hecho nada por recuperarlo. –Cierto, pero aún así… –Pareciera que los midgardianos te han quitado las agallas o tal vez no fueron todos ellos, tal vez fue sólo uno –hay cierta amenaza en el tono en que lo dice.

Thor siente que el soma empieza a hacerle efecto. Siente los miembros pesados y su cabeza no conecta con su cuerpo. Aun así no le gusta lo que su hermano está diciendo de su novio. Todo es muy confuso. Se pone peor cuando ve a esta versión de Loki sacar una daga y dirigirse a la puerta.

–No te atrevas –le suelta Thor e intenta apresarlo. La ilusión se desvanece entre sus manos y surge de nuevo a sus espaldas. Thor vuelve a intentar atraparlo para que pase lo mismo.

–¿Es qué alguna vez no vas a caer en ese truco? –Le pregunta Loki y se multiplica a sí mismo una decena de veces surgiendo aquí y allá en la habitación.

–¡Loki! –Thor brama furioso y en su intento de sujetarlo derriba el televisor en la habitación y luego la lámpara del buró. Cada vez que lo toca su hermano se desvanece hasta que al final sólo queda uno.

A este sí que lo sujeta de la ropa y levanta un puño dispuesto a machacarlo, a ver qué tan débil le parece entonces.

–¡Donald! –Lo llama Loki mirándolo atemorizado. Thor relaja el agarre y se frena apenas a tiempo. Lo mira, este no lleva ropa asgardiana, en cambio tiene puesta su pijama oficial. –Soy yo, tranquilo, soy yo –le dice y lo abraza.

–¿Por qué? –Le pregunta Thor con el soma corriendo en su cuerpo, durmiéndolo. ¿Cuántas pastillas se tomó?

–¿Qué está pasando? –Inquiere la voz de Jane. –¿Donald? Dios mío, hay que llamar a Ema.

.

.

Hay algo perturbador en el ambiente que Jane no acaba de captar, no sabe si se debe a la ausencia de color dentro del consultorio de la doctora Hunt, al diploma que acredita a la mujer como psicóloga o, como tarda en descubrir, la ausencia de algo personal. En su cubículo de la facultad, que por cierto es una cosa muy pequeña, Jane tiene una foto con Selvig, una con Darcy y Donald. Un toque personal que falta en ese consultorio. Se revuelve sobre la silla y no puede evitar mirar al lado. Loki la ha acompañado, al menos no estará sola con la doctora.

La médico entra con paso rápido y se instala en su silla pidiendo excusas por haberse retrasado un poco. Trae varios papeles bajo el brazo y Jane ya está imaginando que se encontrara firmando nuevos formularios. Había llamado a Happy para explicarle lo sucedido a Donald y hasta se sintió conmovida cuando él le dijo: Cuídalo de mi parte. De lo que Janes está segura es de que su amigo perdió el empleo porque ninguna CEO, por muy agradecida que estuviera por haberle salvado la vida dos veces, podría tenerlo de custodio ahora que la esquizofrenia ha vuelto a desatarse.

–¿Cómo está? –Pregunta con voz compungida.

–Estable. Se encuentra en el cuarto acolchonado, por ahora no pueden verlo. Le han sedado. Estaré en comunicación con usted –ofrece la doctora. Jane asiente pero por el rabillo del ojo nota que Loki no parece contento, ¿será que le molesta imaginar a Donald amarrado?

De hecho es esa pregunta, la que la hace notar que Loki y la doctora se miran fijamente. Como si se estuvieran midiendo.

–¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta la doctora Hunt.

Jane titubea porque en realidad ella no presenció el ataque. Estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse cuando escuchó el alboroto.

–No lo sé –responde de pronto Loki y la doctora entrecierra los ojos. Jane prefiere no intervenir, ella también podría haber contestado igual, excepto que la psicóloga la hubiera amilanado, a diferencia de Loki, que parece extrañamente en una actitud retadora. –Me encontraba en la cocina, estaba preparando el desayuno y lo dejé a él en la habitación cuando escuché el sonido de algo quebrándose, y me quedé quieto. Pensé que eran los vecinos –dijo éste. Jane estaba de acuerdo, eran muy ruidosos cuando se lo proponían. –Luego lo escuché de nuevo, y me di cuenta de que era donde Donald, cuando entré parecía que en su habitación había irrumpido un torbellino, se giró hacía mí y me atacó.

–¿Te atacó? –La doctora pareció sorprendida, y Jane también lo estaba pero aludido en cambio parecía tranquilo.

–Levantó el puño hacía mí, me iba a soltar un golpe pero le dije: Soy yo. Se detuvo, no me hizo nada. Entonces llegó Jane.

–Yo escuché el desastre desde el pasillo, me alarmé un poco pero recordé que Donald estaba en casa, cuando entré a su cuarto Donald estaba sentado en la cama, parecía aturdido. Creemos –y con ello se señaló a ambos –que se tomó mucho de su medicamento. Cayó en la cama como si estuviera en coma, me asusté y llamé aquí.

–¿Alguno de ustedes lo escuchó decir algo? ¿Les dijo algo de lo que vio?

–Sólo comentó que su hermano había estado ahí pero yo no oí nada –Jane mira a Loki nerviosa, con sus enormes ojos castaños esperando que él diga algo más.

–No, yo no escuché nada más que los ruidos de las cosas.

La psicóloga anotó todo en una libreta pero no dijo nada más por un instante.

–Ajá, ¿saben si estuvo tomando el soma con regularidad? –cuando dijo esa frase, miró directamente a Loki.

–Queríamos tener sexo –confiesa. Jane nota el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas porque esa última parte es muy cierta. Su cabeza no puede evitar el recuerdo de esa noche cuando llegó antes de lo que le dijo a Donald que lo haría, y pensó que no había nadie porque la luz estaba apagada, sólo que cuando la prendió, resultó que si estaban. Vio un amasijo de piernas sobre su sofá favorito, excepto que estaba segura que vio algo más que las piernas de Loki. De hecho estaba muy segura de que le miró un par de lunares en el trasero. Se sintió incómoda ante ese recuerdo.

–Verás, la esquizofrenia no es una enfermedad curable. El soma no cura a Donald, remite sus delirios, no debe dejar de tomarlo –dice Ema categóricamente pero la explicación va claramente sobre Loki. –¿Cuándo dejo de consumirlo?

Loki tiene rostro de no haberse enterado del reproche.

–Hace un mes, más o menos.

–¡¿Hace un mes?! –dicen ambas al mismo tiempo. No pueden creer que haya estado tanto tiempo sin medicarse.

Jane había empezado a sospechar que algo estaba mal, y no era por las pocas horas que dormía, o que saliera de fiesta con Darcy o que se la pasara follando con Loki, en eso último fue tanto que Jane bromeó diciendo que Loki pasaba tanto tiempo en el departamento que debería pagar renta. Ambos se rieron, pero Donald dijo que entonces Darcy debería hacer lo mismo. No, era porque algo había cambiado en él. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero ella lo sentía diferente, una mañana lo había mirado mientras lo escuchaba reírse y luego se había dado cuenta de que, aunque siempre sonreía, no reía de esa forma. No desde la garganta. Y luego se inquirió si Donald siempre había sido así de grande, porque su presencia parecía haberse agrandado un doscientos por ciento, aunado a su imponente altura.

Jane se muerde los labios, porque básicamente si algo le pasa a Donald es su culpa. Y se siente pequeña en su silla a la vista de la doctora, en cambio Loki parece fastidiado con la situación.

–¿Dijo algo más? –Es obvio que las preguntas debe responderlas Loki porque Jane no tiene ni idea.

–Estaba recordando Asgard.

La doctora en ese punto dejó el lapicero, no anotó nada, en cambio se enderezó completamente en la silla.

–Él no recuerda, él alucina –dice– sus recuerdos están empañados por las alucinaciones, es por eso que no puede tener acceso a su vida pasada. –Lo dice en tono tan correcto que Jane asiente dándolo todo por cierto. –En los folletos que te di Jane, especificaba que jamás debe aceptarse o negarse la existencia de su alucinación.

Jane balbucea.

–A mí nunca me dijo nada.

–Lo deje hablar –responde Loki –yo no me creo nadie como para decirle si está loco o no ¿esa es su función, cierto? –Dice Loki –¿o sólo es poner a la gente dentro de camisas de fuerza y arrojarlos dentro de un cuarto hasta que empiecen a portarse cómo deben?

Jane definitivamente quiere fundirse del todo con el sofá porque lo austero del consultorio hace que no pueda mirar a otro lado que no sea a la doctora Hunt o a Loki. Es una de las situaciones más incómodas de su vida porque por un lado está Loki, con quién no tiene la confianza como para decirle que ya basta, ni tiene la determinación para ponerse en pie y salir de ahí a tomar un poco de aire.

–Ese no es mi papel –se defiende la psicóloga.

–No, ese no es su papel pero me imagino que aquí, ustedes son como dioses –se burla.

Jane decide que siempre si tiene la confianza para tomar a Loki de un brazo y apretárselo un poco.

–¿Cuándo podríamos verlo? –Pregunta por fin, colándose en la conversación.

Por un momento Loki y la doctora se miran largamente.

–Creo que dentro de una semana podría estar más estable, quiero hablar con él primero. Regresar a la terapia cognitiva con el soma, la cual además usted ya autorizó –le recuerda aunque Jane no sabe exactamente en qué hoja fue de las que le dieron a firmar cuando llegó. –Podrá entrar a verlo, ajá, pero usted no –dice y eso último es para Loki. No le deja interrumpirla –es obvio que su presencia trastorna a Donald así que por el momento le voy a restringir las visitas. Como su médico, tengo esa facultad.

Llaman a la puerta y otro médico entra interrumpiendo oportunamente la reunión, excepto que Jane lo reconoce, es Isaac Evans, él mismo que la contactó cuando Donald fue ingresado en el hospital y sin quererlo clava sus dedos en el brazo de Loki que la mira fijamente. Jane entiende la mirada, es la misma que Darcy pone cuándo quiere preguntarle qué demonios está haciendo.

–Creo que eso es todo, nosotros ya nos vamos –dice sin dejar que los doctores se presenten como sería lo apropiado. A Jane no le importan las formas en ese momento.

De hecho toma el brazo de Loki y lo saca de ahí. Jane avanza presura por los pasillos aunque nota que Loki mira la construcción y observa hacía atrás, como si Donald pudiera salir de alguna de las habitaciones.

–Lo siento, la verdad es que los doctores me impactan mucho, especialmente ese –dice refiriéndose a Isaac Evans. Loki la mira seriamente y la detiene cuando ya casi están en la puerta.

–Hay algo que no me has dicho –dice éste.

Jane se muerde los labios nuevamente, porque tiene que confesarlo a alguien. No ha dejado de pensar desde que todo empezó, que vendió el alma de Donald.

.

.

–No –responde Thor a la pregunta que Ema le ha hecho.

No ha subido el tono de voz ni una décima pero mientras mira fijamente sus manos, aprieta un poco los nudillos y suspira pesadamente, se niega a hablar de Loki con ella. Ema ha insistido, le ha dicho que le permitirá ver de nuevo a Leah a quién encontraron dentro de su celda e hicieron que se retirara, con tal de que hable de su relación con él. Pero Thor se niega a darle cualquier información. Aún más, no quiere que le inyecten soma de nuevo y está dispuesto a hablar con Jane respecto a ello, ya que ella es su tutora. Y Ema parece en verdad desesperada porque él se muestra tan reticente.

–Donald –empieza ella.

–Thor –contradice él. Nota que Ema cruza sus piernas. –Si no me dices Thor, no hablaré más –dice él.

Es curioso como las cosas han cambiado pero está vez está mucho más seguro de que es Thor que cuando llegó a Midgard desterrado por su padre. En ese momento además estaba desorientado respecto al funcionamiento de aquel mundo pero ahora ya sabe cómo es y no tiene porqué depender de los médicos para que le expliquen nada. Aún más, había dejado de creer que podía volver a Asgard o volver a ver a Loki. Leah tiene razón y eso es que él es Thor. Es Thor y ama a Loki. Ya no tiene secretos que le atormenten, ni remordimientos, y la única razón por la que continúa ahí sin salir volando por una ventana, es porque sigue siendo mortal.

No está muy seguro, en ese momento, de si perdió a Loki debido a lo que sucedió en su departamento y de sí éste nuevamente no querrá verlo pero tiene que arriesgarse. Así es con Loki, siempre ha sido así, o te arriesgas o pierdes.

–Bien, Thor –accede Emma después de varios minutos de silencio y Thor sonríe, es la primera vez que le gana un tanto a Ema Hunt.

–¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí? –Él asiente –necesito saber cómo es tu novio Loki porque me temo que estás confundiendo a Loki tu novio, con Loki tu alucinación y debemos separar a estas dos personas. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no querías lastimarlo? Sé que estuviste apunto de levantar tu puño contra de él, no digo que lo hicieras pero… necesito saberlo para ayudarte.

La forma en que le habla es suave. A Thor le agrada su doctora, de verdad que sí y no he olvidado que ella es quién le puede ayudar a salir de ahí, pero no a costa de su cordura, no a costa de entregarle su alma y perderse de nuevo en el camino.

–Jamás lastimaría a Loki. No niego que me saca de quicio a veces pero en realidad no lo haría –dice sencillamente.

–¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

–Porque vas a decirme que Loki es dañino para mí y luego quizás que no existe, sólo que está vez más gente ha convivido con él y no creo que a todos los puedas declarar locos –y se ríe con desfachatez, no puede evitarlo. –No me burlo de ti, ¿recuerdas cuándo te dije que era una tontería que dijeras que Loki no existía? Ahí está mi prueba.

–No son la misma persona…

–Cinco minutos –interrumpe Thor y Ema lo mira sin entender de qué está hablando, pero él tiene una idea. –Por cinco minutos permítete creer que ellos dos son la misma persona, que yo no estoy alucinando y que todo lo que te dije antes es real. Yo te di una vez cinco minutos, ahora tú dámelos a mí y luego respóndeme algo de lo que tengo duda.

–No creo que debamos. No es así como funciona esto –se niega Ema de inmediato.

Thor sonríe de lado, recuerda que antes la gente jamás le negaba nada, así que vuelve a sentarse recargando su peso en la silla y mira la cámara de Gesell, ya está habituado a ella y a su austeridad. La conversación se estanca nuevamente y él ya sabe que no va a ser quién rompa el silencio. La mira serio, superior en su altura y ella le parece más pequeña que antes. Nunca se había fijado demasiado en lo pulcra que parecía con su bata blanca, o que sus cabellos rubios eran largos porque siempre están amarrados en el peinado, ni siquiera se había fijado en las arrugas que se formaban en torno a sus labios. Tal vez porque al final siempre estaba sedado y todo le daba igual.

–¿Qué duda tienes? –Inquiere Ema de nuevo rompiendo el silencio.

–¿Tengo mis cinco minutos?

Ema asiente.

–Si son la misma persona… –la induce Thor a decir como ella alguna vez le hizo en el pasado, necesita que lo haga, que sea una forma de promesa de qué responderá a lo que él le pida. Ema Hunt deja la computadora sobre la mesa de centro y estira las piernas.

–Si son la misma persona… –accede.

Thor procede a explicarse.

–Loki me ha demostrado que me quiere, ha estado conmigo y es mi hermano, eso lo sé. Excepto que tú me hiciste ver que no es mi hermano de verdad, por lo que no estoy cometiendo incesto –y esa es la mejor noticia que le pudieron haber dado en su estadía en Midgard, –no comprendo porque no acepta que él es Loki. Que son el mismo, y mucho menos entiendo por qué apareció frente a mí y me retó, ni porque se amenazó a sí mismo, esto me tiene confundido. –Aún está desconcertado por ello, hasta el punto en que consideró estar mal de la cabeza y se tomó el soma como si fueran caramelos. Si no fuera por Leah seguro ahora estaría hablando de todo ello con Ema.

Y es Ema Hunt quién puede ayudarlo a entenderlo. Él es el dios del trueno, puede lanzar rayos y convocar tormentas además de su fuerza sin igual pero el don de Ema Hunt es leer a las personas y Loki no ha quedado exento de ese poder. Espera que Ema Hunt hable pero ella tiene los labios tensos.

–Si son la misma persona –le recuerda que tienen un trato.

–Antes, respóndeme esto primero ¿qué hizo cuando le sugeriste que ambos son el mismo?

–Se enojó conmigo, me dejó y me dijo que debería tomarme nuevamente el soma –responde Thor como no lo había hecho antes, pero ahora sabe que Ema Hunt necesita esa información. La deja cavilar la respuesta mientras él aguarda a que ella hable y le disipe las dudas que tiene. De hecho tiene que esperar algunos minutos mientras Ema Hunt mira hacía un lado en gesto concentrado.

–No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto –dice meneando la cabeza finalmente cuando debe tener la respuesta –… lo hizo… porque le conviene. Mira, toda la vida ha querido estar a tu par. Ha querido tener los mismos derechos sobre el trono de Asgard, el mismo cariño que tus padres te tienen, la misma estima que has despertado en tus amigos. Te ama, sí. Te odia, también. Loki sabe que es adoptado y eso lo hiere a la vez que lo alivia, igual que a ti –le dice moviendo las manos hacía él. Ema se detiene un momento y parece estar haciendo malabares. –Oscila entre ambos sentimientos, y cuando tú eres desterrado, él se vuelve el rey a la muerte de tu padre así que obtiene algo que ha añorado. Es rey y tú no estás para ensombrecerlo.

Thor quiere interrumpirla, decirle que él jamás ha querido hacer eso con Loki pero no lo hace porque debe dejarla hablar si quiere comprender.

–Loki no acepta que lo hayas olvidado, que puedas vivir sin él, así que ¡sorpresa! Aquí no son hermanos. Tú eres Donald Blake y él puede acercarse a ti, pero sabe que no es tan sencillo, tú eres Donald Blake, así que él finge ser alguien más para no ocasionarte un episodio psicótico pues si sencillamente hubiera surgido ante ti con su magia habrías pensado que enloqueciste.

Thor levanta la mano para que no siga por ahí y ella entiende.

–Y le es sumamente cómodo. -No entiende a qué se refiere cuando dice eso y Ema le explica: -Reina en Asgard y mientras tú estás aquí, se hace el cinematógrafo, se acerca y te seduce. Y así puede tenerte cuando quiera porque ya estás enamorado de él, puede hacer algo así cómo… cómo… -Ema está buscando la palabra -¡visitas conyugales! –Thor se acomoda en su asiento. –Debe de haber descuidado sus deberes reales mientras estaba aquí, te aseguro que pronto te dirá que consiguió una beca en el extranjero, un trabajo lejos pero que te vendrá a ver cuándo le sea posible. Va a estar en los dos lados, en Asgard siendo rey y contigo. –Ema rinde sus hombros y un suspiro cansado –lo siento Thor, pero mientras tu hermano sea rey de Asgard, tú jamás vas a volver a casa. Y debo añadir a esto que jamás va a aceptar que ambos Loki's son la misma persona, si él lo hiciera, tú podrías empezar a presionar para regresar a Asgard y eso ocasionaría un cisma en su relación de pareja. No sé hasta qué punto habría que presionarlo para que lo aceptara.

¡Ese gran hijo de troll!

Thor no quiere escuchar eso, porque no quiere oír que Loki es capaz de dejarlo en Midgard a cambio del trono de Asgard. Lo entiende, él también lo añoraba con fuerza, con tanta que por eso rabió el día en que los gigantes de hielo interrumpieron y evitaron su coronación pero eso ha pasado a segundo término, ya no le es tan indispensable, lo que necesita es el aliento de Loki sobre el suyo, el roce de sus manos, la sonrisa en su boca y esa mirada. Si le permitiera volver él respaldaría su reinado.

Ema Hunt sopesa algo de pronto sin ser consciente de sus pensamientos.

–A Loki le gusta no ser tu hermano, pero se percató de que fue muy lejos. Has recobrado tu identidad como Thor y descubierto que él en realidad es Loki, por eso te pidió que volvieras a tomar el soma. Por eso no se alejó de ti ahora que has tenido este episodio psicótico y en cambió si lo hizo cuando mencionaste que creías que era tu hermano. ¿Lo ves? Su comportamiento siempre va a oscilar.

–¿No se alejó de mi ahora? –Tiene que preguntarle.

La ve morderse los labios.

–No, ha venido algunas veces pero sabes que por ahora tienes restringidas las visitas.

Thor entrecierra los ojos.

–Ha venido… –eso le inunda el corazón, tiene esperanza de no haberlo perdido a pesar de todo. –Me gustaría negarme a tus palabras pero suelen tener grandes verdades. Voy a pensar lo que me has dicho. Ema Hunt, ¿qué debería hacer? –Le pregunta y cuando lo hace, no le da el matiz de ser sólo paciente y terapeuta, son amigos en ese momento.

–Puedes alejarte de él –sugiere y Thor frunce el ceño, no le agrada esa idea. No es una opción. –O puedes seguirle el juego y mientras tú no le menciones que descubriste su fachada, él continuará a tu lado –responde Ema Hunt pero parece haber algo más que se está callando. Thor insiste con su mirada –no me gusta que te haga sufrir. Él usará esta relación como excusa para lesionarte y lesionarse a sí mismo, ajá, eso es seguro.

Ambos se tensan en sus sillas por un momento y casi se relajan al instante.

–Creo que he ido demasiado lejos con esto. Tus cinco minutos han terminado.

.

.

La tarde es tormentosa, la lluvia golpea con fuerza las ventanas del departamento. No hay nadie. Donald está encerrado en Scherber, Darcy e Ian están empezando a salir juntos, y Loki debe estar en su propio apartamento. A Jane no le molesta la soledad, en más de una ocasión le ayuda a pensar mucho mejor. Tiene sus papeles de la universidad, exámenes y trabajos a calificar; la demanda que le puso a SHIELD que no ha prosperado en lo más mínimo y las hojas de ingreso de Donald en Scherber. Mientras está pensando en todo ello pero especialmente en lo último, la puerta se abre.

La figura de Loki se escurre al interior de su hogar y a Jane no le sorprende descubrir que tiene llaves. Si, le va a decir algo cuando las levanta y descubre que son las de Donald. De todos modos le va a decir algo.

–Perdona por venir sin avisarte antes, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que tenemos pendiente una conversación –le dice él.

Y eso la desarma.

–¿Té? –Le pregunta pero ya se ha levantado para ir a buscar la tetera.

Sabe que es una excusa para no tratar el problema de frente, una que por cierto le aprendió a su madre. Cuando ella no quería hablar de algo importante, revolvía su bolso como si las respuestas estuvieran ahí mismo y luego cambiaba de tema, pues Jane hace lo mismo pero con una tetera y un montón de sobres. Elige un roiboos y está lista para girarse y preguntarle a Loki si sabe de donde proviene, cuando descubre que le tiene atrás de ella mirándola profundamente con esos ojos verdes suyos.

–Jane –la llama.

Loki no se le hace un sujeto paciente, ni tampoco uno que se pueda distraer. Jane es obligada a dejar su mascarada.

–Sé que es sobre Donald –continua.

–Lo es –acepta finalmente, antes ya pensó que debe confesarlo a alguien más, que no puede hacer de cuenta que eso no paso y Loki es la pareja de Donald, él debería saberlo. –Conocí a Donald en Nuevo México, cuando estaba haciendo una investigación sobre puentes Einstein–Rosen. Lo ingresé en el hospital cuando clamaba ser Thor y luego tuve problemas con unos federales, me fui y luego me olvidé de él –eso lo dijo con voz quedita –entonces un día me llamó el médico del hospital donde estaba; el que entró cuando estábamos con la doctora Hunt, Isaac Evans, para decirme que lo tenían en Scherber y quería que fuera. Yo no quería ir, ya estaba medita en problemas pero… –se queda callada un momento pensando. No es que fuera una especie de villano, sólo no le gustaba estar medita en líos y no sabía cómo es que su vida se había complicado hasta ese grado. –Bien, atropellé a Donald estando en Nuevo México, él no iba con nosotros como siempre le hemos dicho y el médico me dijo que a pesar de que él estuviera declarado incapaz por ser un enfermo mental, el hospital podía tutelar sus derechos y demandarme por el accidente.

La tetera silba cuando está lista y Jane se apresura a apagarla.

–Me sentí culpable por haberle hecho daño, ¡me salió de la nada! –Se justifica ante Loki, que de todos modos no dice nada y sólo la está mirando. –No sabían quién era, querían que yo se los dijera. Me dijo que lo iban a declarar un John Doe, ¿sabes lo que es eso? El gobierno siempre lo iba a tutelar… y me entró más culpa. Accedí y cuando fui a verlo me informaron que ya sabían que era Donald Blake, lo cual no sé si sea cierto. Y bueno, Isaac necesitaba que yo fuera su tutora o de lo contrario… -Jane suelta un bufido ofuscada. La cara de Loki es de piedra.

–Te chantajeó –Lo dice por ella. Y Jane lo acepta, porque si, eso fue justo lo que pasó. –Y accediste –dice Loki como si ella no lo supiera de sobra –accedieron –recalca un instante después porque Darcy también está en ello.

–Sólo tenía que cuidarlo y llamarlo Donald. A cambio él podría salir del hospital y tener una vida normal – añade aunque es fácil ver que esas son palabras de Isaac. -Me dijo que debido al medicamento él aceptaría cualquier cosa que le dijera, cuando me dijo que debía ir al hospital a visitarlo, él creía que era su amiga de antes. Ni siquiera fue difícil, Donald es muy agradable. Pensé que ahí terminaría todo, pero yo no podía decirle la verdad a Donald, eso lo destrozaría y luego el doctor me explicó que si hablaba estaría cometiendo perjurio. Y eso si es un delito –se nota abatida cada vez que piensa en ello. –Ese maldito –murmura y sobre su té.

–¿Quién más lo sabe? –Le pregunta a Jane.

–Darcy y yo nada más –Jane adivina lo que Loki quiere implicar –no creo que la doctora Hunt esté al tanto.

Loki entrecierra los ojos meditando.

.

.

CAFETERIA LA SEGUNDA TAZA A 2 KM DEL SANATORIO PARA ENFERMOS MENTALES SCHERBER. HOY A LAS 20:08 P.M.

Agradezco que me des de nuevo tu número, no sé bien como le hice para perderlo, lo pondré de inmediato en mi celular. ¿Cómo vas con tu reportaje? Esperaba que me dejarás verlo antes de que lo publicaras, oh no, no es porque quiera fisgonear. Está bien, esperaré como el resto de los demás a que lo publiques.

Él está bien, Donald continúa en Scherber pero no creo que su estadía sea demasiado larga en está ocasión. Tuvimos problemas al principio, él no quería hablar conmigo ni tomar el soma nuevamente pero finalmente lo hizo, él sabe que si no es así, no puede salir del hospital. No le he dicho a nadie lo que te estoy diciendo a ti, pero justo estoy pensando que por eso lo ha hecho. No sé, no es el mismo Donald que conocí cuando llegó, está vez es… como si viera a Leah en él. Ajá, está aferrado en su delirio y es como si dijera e hiciera lo que nosotros esperamos que haga para irse.

¿Quieres un té o café? Es mi turno de invitar.

¿Qué tan aferrado está a su delirio? Bastante, tanto que cree que Loki/NY es Loki/Asgard fingiendo para poder acercarse a él y sobrepasar la barrera de su parentesco, de su destierro y de su propia mortalidad. Sucedió porque Donald dejó de tomarse el Soma. No sé si recuerdes que te dije que pensé que ver a Loki/NY sería casi como ver a Loki/Asgard finalmente, que sería como verme de frente con la esquizofrenia de Donald… pues fue así. Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, me mantuve seria pero por dentro quería gritar y preguntarle por qué no le deja en paz, quería decirle que debió de haberse quedado en Asgard y que no podía creer lo hubiera buscado, inclusive con su propia apariencia, para enamorar a su hermano. Si Joanna, me hace gracia porque no debo de pensar así. He estado considerando que me he sumergido también en el delirio de Donald, suele pasarnos a los psicólogos, que nuestros pacientes nos hagan contratransferencia.

Se lo dije a Isaac. Que posiblemente no sería bueno que siguiera ateniendo a Donald pero en vez de ello me sugirió que fuera con un psicólogo. No, no es tan descabellada su idea. Verás Joanna es normal que un profesional de la salud mental vaya con otro para que le ayude con esto, yo tengo un buen amigo, y si, empezaré también mis propias consultas.

En cuanto a Loki/NY, creo que tampoco soy de su agrado. Le prohibí las visitas. Pero sigue insistiendo. ¿Recuerdas qué pensamos que tal vez sólo sería pasajero? Creo que no es nada de eso, de verdad están enganchados. Estuve hablando de ello con Donald…

¿Eh?

Ajá, es muy normal que la gente te pregunte qué hacer con sus parejas. Donald me hizo esas cuestiones hace unos días, no entendía por qué su novio actuaba así, aunque para él, ambos son la misma persona. Si, a ti te comenté que pensaba que Loki/NY tienen una personalidad límite. Hasta que no me has preguntado por eso no me había dado cuenta pero es curioso porque Loki/Asgard es histriónico y en realidad ambos tienen las mismas personalidades, por eso Donald se enamoró de él. ¿Cómo? No, no es tan inaudito. La humanidad sólo tiene 7 tipos personalidad cuyos rasgos se mezclan, lo que pasa es que algunos estamos más polarizados en una de ellas o tenemos más de una que de la otra. Ambos Loki's, son límites e histriónicos. Ajá, Loki es muy atractivo por la energía que despliega, su humor chispeante aunque sea con sarcasmos, su inteligencia y la liberalidad de sus comportamientos. Ante Loki, estarás ante una mezcla de seducción, extravagancia y sinceridad que te impactara sin duda alguna, ajá. Es muy fácil que la gente quede seducida ante él.

¿Y Donald? Él es… bueno él está menos polarizado que Loki hacia alguna de las personalidades pero diría que tiene algo de antisocial. ¿Qué? Sí, pero si pienso las razones por las cuáles Loki/NY está enganchado a él, solo puedo pensar en las tres de la personalidad: Quiere una pareja que lo defienda y nunca mejor dicho, desea que Donald sea una especie de guardaespaldas afectivo, él es una base segura en la cual se puede sentir protegido. Ajá, Donald es fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, la gente lo respeta y le estima, inclusive le tienen un poco de miedo y eso le agrada a Loki, cuando está con él, te apuesto a que nadie se mete con él. Es como si tuvieras a la mano al hombre y al guerrero. La segunda razón es porque quiere un desafío y por último necesita emociones intensas. No es de extrañar que si desea estímulos variados, que por supuesto incluyen sexo fuerte, le haya gustado Donald.

Me temo que esta teoría mía tiene su refuerzo en el trabajo de Donald, o sea, no me creí cuando dijo que era guardaespaldas pero decidí no decirle nada, a sabiendas de que le era difícil encontrar un trabajo. Verás, los antisociales no evalúan el peligro real y convierten la audacia en temeridad poniendo en peligro su vida, y también las de los demás. No creo que Donald pueda procesar adecuadamente el miedo, creo que no lo detecta o lo ridiculiza. Si, cuando hablábamos y decía que era Thor, eso quedaba muy en evidencia. Ajá. Ah, pero te dije que no era totalmente antisocial, no, no lo es, de ser así hubiera llegado a la violencia física con Loki desde hace tiempo. Dijo y cito: "Jamás lastimaría a Loki. No niego que me saca de quicio a veces pero en realidad no lo haría". Y le creo.

Espera, un poco de café antes de seguir hablando.

La verdad es que sus personalidades los amoldan y los enganchan a ambos. ¿Qué le dije a Donald que hiciera con Loki? Verás, le dije lo que tenía que hacer en caso de que ambos fueran el mismo, cosa que no debí de haber hecho y me arrepiento de eso… si, lo hice. Te digo que lo encuentro diferente a cómo era cuando llegó, él no debió de haberme podido convencer de hacerlo pero sobre todo siempre he querido ayudarlo, esa es la motivación de mi trabajo. ¿Eh? ¿Crees que me estoy excusando? Puede que tengas razón.

Joanna, no te enojes conmigo. Sé que estuvo mal.

Espera, esa acusación es muy injusta. Acepté en aras de avanzar la terapia, en ningún momento he creído que pueda jugar con la mente de Donald a mi antojo. ¿Qué? No, no, no, no. Sí, aconsejé a Donald acerca de ello pero no creo… en serio que no pienso que mi análisis a su delirio lo vaya a enfermar más o ayudar en algo. ¿Entonces cuál sería mi consejo para Loki? Joanna, no. Bien, bien, lo haré. A Loki le diría que lo único que debe hacer es confiar en Donald para que su conflicto atracción-repulsión disminuya, y que no debería hacerlo sufrir, el amor no está hecho para eso. Aunque sabes qué, no creo que ese bastardo retorcido pueda.

¡Joanna! Espera, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Joanna!

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Capítulo 4

YOU ARE NOT ULYSSES.

.

CAPÍTULO 4.

.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, AU, M, spoilers de la película: Winter Soldier (casi nada, pero, por si no la han visto).**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You're not Ulysses."

.

Capítulo 4:

.

CASA DE EMA HUNT, MENSAJE EN EL BUZÓN DE VOZ DEJADO A LAS 03: 45 A.M.

…

Ema, hola. Soy Isaac. Perdona que te llame a estas horas, sólo quería decirte que mañana no voy a ir a trabajar al hospital, de hecho, no sé cuándo pueda volver. Quería decirte que di de alta a Donald Blake, sé que no estarás de acuerdo con ello, sé que piensas que su tratamiento no está completo pero continuará siendo un paciente externo. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo, ya le envíe los documentos a Jane Foster y te recuerdo que soy yo quién decide respecto a su futuro médico.

Perdón por ello.

Yo… ha habido algunas cosas que he hecho mal, sé que si las hubieras buscado habrías encontrado todo porque no miento cuando digo que eres la mujer más lista que he conocido, tu error fue confiar en mi palabra. ¿Sabes? Es curioso cómo uno cree estar solo en su pequeña vida, haciendo lo suyo, y descubre que hay alguien que lo mira… Perdona, no es momento para ponerse melancólico. No me hagas caso, sólo quería decirte eso. Eso y que no llames a la policía.

.

.

Hace frío y briznas de lluvia flotando en el ambiente. Llega a casa sin que la tormenta se desate pero está segura que estallará en unos minutos. Tiene una casa pequeña en Trenton, vive cerca de Scherber para estar ahí siempre a tiempo aunque igualmente casi nunca está en casa, el hospital es su vida. Busca en la nevera, saca una coca–cola y la sirve en un vaso y en cuanto paladea la bebida, empieza a creer que sería mejor beber algo más fuerte. Tira de su coleta y la deshace, la ropa negra la hace ver mucho más pálida pero ni modo que no llevara negro en un funeral.

Se deja caer sobre el sofá.

Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza: la llamada de Isaac, el funeral, Donald dado de alta hacía un mes, a Thor imponiéndose sobre éste. Le dedica un pensamiento a su colega desaparecido, a la mañana del día siguiente no se asustó demasiado, salvo por las últimas palabras y porque Isaac realmente no fue a trabajar y el director no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Sólo a ella la había llamado, y no sabía porqué, si, eran colegas pero no podía decir que eran amigos. La verdad es que Ema esperó tres días y luego llamó a la policía. Según le dijeron su departamento estaba intacto, como si esperara el regreso de su dueño tras una leve ausencia, toda su ropa en el armario, todos sus enseres en el baño y nadie que lo hubiera visto en comportamiento extraño. Un vecino lo vio salir temprano, a la hora usual en que marchaba a Scherber y nada más. A Isaac se lo había tragado la tierra.

Y lo único que Ema tenía, era el maldito paquete que él envió por el correo. ¿Sabía acaso que estaba a punto de desaparecer? Había muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Era una carpeta, la tenía abierta por la mitad en la mesa de su sala como un cuerpo en la morgue, y Ema había llorado con su contenido. Isaac ha sido Frankenstein protegiendo a su monstruo. Ema ha hecho lo que mejor sabe hacer, trabajar, así que ha sacado sus dietarios para arrancarles las hojas y hacer anotaciones al margen de los registros de Isaac. No sabe por qué, pero cree que se lo debe.

Luego estaba el funeral.

Se había quedado atrás, no sabía si por respeto o por culpa. Miraba al párroco del cementerio de Trenton (Scherber no contaba con camposanto), a las enfermeras que pidieron permiso para ir y a Daniel. Ellos iban con el uniforme del sanatorio mental, ni modo, es lo que hay cuando debes trabajar. Daniel lloraba y Ema no tenía ganas de analizar el por qué. Thor también estaba ahí pero él estaba sereno, mostrando su temple aunque en sus ojos podía leerse tristeza. No lo ha visto llorar. Un infinito silencio se apoderó del recinto cuando el sacerdote finalizó sus palabras y los empleados de la funeraria hicieron descender el ataúd que emitió un gemido doloroso al tocar el fondo. Nadie había dicho nada, Ema cree que pudo haber hecho más por Leah.

–¿Habló contigo? –Preguntó Daniel a Thor justo cuando el funeral terminaba.

Para nadie era un secreto que Leah, una Leah que no habían visto en mucho tiempo: animada, con esperanzas, con cierta vida en los ojos; había charlado por última vez con Thor en la tarde cuando él había ido a su consulta mensual. Y en la noche se suicidó. A Ema le habían dejado de sorprender que los enfermos se quitaran la vida pero no pensó que Leah lo hiciera, de verdad que no, porque siempre creyó que mientras Thor estuviera cerca de ella, Leah podía salir adelante.

–No puedo decirlo –respondió Thor y la mirada de Daniel se endureció para luego dejar escapar una risa amarga.

Ema se aproximó con aire de consternación.

Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Daniel golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Thor. Su puño se estrelló contra su rostro y lo hizo tambalear pero no caerse. Ema se apresuró a tomar por un brazo al enfermero.

–Por amor de Dios, Daniel… –dijo –no es este el lugar.

Les lanzó, a Thor y a ella, una mirada furiosa y luego se fue a toda prisa ante la mirada de las enfermeras que observaban a su compañero alterado.

–¿Estás bien?

Thor asiente. Ema sabe que él debe volver a NY esa misma tarde, así que no podrá invitarlo a tomar un café en la segunda taza. Antes hablaba mucho con Joanna, su amiga, pero no le ha respondido las llamadas y cree que su amistad se ha terminado, eso la hace sentirse sola. Eso, o tal vez el lugar está empezando a afectarla. Salen del cementerio y se despide de él.

–Me dijo –dice de pronto él y Ema se gira a verlo porque sabe lo que va a decirle –ella me dijo que sabía cómo volver con Hela. Que por fin había comprendido que el castigo sólo terminaría cuando ella misma lo decidiera porque después de todo, todas las almas que no mueren en combate, terminar en Hel. Por eso lo hizo –le explica Thor y Ema procura escuchar todo como si fuera su médico, porque así es más fácil, si te disocias no sientes dolor.

Thor parece pensativo.

–Intenté disuadirla pero, ya lo tenía decidido, lo sabía desde que escapó. Por eso huyó, para ir a NY a contarme que siempre tuvo la llave para volver con Hela y no lo había comprendido. Eso, y también que en Hel sería bien recibido si me cansaba de la vida en Midgard –y en el gesto de Thor a Ema no le cupo ni la menor duda de que él no haría algo así. Es obvio, toda vida donde no este Loki, no tiene cabida en la cabeza de Thor.

.

El sonido del timbre la despierta del recuerdo que acaba de tener. Se apresura y guarda la carpeta para no dejarla ahí, no sabe porque lo hace cuando en realidad no espera a nadie, no hay quien la suela visitar, ni siquiera los promotores de ventas. Va hacia la puerta y espera un segundo, diciéndose que tal vez sea Isaac o que tal vez Thor haya vuelto y quiera hablar. Pero no es ninguno de ellos dos, al otro lado de la puerta, está Loki.

¿Cómo supo él que esa es su casa?

.

Mírame, yo te estoy mirando a ti.

Y ahora escúchame.

Estábamos viendo una película de Tarantino, pues resulta que a Thor le gustan las películas de Tarantino. Sólo que él no estaba realmente viendo sino que a cada instante volteaba a verme a mí de esa irritante manera como si fuera a decirme algo que no se atreve. La mejor parte es que yo sé de sobra lo que quiere decir: "hermano, Loki, ¿por qué no admites que eres mi hermano?" Y por esos rumbos. El muy imbécil se cree que no me doy cuenta de que según él sólo me está siguiendo el juego.

No lo quiero por ser el más inteligente.

A veces no sé porque lo quiero. Aunque tú sí, creo, conoces toda esta basura y se supone que lo sabes. Sabes que soy una diva histriónica, un desadaptado de personalidad límite; y todas esas formas rebuscadas que en el fondo apuntan a una cosa: tengo una bolsa de gatos en la cabeza, soy el Bastardo Egoísta. Pobre Thor.

Ahora, Thor, me da esas miradas de las que te hablé para luego intentar tomarme de la mano; y encima se molesta cuando no lo dejo. ¿Entiendes por qué no lo dejo?

Esto es fútil.

Llego a su departamento en East Village y sé de antemano, cómo si viera el corto pasar ante mis ojos, sé lo que pasará. Estará Jane, llegará temprano de la universidad porque este ingrato al que ella todavía llama Donald (y lo hace con culpa) debe tomarse el soma a las 10:00. Así que Jane llegará para verlo tomárselo y encima lo anotará en su bitácora de medicamentos. Esta mujer que es brillante, que debería haberse ido a Londres hace una semana, pero que lo pospuso "hasta que Donald mejore" hará de niñera, porque además no confía en mí, en que yo veré que nuestro grandullón se tome las pastillas. Luego vamos a cenar los tres y le preguntaré a Jane por los puentes que investiga. Y lo haré porque sé que ese tema la apasiona y me contará todo por enésima vez. Claro que entiendo del tema. Vulgarmente dicho está investigando sobre los agujeros de gusano. Su trabajo daría pie a una franquicia de películas de ciencia ficción con gente viajando en el espacio–tiempo. Le voy a preguntar sobre la relación entre estos puentes y la teoría de la relatividad (he estado leyendo a Einstein), ella me va a explicar con un "sencillo" ejemplo de trenes en movimiento y luego agarrará entusiasmo y se irá poniendo más y más técnica hasta que se dé cuenta de que llevamos una hora con lo mismo y se disculpará y nos dejará solos. Y haré todo esto por dos razones, una, porque Jane me agrada y el tema igual; y dos, por joder a Thor. Sí. Porque él no entiende de esto y yo sí, entonces tendrá que quedarse fuera de la plática, orbitando en torno nuestro; y además me pondré esquivo. Me levantaré a por agua cuando quiera tocarme, agarraré el celular cuando vaya a tomarme la mano y me meteré comida en la boca cuando quiera besarme. Él va a enojarse pero yo haré como que no me entero. Pasada la hora, el soma lo tendrá bien sujeto y sólo querrá dormir, me rogará que me quede y le diré que no (tiré a la basura la camiseta de los yankees). Él insistirá pero yo sólo debo esperar unos 20–25 minutos, y el soma lo pondrá tan mal que no podrá seguir insistiendo, yo lo acompañaré a la recámara y lo veré acostarse, lo dejaré abrazarme y cuando se quede profundamente dormido me escabulliré de sus brazos y me iré. "Buenas noches Loki". Eso me dirá Jane al oírme salir, ella seguirá despierta avanzando en casa el trabajo que posterga por ser niñera de Thor. Yo me iré a casa a pie sin mirar atrás ni una vez. ¿Y sabes qué? Voy a hacerle todo eso a Thor y no sentiré culpa de nada.

Lo voy a hacer todo (llegar cuando está por tomarse el soma, la conversación con Jane, que pierda tiempo rogándome y escabullirme) para no darle la oportunidad de llamarme "hermano", ni de insistir con eso.

Thor me mata cuando lo hace. No porque me duela descubrir que está loco. Sino porque me piensa un perfecto monstruo, un grandísimo hijo de puta y además porque me tiene lástima (por eso "me sigue la corriente") pero a la vez le flaquea la voluntad al respecto (por eso me acaba insistiendo). Por cierto, rescaté la playera de los Yankees de la basura. La tengo en casa (obviamente la lavé), aun la uso para dormir aunque usarla sin el abrazo de Thor, y su cuerpo junto al mío y su aliento en mi oído…

¡Que se joda!

En la noche, que frío es mi departamento y yo no lo había notado sino hasta después de empezar a dormir con Thor. Le digo Thor porque no me acepta otro nombre. En la noche, me dará insomnio y pensaré en él. Recordaré y me sentiré peor que al inicio de nuestra relación, porque en ese entonces yo especulaba sobre cómo se sentiría estar con él pero ahora no especulo, lo sé. Y lo echo de menos, y a él.

Con mi justo encono reblandecido por mi obligada vigilia, llegaré al Trent's mejor dispuesto a estar con él. Perdió el trabajo y está en busca de otro (que de preferencia no implique el uso de armas por favor), Pepper Pots le dio un buen bono por salvarla así que de eso vive por el momento. Thor llegará y le invitaré el café (los bagels que se los pague él). Lo saludaré con un beso y una sonrisa (mi sonrisa taimada que él dice que es a un tiempo un insulto y un reto). Hablaremos de trivialidades (cómo mi matrícula de verano o los resultados del último partido) y quedaremos de vernos de nuevo en la noche para hacerlo todo (soma–cena–Jane–ruego–escape mío) una y otra vez.

Me gustan sus ojos azules. Me gusta su voz grave. Me gustan sus manos curtidas.

Igual lo odio. Sobre todo cuando hay gente alrededor nuestro porque… porque siempre logra esto… no sé… siempre logra importar, siempre brilla demasiado y siempre acaban por adorarlo. Lo peor es que ni siquiera se esfuerza en ello. Es como esos genios, sí pienso que tiene algo de genialidad eso que hace, estos músicos y estos poetas y estos pintores que crearon algo magnífico y ni siquiera tuvieron o tienen la mínima idea de su propia trascendencia. Casi como un golpe de suerte, sin un plan y con la fortuna de su lado si es que tal cosa existe, ahí radica su genio. Y en cambio yo…

Una vez Thor, maldito bastardo, una vez luego de que saliera de Scherber, se me queda viendo medio embotado de soma y va y me dice: ¿cómo hiciste para fingir que vas a la universidad? Maldito bastardo.

–Con un complicado hechizo –le dije. –Primero tuve que aparecerme en las oficinas de NYU y luego tuve que matricularme en las asignaturas del semestre. –Thor levantó una ceja aún escéptico –y luego tuve que hacer múltiples conjuros para estar en clases a tiempo y con regularidad y por supuesto dar exámenes, tareas, proyectos y así. Así es como lo hice.

Él se está riendo pero sé que no me cree. Últimamente no me cree nada, me tiene casi desesperado.

Y entonces tú eres la única persona que me queda, por increíble que esto parezca. Habla con él como antes hiciste y hazle ver que yo no soy su hermano.

.

Le invita un café que él acepta. Ema estira las piernas, dobla la rodilla y juega un momento con sus manos mientras Loki va hablando, mientras le cuenta que Thor lo está enloqueciendo con su locura pero Ema aunque está escuchando sus quejas no puede evitar distraerse con Loki. Si, lo mira porque él la está mirando con una intensidad que la incómoda pero hay algo más que tarda un momento en darse cuenta. Loki y ella jamás han hablado, sólo esa vez en su consultorio con Jane Foster pero está ahí, ¡en su casa! Deshaciéndose en palabras y pidiendo su ayuda. Sólo cuando llega al final de su relato, ella descubre con esa intuición que tiene, que es lo que está mal.

–El amor puede conquistar todo menos la realidad, la cual ganará cada asquerosa vez –le dice. –Loki no puedo ayudarte, he pedido que cambien a Donald de psicólogo, lo siento –le dice seria y nota en el rostro que no le han agradado sus palabras pero finalmente Loki sonríe, una sonrisa negra y amarga como el café que bebía.

.

.

El infierno parece haberse desatado en la vida de Ema, apenas una semana después del suicidio de Leah, el director del hospital la hace acudir a su oficina. Tiene una serie de documentos sobre su escritorio.

–Ema, dado que Isaac ha desaparecido, y creo saber ya la razón, sólo quedas tú para responder por su protocolo de investigación. –Aquella forma de iniciar la conversación no le gusta para nada.

Aquel hombre, muy similar al arquetipo de "venerable anciano" le habla con calma aunque Ema nota la tensión en todo su cuerpo; sus palabras son frías y directas, seguro le encantaría gritarle a la psicóloga. En resumen: alguien averiguó sobre Donald Blake y el protocolo soma. Se enteraron de que aquel no tiene esquizofrenia, ni la ha tenido ni parece que vaya a padecerla; y que por lo tanto lo que Isaac y Ema hicieron fue condicionarlo y modificar su personalidad. Su estudio era un fraude y de colmo (y seguro lo que más le importaba a su jefe) habían comprometido la ética de Scherber en el proceso. Habría consecuencias y varias: denuncias, demandas, una investigación al hospital (y el suicidio de Leah no podía haber sido más oportuno dado que igual era paciente de Isaac), difamación y despidos, el inmediato era el suyo.

–Recoge tus cosas de inmediato, los abogados del hospital se comunicaran contigo –le dice porque claro, ellos no estaban al tanto de que la identidad de aquel paciente estaba fundada en una falsificación de documentos. Ema tampoco lo estaba pero nadie le va a creer.

Se marcha de aquel lugar al que le dedicó la totalidad de su tiempo durante años y lo hace sin mirar atrás. ¿Ahora qué le queda? ¿Así se habría sentido Thor cuando ella le arrancó todo?

.

.

CASA EN ASTOR PLACE, MENSAJE EN EL BUZÓN DE VOZ DEJADO A LAS 05: 45 A.M.

…

Loki, soy Ema.

…

Espero que seas de esas personas que revisan sus mensajes de teléfono en cuanto se levantan. Perdón por no haberte ayudado cuando acudiste a mi casa pero estoy enojada contigo y tengo razones de sobra para continuar en el mismo estado, así que tal vez mis disculpas no son sinceras. Ese día, mientras hablábamos no creas que no me di cuenta de la familiaridad con la que me tratabas y que me molestó, porque procediste como si fuéramos amigos y me dije: No, no lo somos ¿por qué debo ayudarlo? Ajá. Excepto que en realidad si lo somos. Tú eres Joanna ¿verdad? Thor me dijo que podías cambiar de apariencia a tu antojo, y tú eres un gran mago pero no un excelente actor, supe reconocer la manera en la que hablas y te mueves. Lo mejor de este mensaje es que no puedes discutirme nada así que yo me quedo con la razón.

Antes de que borres este mensaje, voy a decirte que no te tengo miedo. Lo tuve, cuando te fuiste pensé: Va a volver y me va a matar, cómo seguramente hizo con Isaac. Ya sabes que mi opinión de ti no es la mejor, ajá. Y si estoy diciendo todo esto, es porque sé quién eres, eres Loki Odínson y eres el hermano de Thor. Y sé que él es Thor porque… Isaac me envió la carpeta con los papeles de Donald Blake y sé que no es él, él no es Donald Blake y tal vez no sea Thor, tal vez sea Elvis disfrazado; tal vez este es el shock hablando, el shock por el suicidio de Leah y el shock por descubrir eso horrible que le hice a Thor, tal vez porque perdí toda mi vida. Tal vez esta es la defensa de mi mente y mi manera de no enloquecer por todo es creyendo… debo creer o perderme y bueno, he elegido creer en Thor, ajá. Todo fue una farsa y, por Dios santo, sé que le hice un lavado de cerebro. ¡Y yo sólo lo quería ayudar pensando que tenía esquizofrenia! Eso es lo que más me ha dolido descubrir pero eso ya no importa. Verás, pensé que me daría tiempo de ponerle las notas que hice, no, no la tesis de la familia de Asgard sino todo lo que escribí de él. No me dio tiempo y lo he puesto en el correo, te lo he enviado a ti.

Una vez le dije a Thor que no sabía hasta qué punto tendría que presionarte para que aceptaras que eres Loki, su Loki, como él dice. Yo mañana no voy a estar y ni siquiera tú me vas a encontrar. Isaac y yo, aunque sin ponernos de acuerdo, lo hemos dejado fuera. Somos como Frankenstein protegiendo a su monstruo, no sé porque últimamente pienso mucho en ello. Pero no olvides, que él es mortal, no como el de la literatura.

…

Deja de fingir, lo que debí de haberte dicho esa tarde cuando fuiste a verme fue… que Thor no se va a rendir. No lo puedes engañar eternamente, el soma sin terapia no funciona y la terapia sin soma tampoco. Y aún con todo lo inteligente que eres, no puedes convencerlo de nada, por eso viniste a verme. No puedes lavarle el cerebro una vez más para que separe las dos identidades que has creado, si se pudiera hacer… ¿podrías seguir adelante si un día abandonara a Loki/NY aludiendo que él sólo ama a Loki/Asgard? No te vuelvas una sombra de ti mismo, por mucho que tenga tu forma, tu rostro y tu voz, no es lo mismo. Algún día no te bastará a ti tampoco.

No sé porque no ves que él haría todo por ti, él respaldaría tu reinado, él se quedaría en la tierra si se lo pidieras. Yo le dije todo, le dije por qué lo hacías y no pensó en huir de ti. No puedes tener todo, Loki. Nadie puede. Estás o estamos mejor dicho, atrapados en un círculo vicioso. Leah lo estaba: esperar que Hela, su diosa, la perdonara; no curarse, no olvidar, no avanzar, esperar; excepto que ella decidió salirse de ese círculo. Ojala sea cierta su alucinación, ¿lo es? ¿Tú lo sabes?

Isaac y yo también nos salimos de él, ya no formamos parte y sólo quedan ustedes dos. Thor no saldrá sin ti, así que libéralo antes de que en verdad se vuelva loco.

Por último, dices que él te sigue la corriente porque te tiene lastima, no es por eso, lo hace porque tiene miedo de que te vayas. Ajá. Yo te lo voy a decir, espero que con ello abras los ojos. Lo que Thor está tomando no es soma, son placebos, yo se los di. Y él lo sabe. Tal vez tú seas el mago, pero él es mejor actor.

Supongo que no tiene ningún sentido que te diga que no es necesario llamar a la policía. No puedo despedirme de Thor, pero en verdad lamento mucho lo que le hice. Y ya, no hay más, no tengo nada más que decir.

.

.

Ella está guardando todo en la maleta sobre su cama. Ya ha enviado por delante de ella cajas con libros y material científico que su amigo Selvig recibió en Londres. Jane parlotea sobre los agujeros de gusano, de los cuáles Thor sólo puede entender como una versión no controlada de bifrost y que si seguramente no marchan bien es porque no tienen un Heimdall que los vigile pero por supuesto no le dice nada de eso a Jane. Ella se gira y lo nota en el dintel de su habitación, él alza las cejas y le sonríe. Ya ha retrasado su viaje mucho tiempo y no quiere continuar haciéndolo, por eso se porta bien, tan Donald Blake que Jane está menos nerviosa que en un principio. También tiene que ver con que Loki se va a mudar al departamento para no dejarlo solo. Darcy también se va, no ahora, pero alcanzara a Jane en dos semanas.

Los efectos personales de Jane se quedaran en una bodega que ha rentado, lo demás, Donald lo cuidara. Lo único que ha dejado vacío es su dormitorio para que Loki lo ocupe, él se mudara en tres días aunque todo el mundo dice que prácticamente ya vive ahí.

Thor no puede evitar sentir que sus amigas lo dejan. Primero fue Leah, por quién no sabe que sentir. Tristeza, desde luego, de saber que ella ya no esté, que no le extienda su compañía y su ayuda, que no vea sus ojos castaños pensando que en realidad son verdes y a veces, un miedo aterrador le dice que ella no era Leah de Hel sino una chica enferma como él no es Thor sino Donald Blake pero ese mismo miedo es disuelto por la voz de la joven recordándole quién es. "Ella está con Hela", es el pensamiento que lo consuela. Y luego mira a Jane y también se dice "ella debe seguir adelante" y no puede si está haciendo de su niñera, por eso sonríe y se queda parado donde está.

–¿Quieres que te ayude con las cajas? –Pregunta.

–No, el servicio de la bodega se encarga de eso y yo sólo llevo dos maletas –señala Jane, que de todos modos son maletas enormes.

–No te negaras a que te acompañe al aeropuerto –añade Thor y Jane sonríe.

Está muy feliz por la idea de ver un… bien, Thor no entiende a que va, sólo algo de física y campos electromagnéticos que si tuvieran relación con la magia seguro comprendería mejor. Y Thor sabe que está bien que sea feliz, pero la echara de menos. Tal vez el próximo mes en su consulta hablara de Jane, de lo mucho que lo ha ayudado. Aunque también pensar que su psicóloga ya no será Ema sino alguien más, también es como despedirse de una amiga.

–Sólo espero que Loki no se retracte de mudarse aquí –dice de pronto Jane –Darcy dice que se asegurara de que llegué aquí con todas sus cosas.

–¿Dudan que cumpla su palabra? –Inquiere sin molestarse por esa falta de confianza, hasta él ha puesto en tela de juicio que aparezca ese día. Thor nota que Jane tensa los labios de esa manera en la que se está guardando una idea –dilo.

–Pensamos que iba a terminar contigo –suelta y luego respira aliviada por haberlo dicho –no soy la persona más observadora de las relaciones humanas pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de lo esquivo que ha estado –por no mencionar que no se escuchan gemidos en la noche pero eso Jane no es capaz de decirlo. –¿Te molesta lo que te he dicho?

–No, yo también lo pensé –dice Thor.

–Supongo que el que quiera ser más formal, mudándose aquí, hace que todo sea…

–Estaremos bien –finaliza Thor sabiendo a dónde van los pensamientos de Jane. Lleva toda la semana preguntándole si está bien que parta a Londres y Thor ya está cansado de decirle que sí, que es lo mejor, así que la corta antes de que vuelva a empezar. Adora a Jane pero esta vez falta darle un empujón para que se decida a hacer las cosas.

.

El día en que Jane parte, Darcy va con él a despedirla pero Loki no. Sólo que cuando llegan al departamento él ya está ahí con comida india del Tanboori Palace, y por supuesto invita a Darcy. Entonces empieza el teatro que a últimas semanas siempre montan, es hora del soma así que Thor la toma ante la atenta mirada de ambos aunque él sabe, y ellos no, que en realidad no le hace ningún efecto porque no es ni siquiera medicina aunque hay días en que le gustaría que fuera soma para olvidar y dormir. Tal vez por eso Ema se las quitó. Sabe que debería desanimarse cuando intenta tomar la mano de Loki y éste la aparta, y luego empieza a hablar con Darcy de películas que él no ha visto. Él queda relegado de la charla pero ni siquiera se molesta, porque como el optimista–necio que es, igual intenta darle un beso a Loki o cogerle por un muslo aunque él se aparte todas esas veces.

La noche llega y Loki aún no vive ahí pero Darcy se va a quedar. Nadie quiere dejarlo solo, Thor no entiende porqué ¿qué esperan que haga? Le pide a Loki que se quede. Darcy se escabulle con la excusa de ir al lavabo para no escucharlo rogarle al pelinegro que no se vaya pero Loki se rehúsa y sabe que está esperando a que se quede dormido porque el soma debe hacerle efecto. Thor se rinde, está vez no espera los 20–25 minutos que usualmente se lleva en la tarea de insistirle, está vez simplemente cierra la puerta y lo deja fuera. Loki no va detrás de él.

Thor se tira en la cama, busca su móvil y marca su tercer número frecuente. El de Ema. Sus sueños con Asgard son ahora memorias que puede traer sin estar dormido y ha olvidado la cara de Richard y Alice Blake y todo lo que se suponía sabía de su vida anterior. El timbre suena una y otra vez, no le sorprende que no le conteste, a veces Ema está haciendo rondas por el hospital y no se lleva el móvil a todos lados. Así que entra el buzón de voz.

–Una vez me dijiste que soy resilente y que eso significa que siempre voy a salir adelante, ¿es una cualidad que jamás perderé? Porque te juro que no creo poder superar a Loki –Le dice porque a pesar de que siempre se mostró animado con Jane, la verdad es que más que nunca teme que Loki simplemente va a desaparecer de su vida. –Ema no quiero que dejes de consultarme, tampoco era mi intención arrastrarte a todo esto… ¿puedo verte? –Cuelga.

.

La mañana le sorprende por lo silenciosa que es. No hay nadie en el departamento, Darcy ha dejado una nota diciendo que lo verá en la tarde cuando pase de vuelta y Loki una también diciendo que le verá en el desayuno pero Thor desde ya decide que no va a ir. No es que se haya rendido o que haya dejado de querer a Loki, es sólo que quiere pensar un poco las cosas, siempre se ha lanzado con todo lo que tiene por lo que quiere, sin un plan, sin un discurso preparado de antemano y muchas de las veces sin saber bien a bien que hará, y le va bien pero está vez siente que no está resultando. También sabe que una discusión con Loki no es la mejor opción porque él jamás le ha ganado a su hermano en una confrontación que no tuviera puños de por medio (o sea en un entrenamiento) porque igual sabe que jamás llegaría a los golpes con él.

Toma el café de la cafetera de Jane y después de vestirse va por el periódico porque debe conseguir un nuevo empleo. El de guardaespaldas iba bien pero tras su segundo ataque esquizofrénico hasta su agencia se lo pensó para tenerlo entre sus filas. Al menos Thor dejará de decir que tiene esquizofrenia en tiempo presente, ya no la siente parte de sí pero igual dirá que se llama Donald Blake. ¿Quién es Thor en la tierra?

.

.

Thor no está en Trent's para el desayuno. No estará nunca más pero eso no impide a Loki continuar con ese ritual que se la ha vuelto cotidiano porque le gusta. Se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja y le dedica un par de minutos, lo que le toma beberse el café sin quemarse, a pensar en la retorcida situación en la que se encuentran. Siente que está manejando una bomba en las manos, y que en cualquier día no se va a aguantar y enviará a Thor al demonio… o tal vez pase al revés.

–No –se dice y se sonríe.

Su tiempo de atucompasión acerca de una relación que lo mantiene en ascuas, que le duele y que a la vez lo fastidia se termina. Tiene otras cosas en qué pensar.

Anoche destruyó Jötunheim.

Se mira las manos y luego mira en derredor. Es curioso, con esas mismas manos aniquiló un mundo completo la noche anterior y ahora está ahí luciendo como uno más del rebaño midgardiano al que Thor parece haberle tomado tanto cariño. Pronto no podrá continuar con las visitas a Midgard, el gobierno lo requiere más que nunca. Es una pena tener que dejar a su hermano a la deriva pero a la vez, quizás con un poco de tiempo… Y después otra entrada triunfal de vuelta en su vida.

Frigga no aprobó la destrucción de los gigantes de hielo, a pesar del atentado que realizaron contra Odín. Esa naturaleza que en cualquier otra persona hubiera equivalido a una muestra plena de debilidad, en su madre lo encontraba dulce y sabio. Trató de hacerle ver lo necesario de sus acciones y ella finalmente lo había aceptado. En eso Thor y Frigga eran muy similares. ¿Qué tanto de ella hay en Loki?... Así que ahora es el salvador de Odín y la mano que se cobró la venganza, a la vez que ha borrado el último vestigio de esa asquerosa raza de monstruos.

Excepto por él.

No. Él es aesir, es más hijo de Odín que nunca, inclusive es el soberano del reino dorado por encima del primogénito.

–De la sangre de su sangre, en cambio yo… el hijo de su enemigo.

Se muerde los labios y trata de empujar esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su oscura alma.

¿Entonces por qué no está feliz?

–Estúpido Thor –y su insistencia en querer que compartan una verdad que sólo los lastimaría. ¿Por qué no le permite vivir su romance de viejitos, con sus lapsos apasionados, su trivial, vulgar, anodina, algo decadente y nada execrable vida como simples mortales? Se le entregó en bandeja de plata, se dejó que lo tomara, le permitió acercársele, y aun bajo esa elaborada fachada Loki se dejó amar como jamás hubiera podido hacer de otra manera, pero eso no le basta a Thor.

Las palabras de Ema Hunt, de quien no le importa en lo más mínimo si está viva o muerta o a saber dónde, no le afectan. Pues ella es una midgardiana más, una muy lista y hábil en su trabajo, pero está muy lejos de comprender a los aesir, y mucho menos a la familia real de Asgard (por supuesto que leyó su tesis). Tan equivocada en lo que dijo.

Loki se pone de pie porque (le da risa al pensarlo) tiene clase en media hora. Esto del cine le gusta, fue una buena mascarada aunque esté por terminarse.

–Estás equivocada Ema –le dice a la nada cuando sale bajo el cielo nublado. Él es el dios del engaño, y puede darse el lujo de burlar la realidad. Qué le pregunten al rey Laufey si no.

.

.

Ema sale de su habitación. De ese hospedaje forzoso en medio de la nada. Están en una base militar en algún sitio de clima frío pero que por lo demás desconoce su ubicación en el orbe. Aquellos que la "invitaron" a dejar Trenton se identificaron como miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. una organización de la cual ella jamás había escuchado hablar, pero según lo que le explicaron eso sólo era un indicador de que estaban haciendo bien su trabajo pues se dedican al espionaje y su anonimato es absolutamente necesario.

Isaac y ella han sido reclutados para trabajar en un proyecto llamado: Soldado Invernal. Los datos publicados respecto al efecto del soma en Donald atrajeron su atención. Tenían este agente que no padecía de esquizofrenia pero que tenía cierta inestabilidad mental; era alguien muy valioso para la organización y por ello se habían decidido a pedirles su apoyo. Se suponía que tenían libertad para dejar el proyecto una vez terminada su colaboración, y además les ofrecieron una cantidad para nada despreciable de dinero. Aun así, Ema no podía evitar sentirse como una prisionera.

Se dirige al ala médica donde Isaac está trabajando, él está rediseñando el soma pues este efecto secundario de sedar al paciente es indeseable en el campo de trabajo en el que se desempeñará el soldado invernal. A ella en cambio la espera un vasto expediente clínico para familiarizarse con su paciente, a quien aún no conoce. Las instalaciones de la base son enormes y modernas, cuentan con tecnología que a Ema le es desconocida. Cuando llega al pabellón médico un censor se activa sin necesidad de que ella diga o haga nada, la reconoce por su ADN y le abre la puerta. Ella entra algo descolocada. En el área de trabajo que les asignaron hay múltiples cubículos con amplios paneles de vidrio. Distingue a Isaac en ese que para todo efecto es la oficina de ellos dos y va hacía él. Su colega no está sólo. Lo acompaña Jasper Sitwell, un agente algo bajo, calvo y de rasgos muy serios acentuados por los lentes de armazón grueso que usa, es el responsable inmediato de ellos dos.

–Buenos días doctora Hunt –la saluda. –¿Café? –Le pregunta indicándole con un ademan la cafetera. Ema asiente y se sirve. –Estaba contextualizando al doctor Evans acerca de su futuro paciente.

–Ema, el soldado invernal tiene estrés post traumático severo y lo trataron con terapia de electrochoques. –Dice Isaac y hay un tono de burla en sus palabras. –Le borraron la memoria como cabía esperar pero los recuerdos le han regresado y no puede cumplir con sus misiones, quieren que nosotros retomemos el tratamiento y que lo volvamos muy estable. Pero, ¿oíste lo que dije? ¡Terapia de electrochoques! ¿Dónde se informaron? ¿En películas?

Jasper no parece ofendido aunque Ema quiere darle una patada a Isaac. Él hizo lo mismo con Leah cuando ella no respondió a los fármacos. Ese imbécil presumido. Jasper la mira y Ema le sonríe, un gesto vacío. El celular de Jasper suena y él se levanta y sale para hablar.

–Una baja en el equipo del soldado invernal –alcanza a escuchar Ema. –Sí, yo buscaré un sustituto –la llamada es breve. Jasper vuelve. –Doctora Hunt, aquí está el expediente de su paciente. Por el momento no puede verlo pero hay mucho que saber de él antes de iniciar su rehabilitación –Ema vuelve a asentir, Jasper le señala la computadora donde debe trabajar. No tienen permitido sustraer ninguna información. –Bien, los dejaré concentrarse, no duden en solicitar cualquier cosa que necesiten –finaliza su jefe y los deja.

–¿Rehabilitarlo? Y una mierda –Isaac la mira pues Ema jamás había dicho un taco frente a él. –Lo que quieren es que le lavemos el cerebro como hicimos con Donald –se deja caer en la silla frente a la computadora pero no se pone a trabajar, no hace sino sostener con fuerza la taza de café entre sus manos.

–Si atormenta tu conciencia, no hubieras venido –le dice Isaac que por su parte está muy metido revisando la estructura de su medicamento. Ema lo mira y siente que lo odia.

–Se presentaron en mi casa a mitad de la noche con armas Isaac, un grupo de matones armados y me solicitaron mi cooperación. Fue más un secuestro que otra cosa.

–Ema, cariño –Isaac deja lo que hace y se vuelve hacía ella. –Estamos acabados. Tú y yo. Nuestra carrera médica está acabada por lo que hicimos con el sujeto ese, con Donald Blake. Esencialmente probamos el soma en alguien sano, y le injertaste una personalidad nueva que aceptó como propia sin problemas.

–¡Tú me dijiste que él era Donald Blake! Yo sólo quería…. –las palabras se ahogan en su garganta, es estúpido a esas alturas decir que lo único que quería era ayudarlo. Isaac le resulta un soberbio megalomaniaco jugando a ser dios, pero ella no está muy lejos de serlo también.

–Lo sé y me disculpo –Ema quiere golpearlo. –No pensé… yo sólo quería que tener éxito con el soma, tú me dijiste que él era perfecto. El caso es que publicamos todo y resulta que lo que creíamos una rehabilitación en realidad fue un lavado de cerebro –a todas luces un delito –una forma de tortura como bien sabes, así que lo único que nos quedaba en Scherber es que nos quiten la licencia médica, que nos obliguen a publicar un disculpa y luego ver si Donald nos demanda y por cuánto. ¿Quién crees que nos empleará? ¿Qué hospital va a contratarte? ¿Quién nos dará fondos para hacer investigación? Íbamos en picada a la ruina y mira, S.H.I.E.L.D. será nuestra tabla de salvación.

–Jódete –masculla Ema muerta de coraje.

–Sé que estás muy enojada conmigo y tienes derecho a ello. ¿Quieres odiar a alguien? Está bien, ódiame, ah pero no te olvides de Loki. –Loki, quien había saboteado su trabajo con Donald. Aunque daba igual, de todos modos todo se había descubierto, Ema ni siquiera imaginaba quien lo había hecho; quien había destapado su farsa.

Isaac vuelve a lo suyo y ella se queda ensimismada. Sus dedos se mueven de forma mecánica y hojea el expediente del soldado invernal. Aún sin proponérselo aquel historial la atrapa. Tiene pruebas de sangre con regularidad, una nota quirúrgica de una amputación (el brazo izquierdo), pruebas de puntería, resistencia, velocidad, fuerza y demás, pero nada de su familia, ni de su biografía, ni siquiera tiene un nombre. Es otro John Doe, cómo Thor. Ema está llorando, le caen lágrimas silenciosas que procura enjugar antes de que Isaac las note. No quiere repetir lo mismo que le hizo a Thor. No, no odia a Loki. Al principio lo maldijo por interferir con lo que ella creía que era su tratamiento indispensable; al final resultó ser la llave que liberó a Thor del acondicionamiento que ella le indujo. En el expediente del soldado invernal aparece una fotografía de un hombre. Ema lo mira, tiene ojos azules, cabello rubio peinado hacia un lado y un gesto amable. Este si tiene nombre: capitán Steve Rogers. El expediente no dice nada más salvo que el soldado invernal y él fueron compañeros en la milicia.

–Así que, quieren que lo rehabilite –murmura Ema.

Se gira a ver a Isaac el cual está frenético de súbito.

–Lo volveré un implante subcutáneo –le dice y ella debe admitir que eso es algo muy inspirado de su parte

.

.

Thor llega a casa junto con Darcy. Se la topó en la entrada del edificio. Cuando entran se encuentran con que Loki tiene la cena lista (o comprada, depende de cómo lo vean). Thor le lanza una mirada, ese ritual de fastidiarse se ha vuelto casi una danza. Loki asiente y comienzan.

–¿Qué tal tu día? –Dice Darcy ocupando el lugar de Jane.

–Bien, hoy analizamos el comercialismo de ciertas producciones, destajamos "The notebook".

–¡Hey! No hay absolutamente nada de malo con esa película –Loki inicia su ataque insultando la que sabe que es la película favorita de Darcy sabiendo además que la castaña picara el anzuelo.

Thor se toma el "soma". Loki le lanza una mirada ofendida que se apresura a disimular pues ya sabe el secreto acerca de esas pastillas. Se ocupa de darle coña a Darcy para no parar de hablar de cine sabiendo que Thor sólo ha visto las películas que él ha querido pero una cosa se sale de la rutina.

–¿Trajiste ya tus cosas? –Pregunta Darcy.

–Si –responde él lacónicamente. Thor se ofreció a ayudarlo con la mudanza como era de esperarse pero, más esperable aún, él se negó.

–Genial. Bueno los dejo solos ahora que viven juntos –dice Darcy y se escabulle. –No olviden invitarme a su fiesta de inauguración ni a su boda –va diciendo rumbo a la salida.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse les cae encima como un eco. Loki alcanza el frasco de pastillas que sigue sobre la mesa.

–Así que me engañaste. Estoy impresionado –le quiere decir a Thor pero en vez de eso lo destapa y se echa un puñado a la boca.

–¿Qué haces? –Pregunta Thor alarmado y Loki disfruta del juego más que nunca.

–Quiero entender cómo te sientes cuando tomas esto –le miente en vez de confrontarlo.

Thor nunca ha sido partidario de los engaños, ni de las estrategias ya puestos; y menos aún de mentir.

–Te harán sentir que eres un perfecto bastardo exasperante –le suelta. –Son un placebo.

Loki se ríe antes de mostrarse ofendido.

–Engañaste a Jane –le dice porque sabe que eso le dolerá más que simplemente decir: me mentiste.

–Lo sé –se ve arrepentido. A Loki no le importa, tan sólo quiere ganarle aunque no sabe bien qué. –Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunta Loki y cuando lo hace no puede evitar que a su mente acuda una escena enfermizamente similar. Antes él le ha preguntado a Odín porque le ocultó la verdad acerca de su ascendencia. Aquellos razonamientos le supieron vacíos. "Eras sólo un inocente" había dicho, pero él y Frigga sabían que el Padre de Todo nunca hace nada sin una razón. Y ahora le suelta esa pregunta a Thor y espera por una respuesta razonable.

–Porque tú querías que volviera a tomarlo y yo quería darte gusto pero no a costa de volver a ser Donald Blake –le responde. Loki lo mira insondable e hiriente. Thor le da demasiadas oportunidades de ser un bastardo y él las toma todas cada vez.

–¿Darme gusto? –Le está sonriendo luciendo como el cabrón que es a punto de acuchillar a Thor (figuradamente). –Lo que quiero es que dejes esta locura de llamarme tu hermano –la mentira brota de sus labios con naturalidad.

–Loki –Thor parece que va a recordarle quien es una vez más pero se abstiene.

Están viviendo una pantomima sustentada en mentiras al descubierto. Fuck, merdé…

El rubio suspira cansado. Loki se pregunta, ¿cansado de qué? ¿De él? No, no de él. Tan no está cansado de él todavía que se aviene a buscarle los labios y Loki se queda sin ganas de seguir fastidiándolo. Se deja que Thor lo tome de la nuca y lo acerque, que lo mire a los ojos como pidiendo una tregua y le sonría. Loki sonríe a su vez, pero ya no parece el retorcido maníaco que es, sino que esta sonrisa es de verdad y es sólo eso. Thor se le acerca y lo prueba despacio.

Cuando Loki quiere reaccionar Thor ya lo tiene acorralado contra la mesa de la cocina y le está comiendo el cuello a pequeños mordiscos. Porque claro, como el soma es placebo no tiene que fingir que no tiene ganas.

–Thor –masculla Loki, pero todo va bien. En Asgard y en NY, ¿por qué no aceptar las caricias de Thor? Se deja adorar como siente que se merece… mentira. Se deja adorar por Thor porque es la única persona que lo ha hecho y porque es la única persona de quien lo necesita.

Thor está frotando su entrepierna contra la de Loki, poniendo duros a ambos, apenas y se da tiempo para alzar a Loki y llevárselo al cuarto, para dejarlo caer en la cama y echársele encima. Y Loki recuerda cuantas veces no anheló eso. En su habitación en Valaskialf, imaginándose que Thor irrumpía en medio de la noche para buscarlo bajo las sábanas. Para decirle que igual tiene insomnio y ganas de curárselo durmiendo juntos. Loki lo deja que lo desnude. Thor le quita la ropa, esta ropa tan fácil y hace lo propio, Loki juraría que nunca lo ha visto desnudarse tan rápido. Lo desea tanto que separa las piernas sin meditarlo ni un segundo dejando a Thor acercársele como nadie más podrá nunca. Thor le acaricia la barbilla y le demanda un beso. Y mientras lo besa sin soltarle el rostro Loki siente las caderas de su hermano rozar las suyas. Su gemido se pierde entre los pliegues de su beso. Thor le lame los hombros, le muerde los pezones y cuando Loki trata de tocarlo lo sujeta de las muñecas y lo retiene contra las sábanas. Ese hijo de dísir se sonríe cuando, le busca la entrepierna con los labios y se la chupa despacio, sin prisa y con deleite. Loki está gimiendo, no puede evitar embestir en la boca de su hermano buscando más contacto y aunque quiere que Thor vaya más rápido no lo hace. Se siente al borde pero no llega.

–Thor –lo llama, perdiendo la cabeza. –Tómame –la urgencia en su voz lo sorprende.

Su amado lo suelta de la lenta tortura a la que lo sometía y, prácticamente, se le sube encima para cumplir aquella petición. Loki se muerde los labios cuando siente la intrusión. Los dos jadean a un tiempo cuando el cuerpo de Loki alberga a Thor. Lo siguiente que pasa es que se funden, se pierden uno en el otro. Con Thor embistiendo casi con furia y con Loki ondulando bajo él luchando por seguirle el ritmo. Si son hermanos, o son aesir, o simples mortales, todo eso deja de tener importancia, y que el trono y que el reino y las mentiras… no hay cabida para ello, no hay cabida para nada que no sea hacerlo el uno con el otro. No se hablan mientras dura, como no sea para gemir el nombre del otro o para rogar por…

–Más, más rápido, Thor –y así o para frases que Loki es incapaz de dar en ningún otro momento. –Te necesito, siempre.

Y Thor que lo quiere y se lo dice en la cama, y Thor que gime el nombre de Loki cuando pierde el ritmo porque está a punto. Se corre dentro de Loki y embiste un par de veces más, apoyado sobre los codos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Loki. Lo besa en el cuello y percibe el sabor salino que lleva Loki en la piel por el esfuerzo. Se sale y antes de que el orgasmo lo obligue a diluirse en relajación absoluta alcanza el miembro de Loki, su cuerpo sigue tenso y sensible y sonrojado. A Thor le maravilla verlo así, cada vez, y como siempre, siente que esa visión del cuerpo desnudo y anhelante de Loki es sólo para él, y lo siente muy suyo. Lo toca, cuando Loki empieza a gemir nuevamente lo besa, le muerde los labios, el cuarto queda inundado con jadeos ahogados, con pecaminosos sonidos. Loki se corre en las manos de Thor quien esta vez tampoco se aguanta las ganas de otro beso.

Rendidos, Thor lo estrecha, sigue subido sobre el ojiverde. Están sudados y pegajosos allá abajo, Thor bien que podría dormirse así sin que le importe pero el otro es más remilgado.

–Quita –le ordena, toda la ternura previa disuelta.

–Quédate quieto al menos un momento. –Loki suspira y rodea la espalda de Thor con sus brazos. Lo acaricia con los dedos y Thor se deja.

–¿Ya? –Thor gruñe.

– Y pensar que esto lo podrías arreglar con magia y así no saldríamos de la cama –el rubio tienta su suerte pero Loki no va a caer en una treta tan elemental.

–Quita –vuelve a ordenar. Thor le da espacio.

–No sé para qué te vas a asear ya, si te lo voy a volver a hacer.

–¿En serio? –Loki no va a ningún lado. Se queda sentado al borde de la cama. Thor se ríe porque la forma en que le pregunta claramente conlleva un "por favor que sea cierto".

Es muy en serio.

.

Thor se queda dormido abrazado a Loki pero él por su parte no pega pestaña. Tiene la calidez de Thor rodeando su cuerpo y lo tiene subyugado a sus deseos como el mismo dios del trueno declaró respecto al soma. Se siente perfecto, todo, inclusive la respiración acompasada de Thor.

Cuando eran mucho más jóvenes (siglos más jóvenes) Loki a veces se encontraba a mitad de una lectura interesante o de una práctica con su magia pensando en Thor. Aquellos pensamientos se le entretejían con otros muchos que tenía y que él encontraba mucho más importantes. Estaba memorizando los trazos, formas y número de runas necesarias para abrir un portal cuando de pronto junto con aquellos signos se le aparecían los ojos azules de Thor, la forma de su boca y sus rubios cabellos; y a Loki se le iba la concentración y tenía que volver a empezar. O estaba haciendo el conjuro que le permitiría hacer que el agua de una fuente se moviera a su antojo, ya lo tenía dominado y la fuente parecía que danzaba; y en eso le pasaba por la cabeza lo bien que se vería Thor empapado, y lo mucho que le gustaría a él secarle el cabello y sorber las gotas de agua que escurrieran por su barbilla. Y listo, Loki acababa empapado.

Ni que hablar de las veces que Thor lo sentía tan distante que acababa buscándolo. A Loki lo halagaba sobremanera aquello pero a la vez era absolutamente imposible intentar aprender algo con Thor metido en la biblioteca junto a él. Una ocasión en particular cuando intentó escabullírsele pero Thor no se rindió, su hermano terminó por rodearlo con sus brazos como si con ello pretendiera retenerlo. Loki se lo permitió y fingió que seguía leyendo como si nada, pero nada más lejano. Aunque repasaba las palabras una y otra vez, parecía que estaba leyendo un idioma desconocido y no aesir, no lograba descifrar ni retener una sola frase. Acabó por sencillamente disfrutar de la calidez de Thor en torno a él.

Hubiera querido poder contarle a alguien lo que pasaba pero si algo era digno de permanecer oculto era aquello, por varios motivos. El primero y obvio es que se trataba de su hermano ese con el que fantaseaba. Segundo porque los dos eran hombres y tercero (aunque para Loki ese era el primero) Thor no sentía lo mismo por él. No que va. A Thor le iban las chicas y entre más guapas mejor, y si además de guapas se mostraban muy disponibles hacía su majestad el heredero al trono amo de un martillo bien grande (¡zorras!) mejor que mejor.

Durante las festividades, que además abundaban, Loki había presenciado en innumerables ocasiones a su hermano y a Fandral besándose ahora con una o con otra o con un par. Él buscaba hacer lo propio por no quedarse atrás pero además lo hacía como un desquite. Hubo una ocasión en que ambos se enzarzaron en un duelo por una pelirroja. Era muy hermosa, venía de Gladsheim, tenía el cabello ondulado y suave, la piel muy blanca, su cuerpo no era tan voluptuoso, de hecho estaba muy delgada y tenía unos bonitos ojos azules. Thor se prendó de ella en cuanto la vio y Loki se prendó de ella cuando vio el efecto que le causaba a Thor. Su hermano era todo encanto pero no por nada a Loki lo llamaban lengua de plata. La persuadió con poesía, con palabras románticas y con cuanta labia poseía. Y la ganó para él.

–Lo único que pido esta noche es compartir contigo un beso. –Le dijo a aquella chica pero cuando lo hizo lo único que vislumbraba de ella eran sus ojos azules.

Cuando Odín anunció que coronaría a Thor, Loki se distanció de él, estaba terriblemente celoso y se encontró fraguando la manera de arruinarle el gran día en lugar de poder sentirse auténticamente feliz por él. Ahora que lo rememoraba no podía evitar preguntarse si una parte de él no supo siempre que era adoptado y por eso aquello lo afectaba tanto, o quizá su naturaleza jotün lo empujaba a ser un monstruo.

Y cuando Thor fue desterrado, Loki lo extrañó tanto que no dejaba de pensar en él a cada instante, más que nunca.

–Una vez me dio un beso –rememoró sentado en el trono que merecía. –Odín me había reñido –estaba resuelto a nunca más llamar "padre" a Odín, aunque portara su apellido con más orgullo que el mismísimo Thor, –me había espetado que aunque no censuraba mi magia, aun así debía recordarme que aquello era segundo término, y que mis progresos respecto a ser guerrero eran por demás insatisfactorios, quería prohibirme usar magia durante los combates –sí, llevaba grabadas cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por quien no era ya más su padre. En esa ocasión su madre intervino a su favor y Odín accedió a levantar esa prohibición si Loki era capaz de vencer a Thor en la arena de entrenamiento. –Ese día en que lo vencí, Thor atravesó una de mis ilusiones –como siempre –y yo estuve por clavarle una daga en la espalda –pero se había frenado y Thor dio por terminado el combate y además proclamó su victoria.

Odín no dijo una palabra y le había dado la espalda y Loki, a pesar del triunfo, se recluyó en su alcoba. Si hubiera sido Thor seguro que habría habido un festejo con sus amigos, pero en cambio él… Thor lo encontró entre sombras, preguntándose qué es lo que le hacía falta para ser digno, por una parte, y si su hermano lo había dejado ganar, por otra parte. Su hermano entró sin anunciarse, él nunca se anunciaba, y fue a por él. No le dijo nada sino que se sentó a su lado, lo rodeó con un brazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Uno que Loki atesoraba más que cualquier beso dado en los labios que le hubiera dado alguna doncella.

Heimdall los puso sobre aviso cuando los midgardianos le arrebataron la identidad a Thor. Frigga le pidió que no permitiera tal cosa, ya era demasiado con el hecho de que Thor estuviera desterrado, sin su poder, y atrapado en un cuerpo mortal. Loki acudió a buscarlo tan sólo porque era algo que su madre le pidió con vehemencia, y además porque tenía la intención de devolverle el ser pero no de terminar con el exilio. No lo quiere de vuelta pues aun si no reclamara el trono para sí la gente no dejaría de voltear a mirarlo a él en lugar de a Loki, a cuestionar su reinado y quizás personas como Sif y los tres guerreros lograrían convencerlo de reclamar aquello que Odín le había concedido de antemano. No se le ocurrió mejor opción que acercársele bajo un disfraz humano pues un despliegue de su magia posiblemente no hubiera sido bien aceptado por su hermano que creía que tenía alguna enfermedad mental que lo llevaba a alucinar. ¡Y entonces Thor se puso a seducirlo!

Y Loki no pudo resistirse. Hechizó a ambos para dejarlos fuera de la vista de Heimdall y se permitió lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado.

–Lo único que yo quería era ser tu igual –susurra pegado al cuerpo desnudo de Thor. –Y tenerte tan sólo para mí.

No podía, no podía permitirle volver a Asgard.

.

.

Isaac está abstraído en su trabajo. Ema lo escucha tecleando en la computadora, rediseñar una droga no era algo que se suscitara de la noche a la mañana. Ema se fija en que su compañero tiene varios archivos abiertos, y se percata de que todos son resultados de las pruebas de sangre que le hicieron a Thor. Gracias a él Isaac iba a dar con las mejorías que el soma necesitaba. Ella está algo alicaída porque sabe que lo que el psiquiatra está haciendo no es diseñar un medicamento para tratar patologías mentales, sino uno que facilitará manipular la mente de las personas.

Sigue pensando que odia a Isaac.

También va a odiar a los adjuntos que van a trabajar para ellos, una psicóloga más joven con ella y un químico fármaco biólogo con Isaac. Aún no los conoce pero de antemano el saber que se prestaron para eso, hace que no le gusten.

–Ema –ella no voltea a mirarlo y hace como que sigue leyendo la nota quirúrgica del injerto biónico del soldado invernal. –Ema –insiste Isaac. –Encontré algo sobre Donald.

Ella presta atención. Isaac es bueno con las computadoras, por algo pudo falsificar a Alice y Richard Blake, claro que no fue lo suficientemente hábil como para que aquello resistiera el escrutinio de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ema está segura de que no tienen autorización para ver la información desplegada en la pantalla. Ema reconoce la dirección pues había llenado varias veces formularios con ella: 11 st. 2039, East Village, NY. Era de Donald. Aquel documento era un itinerario de viaje para Jasper.

–¿Por qué?

–Dijeron que tenían una baja en el equipo del soldado invernal y Donald es buen combatiente, incluso salió en las noticias –Ema asiente, lo había visto y luego él se lo comentó, que había luchado con unos secuestradores. –Y además así atan cabos acerca de nuestro trabajo. Nadie quedaría fuera…

–Lo van a reclutar. Debemos avisarle –Isaac niega –se lo debes –sigue negando –me lo debes a mí, por todo lo que me engañaste para hacer –afirma categórica.

–No –Isaac no tiene madera héroe y menos de mártir.

–¡Isaac! Te lo pido o de lo contrario no voy a cooperar en este maldito proyecto.

–Te mataran. –Ema se cruza de brazos sin que él pueda comprender la obsesión de su colega por Donald.

–Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, después de todo, ya no me queda nada por lo cual seguir.

–No digas eso.

–Ayúdame y yo te ayudo, sin mí el soma no funciona.

–Hay otras psicólogas Ema.

–Pero yo ya conozco todo acerca de esa droga, y sé lidiar con John Doe's, puedo hacer el trabajo mejor que nadie y sólo te pido que me ayudes a hacer una llamada.

.

.

CASA EN EAST VILLAGE, MENSAJE EN EL BUZÓN DE VOZ DEJADO A LAS 23: 07 P.M.

…

¿Thor? ¡Maldición!

Escucha, hay una organización que va a por ti. Dicen llamarse S.H.I.E.L.D., quieren volver a lavarte el cerebro, debes escapar cuando antes. El que va a ir por ti, se llama…

.

.

Loki y Thor entran en la casa, Thor lleva una bolsa de comestibles que pone en la nevera. Happy lo ha invitado a tomarse un trago el fin de semana y Thor ha accedido. Loki está al teléfono con Gustav. Se ríe. Está de un humor excelente. Se pone a preparar la cena, no, aun no se cansa de esa vida en Midgard.

Fueron a Union Square a comer algo, y de regreso hicieron escala en Trent's por café como en los viejos tiempos. Tomados de la mano por momentos y comentando sobre Jane y Darcy; y así. Como una pareja cualquiera en un día normal. La guerra que traían acerca de si Loki viene no de Asgard está oficialmente en una tregua.

Cuando entran al departamento Loki siente ansiedad y algo de anticipación. Acorrala a Thor en el sillón de la sala y se le monta encima buscando un beso que su hermano le da de buen grado junto con otros muchos más. Descubrir la verdad sobre su origen le ha dejado a Loki una herida profunda pero los besos de Thor la sanan en algo. Loki siente que jamás será suficiente para Odín, pero ser tan importante, quizá lo más importante para Thor le hace olvidarse de aquello.

Aun así debe volver a Asgard y atender el reinado como se debe. Su ausencia será apenas un latido.

–El semestre de otoño está por empezar –comenta Loki aunque no pretende cursarlo, Thor deja de besarlo y lo observa atento aunque Loki sigue en su regazo. –Pero, ¿sabes? Del Toro está filmando una película en Canadá y la universidad consiguió algunas plazas como asistentes, es para hacer mandados y servir el café, cosas insignificantes pero la experiencia que adquieres… –Loki se interrumpe debido a la manera en que Thor lo está mirando, como si hubiera dicho algo comprometedor, como si hubiera sacado a Gungnir de entre la ropa. –¿Qué?

¿Cómo iba a saber que Ema había predicho aquello?

–Tienes el control y los dos lo sabemos –dice Thor. –Eres rey de Asgard, debes atender el gobierno –Loki niega –y además tú decides si mi exilio termina o no. Pues bien escúchame.

–Thor, por favor –niega Loki y se va a levantar pero Thor lo sujeta de la cintura con una mano y lo agarra del mentón para obligarlo a mirarlo de frente con la otra.

–Escúchame –la fachada de Loki, de sentirse genuinamente amenazado por un paciente psiquiátrico en pleno delirio surge espontánea. –Lo único que deseo es volver a mi hogar, hace tiempo dijiste que la tregua con Jötunheim está condicionada a mi exilio pero los dos sabemos que eres demasiado listo y demasiado hábil para hablar, si quisieras encontrarías la manera pero no lo haces y encima de todo no quieres explicarme el porqué, prefieres darme esta pantomima.

Loki se retuerce pero Thor no afloja.

–No sigas.

–Me quedaré aquí –añade y Loki parece desesperar. –Si eso es lo que quieres me quedaré aquí. Te quiero, jamás he sido un hombre paciente pero por ti aprenderé a serlo. He decidido que mi hogar sea donde tú estés. Tan sólo respóndeme con sinceridad por una vez. ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar con este engaño?

Thor lo suelta despacio, en realidad no le ha hecho daño.

Loki se pone de pie mirando la brecha que Thor ha abierto con sus palabras.

–Yo… –duda por un momento. –No soy tu hermano –añade y se larga del departamento.

Thor se queda atrás furioso. Loki no llega esa noche y él considera que o bien ha vuelto a Asgard sin él o bien dijo la verdad acerca de no ser hermanos y está asustado. Se inclina mucho más por la primera opción.

Si Loki le hubiera dicho toda la verdad, ¿habría cambiado su destino?

.

Sueña que acude nuevamente al entierro de Leah. Un cielo ensangrentado atenaza el laberinto de lápidas y hierro que rodean el mausoleo de la joven. Una comitiva silenciosa de velos negros rodea el pórtico ennegrecido, cada figura porta una vela blanca. La luz de cien llamas esculpe la figura de Leah, que está de pie ante la puerta, aunque por lo que puede ver, al otro lado no hay nada sino un gran abismo. Son de lirio los ramos, y ella viste de blanco. De entre la comitiva se adelanta la figura de Ema. Uno a uno, los miembros del cortejo fúnebre desfilan frente a ella y depositan rosas negras. Lentamente Leah se deja caer dentro del abismo y un mar de sangre la engulle. Una bandada de pájaros negros alza el vuelo y él echa a correr para escapar de las sombras que salen a su paso y le suplican que los lleve consigo, que les rescate de su eterna oscuridad.

Despierta con la cabeza embotada por el sonido del móvil, lo toma sin saber qué hora es, pero es tarde para ser de mañana. Eso seguro.

–¿Donald Blake? Habla Jasper Sitwell, la agencia de guardaespaldas de NY me hizo favor de darme su número, sé de si situación. ¿Estaría interesado en hablar conmigo?

No es algo que Thor esperaría a esas horas pero tampoco algo a lo que diría que no. El bono de Pepper no es eterno así que accede.

–Trabajo para una organización a la que no le gustan los lugares públicos ¿podemos vernos en su casa? ¿Hoy mismo?– A Thor ya le va sonando que terminara trabajando para otro Kouya–san.

–Claro –le dice y les da su dirección.

Se dice que está bien, que lo que justo necesita es ocuparse. Se da una ducha rápida y se viste, no de traje, una polera blanca limpia y unos jeans, después de todo es su casa y puede estar cómodo. Le gustaría poder hablar de su sueño con Ema pero no le ha respondido a su mensaje, tal vez su médica quiera que le de espacio y en fin, no le toca aún cita de nuevo en Scherber, de hecho no ha tenido noticias del hospital. No tiene ni idea de dónde se encuentre Loki, si volverá o… piensa en qué debería llamarlo.

Nota que la luz de la contestadora parpadea, debe tener un mensaje que anoche no escuchó pero antes de que pulse el botón, llaman a la puerta.

Jasper no es cómo se lo imaginaba, es calvo y con lentes de armazón grueso, más bajo y está en compañía de dos de constitución similar a él. Por un momento Thor piensa que es ese sujeto quien necesita un guardaespaldas nuevo, pero su traje es igual al de los otros dos, más bien es como Happy, alguien que dirige. Los deja pasar. Los otros dos barrieron su departamento con los ojos, Thor sabe que buscan sí hay alguien más pero se centra en Jasper que toma asiento en la cocina y saca una cajetilla de cigarros. Le ofrece uno pero Thor lo rechaza, sólo fumaba con Leah en Scherber.

–Estamos interesados en sus servicios –empieza Jasper con lo que Thor ya pensaba que le diría –la agencia nos permitió echar un vistazo a su expediente, descuide, el asunto de la esquizofrenia nos tiene sin cuidado. Sigue su esquema ¿cierto?

–Si –responde. Pronto será tan mentiroso como Loki.

El tal Jasper va un poco más lejos de lo que Thor esperaba cuando saca una Tablet que reproduce el vídeo de sí mismo en la gala, donde rescató por segunda ocasión a Pepper.

–Estamos interesados en este tipo de habilidades, hizo parecer al resto de los guardaespaldas de Virginia Pots como guardias de supermercado, ¿fue entrenado en Chechenia, tal vez en Irán? –Pregunta Jasper pero Thor niega –no importa. El trabajo pide horario accesible y que esté dispuesto a viajar a distintas partes del mundo y…

–No me ha dicho quién pide el trabajo ni qué espera exactamente qué haga –dice Thor, mira un segundo el vídeo y por otro lado a Jasper que sonríe acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento.

–Represento a S.H. I. E. L. D., somos una agencia gubernamental –Thor no reconoce el nombre de la empresa. –Requerimos de sus servicios para custodiar, a veces trasladar gente, no voy a negar que a veces tendrá que hacer cosas menos éticas, el trabajo es peligroso pero no hay nada que no haríamos por este país –divaga en el contenido de sus labores, lo hace de una manera que a Thor no le agrada.

–Lo lamento pero ya tengo otro trabajo en puerta, lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo –dice mientras evalúa a los acompañantes de Jasper y sin dejar de sentir que algo está mal.

–Y nosotros lamentamos que su respuesta sea una negativa –añade Jasper.

Thor capta la mirada que cruza con los dos hombres detrás de él, se impulsa intentando ponerse en pie pero no logra hacerlo. Cada uno lo sujeta de un brazo y con las piernas, atrancan sus propios pies a la silla. Jasper se ha levantado de golpe con una aguja rellena de, Thor no tiene ni idea, pero seguro de algo que lo va a poner a dormir. Se resiste al amarre pero lo tienen bien sujeto.

La puerta se abre.

–Pensé en lo que dijiste y juro que un día… –Es Loki quien ha interrumpido en el departamento congelando la escena por varios segundos.

Thor aprovecha la duda de sus captores, logra zafar un brazo, golpear con el codo al que tiene a la derecha y quitárselo de encima. El de su izquierda ya está sacando un arma. Aprovechando que lo tiene cogido del brazo, Thor se lo retuerce y lo usa justo a tiempo como escudo cuando Jasper dispara sin dudar y mata a su propio elemento. Thor patea la mesa en dirección a Jasper y lo derriba. En cuanto al último atacante no le queda más que acercarse a él para que no use su arma, intercambian golpes pero el rubio se defiende mejor y cuando tiene la oportunidad lo derriba en el suelo y le encaja un par de golpes en la garganta hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Loki se ha quedado, literalmente, pasmado en la entrada.

Va hacía él cuando ve que Jasper se está poniendo de pie.

–Quítate de ahí –le grita al tiempo en que les dispara. Derriba a Loki y ambos terminan arrastrándose para protegerse tras el sofá.

–Necesito refuerzos –pide Jasper.

Y sólo hay una forma de que entren, por la puerta. Thor le hace señas a Loki de que lo siga, aunque ya le gustaría que su hermano fuera usando magia para quitárselos de encima. Entonces nota la cara de confusión de Loki y la palidez de sus rasgos, la duda acerca de si es o no su hermano lo carcome. ¡Mierda! Era no era una verdad que quisiera saber justo en ese momento. Lo empuja por delante de él, deslizándose entre muebles hasta que terminan en la alcoba de Loki.

–Hay que salir de aquí –le dice.

Abre la ventana, la escalera de incendios está a unos metros y van a tener que usar la cornisa, al menos es lo suficientemente ancha. Lo hace ir por delante justo cuando se escucha la puerta del departamento golpear con fuerza y la indicación de Jasper de dónde están. A pesar de la situación, Loki demuestra entereza al hacer las cosas rápidamente. Thor se deja buena parte de la piel de las manos cuando salta el último tramo y se agarra de la barandilla. Un rostro moreno asoma por la ventana y hace señas adentro. Deben ser varios.

–Rápido –lo apresura Loki mientras él empieza a bajar, Thor lo sigue.

Los captores los persiguen sin quitarles el ojo de encima pero en cuanto ellos dos llegan al suelo la escalera de incendios se desprende y se viene abajo. Thor no tiene tiempo de pensar acerca de ello, sólo corre detrás de Loki hasta dar a la calle.

–¿Qué mierda pasa? –Pregunta su novio con el aliento agitado.

Thor vuelve la mirada a cada instante intentando adivinar si eso ha sido todo o aun los persiguen.

–Creo que es su forma de pedirme que trabaje con ellos –dice –ahí vienen –le advierte. Son sólo dos, el sujeto moreno y otro, llevan cazadoras amplias que deben ocultar las armas y Thor piensa que ya no le deben querer en sus filas si están dispuestos a darle un tiro a mitad de la calle.

Loki hace el amago de querer desviarse rumbo a una plaza pero Thor lo detiene.

–No, pueden herir a alguien –le dice. Mientras los persiguen a ellos, no va a promover que hieran a nadie que tenga la mala fortuna de encontrarse en el momento equivocado en el sitio equivocado. –Hay que separarnos –le ordena a Loki quien lo fulmina con sus ojos verdes.

–Siempre te tienes que hacer el héroe –le sisea.

–¡Hey! –Les gritan desde atrás y sin más, les apuntan.

–Juntos en el Valhalla –se dice Thor y un segundo después Loki lo toma del hombro y lo lanza al suelo.

Le disparan más de una vez y todas las balas golpean el cuerpo de Loki pero ni siquiera lo sacuden un poco cuando lo hacen, ni siquiera las que lo alcanzan en el rostro. Thor se queda impávido, igual que los matones que no entienden que ha pasado pero que igualmente no pueden reaccionar cuando dos dagas se les clavan en las gargantas.

Loki se gira a verlo, parece estar muy enfadado por lo sucedido o tal vez, por fin por verse descubierto.

–Eres un… –Thor no tiene palabras adecuadas que expresen lo que siente.

Loki le sonríe como si no fuera para tanto, parece estar aguardando a que Thor se ponga de pie pero en eso su rostro demuda hacía el horror. Thor lo sabía pero lo había dejado relegado a segundo plano. Se ha estado sujetando un costado, tratando de impedir la llamarada de dolor que lo sacude a cada segundo.

–¿Cuándo? –Pregunta Loki agachándose encima de él.

–Fue en el departamento –dice mirando su playera, se ha manchado de sangre. No era grave, desde luego, peores cosas le han pasado en Asgard pero el ajetreo le ha hecho desangrarse y por supuesto, antes no era mortal. Sonríe a pesar de todo porque Loki, es su Loki. Sonríe a pesar de la sangre que gota a gota se derrama formando una mancha sobre el piso.

Loki lo mira sin saber qué hacer y Thor escucha el sonido de las patrullas acercándose. Su pecho sube y baja, se muere, y mira a Loki, le sonríe.

–No, no –niega Loki mientras le ayuda a presionar la herida, pero Loki sólo puede observarlo porque aun con toda su magia no hay nada que pueda hacer. –Vuelve a ser tú –le ruega sosteniéndolo –llámalo.

Thor se esfuerza en respirar y enfocarlo. Extiende el brazo derecho como Loki le pide, la nada se cierne sobre él aunque juraría que siente una familiar calidez en los dedos.

.

.

–Siempre me pregunté qué se sentiría estar en una celda acolchada –dice Isaac.

Ema mira la celda, que bien iluminada y sin rastro de almohadones no tiene nada que ver con la que hay en Scherber. Si bien ese cuarto no tiene ningún mueble (ni siquiera un baño), ellos tampoco portan una camisa de fuerza que les impida moverse. Ema no dice nada, no tiene ganas de hablar. Ella tiene un labio roto e Isaac un ojo morado pero salvo eso y varios gritos, no les han hecho más daño. No sabe si su llamada funcionó, si logró advertir a Thor de lo que iba a acontecer pero espera haber logrado algo.

–Después de esto ¿ya vas a cooperar? –Pregunta Isaac.

A últimas fechas se pregunta por qué no había notado lo psicópata borderline narcisista que era su compañero de trabajo. Tal vez porque su juventud (Isaac es al menos siete años más joven que ella) y su cabello castaño con facciones delgadas lo hacen ver inocente, en Scherber lo consideraban algo así como una joven promesa, ambicioso pero con las metas muy en claro. Ella pensó que no tenían por qué relacionarse exactamente, quizás por eso no lo advirtió. Ema también sabe cómo es ella misma, dado que ella es su propia herramienta de trabajo debe conocerse, se ha hecho todos los análisis sobre su personalidad, sabe dónde poraliza (es histriónica–narcisista–esquizoide) pero siempre creyó que podía ver la extensión de su propia sombra.

–Si –responde.

Aunque no como S.H.I.E.L.D espera qué haga. Su integridad no es gran cosa pero es lo único que tiene y dentro de eso, es libre.

En eso se abre su prisión. Es Jasper, que tiene una herida en la cara y Ema está segura de que aquello fue obra de Thor y se alegra por ello. Aunque se alegra aún más de ver volver al agente con las manos vacías. Espera que Thor o Donald o quien sea, en realidad nunca pudo confirmar su identidad, esté bien y lejos. Seguramente con Loki, otro de quien no está segura de quién es.

Es hora de que conozcan a su equipo de trabajo y no pueden estar retenidos más tiempo. Los siguientes días, ella los pasa hablando con Lillian su nueva adjunta psicóloga que está encantada con la idea de la programación del comportamiento o el lavado del cerebro, Ema la odia. Repasan juntas el historial de su paciente y ciertos ideales que S.H.I.E.L.D. pide que tenga pero que parecen más bien sacados del nacismo; y Ema le señala la dirección que van a trazar.

–Se encuentra desconectado de su cuerpo, no siente, ha olvidado el dolor, el frío, el hambre y toda serie de recuerdos táctiles. Quiero que los vuelva a recuperar –y en cuanto dice eso, Lillian la mira como si observara a una loca desnuda huyendo por los pasillos. –Dirán que eso no es necesario pero ¿cómo vas a olvidar algo que no recuerdas? No tiene sentido. Las ideas son como un virus, y un virus puede crearlo cualquiera –dice mirando a Isaac –pero de nada te sirve sino hace lo que tú quieres que haga y vaya a dónde tú quieres que se dirija, para eso necesitas un mapa, necesitamos conocer las memorias que tiene –le explica y la joven hace rostro de estar entendiendo.

Para lo que Ema va a hacer, necesita que nadie la contradiga.

Ha estado pensando en lo sucedido con Thor. Haciendo a un lado sus principios, y concentrándose sólo en el efecto del soma y el condicionamiento, se da cuenta de que lo que falló fue precisamente que aun con toda su identidad original reprimida, en el fondo Thor nunca se olvidó de Loki, y cuando lo volvió a encontrar se volvió a enamorar de él; tan así que rechazó seguir tomando el soma porque querían tener sexo pero además porque en el fondo de su ser Thor intuía que algo iba mal y la cercanía de Loki fue la que rompió el dique de sus memorias. Ema se imagina por un momento publicando un estudio al respecto, hasta se imagina el título: "el efecto Loki sobre el condicionamiento de un paciente tratado con soma". Claro que sólo se lo imagina, jamás pasará tal cosa.

Lillian y ella saben mucho sobre su paciente, menos el nombre real y su origen. Pero saben todo sobre sus hazañas al servicio de S.H.I.E.L.D., aunque a veces duda que sea realmente esa agencia, esencialmente es un mercenario y un asesino. Aunque Ema quiere creer que es algo más que eso. La única pista sobre el pasado del sujeto es Steve Rogers, pero tienen terminantemente prohibido mencionárselo.

–Ema, mira –le dice Isaac nuevamente llamando su atención.

Ambas mujeres, como si ambas compartieran el mismo nombre, alcanzan a Roger (el QFB de Isaac) que les muestra en una pantalla una tormenta eléctrica sucedida en NY hace unos días. La grabación muestra varios rayos cayendo sobre un punto preciso pero la toma la realizó un amateur que la hizo sobre su azotea y que evidentemente no corrió a averiguar que pasaba. La noticia era esa, nadie explicaba el comportamiento de los truenos que no alcanzaron los pararrayos del edificio Chrysler sino que se concentraron cerca de Washington Square. Ema siente una certeza naciente en su corazón. Hasta considera en cambiarse de religión.

–¿Lograste volver a casa?

.

FIN.

.

**.**

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora:**

**Muchísimas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a lo que publicamos, por dejarnos review además con su opinión, por seguirlo. Muchas gracias a todas/todos, las que mandaron review pues les agradezco personalmente y a quiénes no, aún están muy a tiempo. Créditos financieros, pues a los mismos de siempre: DISNEY (jamás pensé decir eso). **

**Este fic se salió de la narrativa que usualmente usamos pero Cuencas Vacías y yo, queríamos intentar algo diferente. Tan diferente que, de pronto fue un rollo tremendo y espero que les haya gustado. A nosotras al final es que nos gustaron los giros que fue dando la historia, lo único que no queríamos era perder la esencia del mismo: O sea, no eres Ulises y por lo tanto, no puedes volver a casa. El estribillo es de Franz Ferdinand: Ulysses, si no la han escuchado... es una gran canción. **

**Muchas gracias por todo. Besos, y nos estaremos viendo dentro de unos meses, en Ardides y Mentiras II (y esto ya hace oficial su continuación). **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si llegaste leyendo hasta aquí, eres un amor, y en recompensa: la tradicional y marvelesca: Escena Oculta.**

.

.

.

–Está listo –le indican.

Ema mira al soldado invernal a través del vidrio de la cámara de Gesel. A diferencia de la del hospital, todas las paredes son de vidrio polarizado y Jasper puede observarla. La puerta se abre y ella entra sola. Los ojos de Ema recorren a su paciente con discreción deteniéndose un segundo más en el brazo mecánico. Es un hombre curtido, lleno de cicatrices, con la mirada perdida y Ema no puede precisar cuántos años tiene, pero se ve muy joven para lo que ella imaginaba. Reconoce en sus ojos el efecto del soma, ya deben de haberle inyectado la primera dosis.

–Bienvenido –le dice con su tono de voz suave y acompasado –soy la doctora Ema Hunt y seré tu psicóloga, me han pedido conversar contigo.

Su paciente está lucido aunque se ve algo confundido. Ella debe reprimir la memoria de aquel individuo, del cual ella sabe es sumamente peligroso. Ni siquiera le dará una segunda identidad como a Thor, debe dejarlo en blanco o casi.

–¿Te duele el brazo? –Inicia aparentemente inofensiva.

–No, no siento nada –responde su paciente. Cooperador gracias a la droga.

–Es una prótesis bastante interesante ¿puedo tocarlo? –el soldado no dice que no ni que sí así que ella le toma la mano. Obviamente está fría. –¿Cómo perdiste el brazo? –Inquiere con cautela. Ella sabe que aquello pasó la última vez que su paciente acudió a una misión con Steve Rogers. El efecto Loki, eso es lo que busca.

–No recuerdo –responde lacónicamente.

–¿Nunca te duele?

–No –vuelve a responder aunque lo piensa un poco.

–¿Ni aunque cayeras sobre él? –Le pregunta estirando el recuerdo de cuándo perdió el brazo.

El soldado lo piensa un momento y hace un breve gesto de dolor, casi imperceptible pero Ema lo ve, lo ve porque lo está buscando.

–No –dice él.

No importa que él diga que no. Ema va a estirar cada recuerdo, cada sensación y las va a encerrar todas. En efecto, lo va a dejar en blanco tal como S.H.I.E.L.D. quiere que haga pero, ella logrará que Steve Rogers sea para el soldado lo que Loki fue para Thor, la llave de su memoria.

.


End file.
